Victorian England's Postal Service
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Victorian England, a time of great invention. including penny postage! so Victorian England will now be accepting letters! Yaoi allowed, more info inside :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! the year is 1850, reign of queen victoria and everyone's favourite tsundere is answering letters :) (ok so i know there are a lot of iggy letters out there but i think this is the first Victorian England one.) please write in :) reated simply because its iggy and so you guys can pretty much go nuts in your letters. Yaoi is accepted (i prefer US/UK to FrUk but i'll accept both)**

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone,<p>

This letter writing business, it seems as if everyone's doing it. Well then I guess I should as well. So on this date 24th August 1850 I, Arthur Kirkland, shall begin accepting letters.

Yours most sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S Don't tell the queen, she will not be amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Please write in :)<strong>

**thanks **

**from shadow :)**


	2. Konigsberg 1

Dear Mr. England,

My name is Königsberg, but you can call me Analise. I hope we get to know

each better.

Analise 'Königsberg' Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Analise,<p>

It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I too hope we can get to know each other well. Any questions do not hesitate to ask me.

Yours

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>yay first letter! I'm trying to make iggy sound formal, since they were very formal in victorian high society. its harder than i thought it would be...<strong>


	3. BlarneyImp 1

Doth mine eyes decieve me? A Victorian Era England sending letters? Oh how

marvelous! Could I send in a letter as myself?

* * *

><p>Good Day,<p>

Your eyes do not deceive you. I am indeed writing letters. Of course you may write to me, I would be happy to hear from you!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>feel free to write in. more letters the better :)<strong>


	4. ShunKazamisGirl 1

Good day England, oh it is very nice to meet you! *curtsies*

So there are many inventions invented in Victorian England, yes? Pray tell,

please do tell me some of the greatest inventions invented at this time. I

would like to learn about them, since I have especially learned of the

Industrial Revolution in my school. Your precise information should help me

quite clearly.

Sincerly,

ShunKazamis-Girl 'British Columbia'

P.S. Oh, and do tell me how the queen is recently. I hope she is alright.

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss,<p>

It is nice to meet you as well *bows*

Why would you be learning of the industrial revolution? It is happening as I write this to you, you need only look out the window! Then again you may not see much for all the smog.

What have we invented? What have we not invented! Well for a start the penny postage has been invented, allowing me to accept letters from all of you. We have created many industrial machines for factories and mills to make production quicker and cheaper. Not to mention the new steam trains which are fantastic! Such feats of great engineering! Now travelling is a lot easier. Of course they would tell you all of this at school, considering Her Majesty has made it compulsory for all children to attend school, you no longer have to pay a penny a day. Oh and recently a new dessert has been invented…whats it called again? Ah yes ice cream!

I hope this information is of use to you.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S the queen is in mourning over the loss of her husband. I have not seen her in a while because of this.

* * *

><p><strong>i dont know if the dates are completely correct. i havent studied the industrial revolution in a long time. these are genuine inventions, i'm just not sure about when exactly they were invented...<strong>


	5. BlarneyImp 2

Hello England,

Ah, that is good! You may refer to me as either Blarney or Blarney-Imp. To

clear up any confusion, I am in fact a lady. Aside from all that, how have you

been faring as of late?

Sincerely,

Blarney-Imp(or Blarney if you prefer)

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

I have been fairing just fine thank you very much, London has been very busy lately with all of the exciting new developments. I am enjoying the change to my dear country. It is very exciting. What about yourself?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, didn't know you were a lady my bad!<strong>


	6. Japan 1

Asa-san,

Go aisatsu. Ogenki desuka? I hope life has been treating you well lately.

Ano.. Do you mind if I obtain a picture of you during your current time? I-I

find your culture and fashion during the Victorian era to be very, um,

p-pleasing for the eyes. Please excuse me if my corresponding skills are not

up to par! I am afraid I am not very used to writing letters outside of

business.. I await your reply.

yours sincerely,

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Good Day Mr Japan,<p>

It is a pleasure to hear from you. Life has been good for me lately, except for the smog making me cough a lot. How about yourself?

Of course you may have a photograph, although those new cameras are very smoky, you know they have gunpowder in them! Extraordinary! I'm glad you appreciate my attire, the current fashion is indeed as you say "Pleasing for the eyes".

Don't worry, I'm not used to writing either, postage is a very new thing to me…

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>AsaKiku? yeah sure, i'm up for anything. but you know it was illegal in victorian england right? scandelous! i like it! :) And go ahead you can do both :)<strong>


	7. Ireland 1

Dear eyebrow bastard,

It's me your adopted sibling Ireland. Thanks to you stealing so much of me

food I'm now over in America's lands with me brother North to find a job and

food. Oh and BTW how's building off of child labor you heartless creep? You

know for some reason I wish France won the Napoleonic wars at least he would

have treated me better than you did. Now thanks to massive immigration I'm

constantly seeing signs that say, "No Irish Need Apply." So it's going to be

hard to survive here, but at least I'm happy that I'm not having me food being

taken away.

Wishing to be independent someday,

Mo Kirkland *Ireland*

* * *

><p>Good Day Ireland,<p>

You have exactly the same eyebrows as I do, that insult does not bother me coming from you. Since I am a gentleman I shall refrain from attacking you over some of the comments you have made, I can easily arrange for your food to be taken away you know.

Good luck finding a job over there, why would you want to work for that idiot anyway? He would have been better off staying with the British Empire anyways. Also there was no way that frog bastard was going to win the Napoleonic war; my troops have ALWAYS out performed his.

Yours sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S you are not going to become independent anytime soon. Trust me.

* * *

><p><strong>this letter made me laugh :) ireland is awesome! thanks for writing!<strong>


	8. BlarneyImp 3

Hello England,

Well, I am glad to hear that. Change can be very beneficial in some cases. As

for myself, I have been well. Not too long ago my theatre burnt down. My

troupe and I have been trying to get a new one and I think we have found one!

So I am very excited to get that started again.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

That is indeed terrible, i know how terrible the damage from fires can be. With all the houses in London having been built so close together fires are quite common. Thankfully there have not been many recently. I am glad to hear that you have found a new theatre for your troop. Will you be performing a play?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	9. ShunKazamisGirl 2

Good day,

Ah, thank you for your helpful information! I do hope that they will be in

great use. You know, for someone like you, you are such a gentleman. ^^ As of

my curiousity, you noticed, I was wondering of such things because since the

new inventions and feats are taking place, I hoping to keep track of what is

going on in my surroundings; sometimes I believe that new things may take time

to get used to if you understand what I mean.

Anyway, hope that you'll stay in tip-top shape!

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Thank you, I take great pride in the fact that i am a proper English Gentleman. It is good to keep track of what is going on around you, especially now when change is so frequent. I still cannot get used to the idea of the automobile, they are such noisy and dirty contraptions and i must say i prefer the old horse and cart. Still at least it means we can get to places a lot quicker than we used to.

Thank you, i hope you are well also.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	10. Ireland 2

Dear bastard,

Oh please I am adopted. I was born a child of Celtic Hibernia and my brows are

normal and not huge like yours caterpillar face. Oh and sure you're a

gentleman about as gentlemanly as those barbarian vikings that killed me mum.

Oh you take away food from your family despite a potato famine that has

infected every last bit of agriculture on me land leaving so many

, I'm over here because I'd rather work for someone who actually

has a heart. And he left because you treated him unfairly taxing his people

without representing in any way shape or form. Oh and I wouldn't say that you

always won against France he kicked your ** in the 100 years war, and he

kicked your ** when America wanted independence. Also, He would have won if

the duke of Wellington wasn't from me land. Yet I would have also won the

rebellion of 1798 if he actually went on the East. I'm never trusting what ye

say about me being on me own one day it will happen. Heck, why should anyone

trust ye,ye fecking child labor supporter.

Will be tearing your head off one day,

Ireland

P.S. Don't make me tell Scotland that you called his kilt a skirt again.

* * *

><p>Dear irish Git,<p>

If you have issues with the vikings go take it out on the Nordics and don't bother me! Anyway if America had a heart then he wouldn't have left me in the war of independence. After all i did for him how does that ungrateful idiot repay me? I raised him like he was my own brother! I defended him from that frog bastard!

All its done is make me more determined to keep the mighty British Empire strong. France will never be stronger than me, he's too much of a coward. And i think you should trust me when i say this you will never be independent!

As for child labour, at least i pay them! they earn money doing good honest work, and they get an education as well which is even better!

Will tear your head off first

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S Don't you dare

* * *

><p><strong>this letter was fun to write. Iggy's really mad now! (oh and by the way i am against child labour and i have no problems with the irish... Iggy's just an idiot who doesnt know better) :)<strong>


	11. Singapore 1

England,

Greetings. How have you been since you had last visited me twelve years after

you founded me? Good I hope? As the matter of fact, I hope good enough to go

and visit me again.(the one in your current present I mean)

To give you a status update, I am writing this from the future where I have

gained independence after you married me off to my sibling when we divorced. I

am not saying this to change the past because that might change the present

future and I definitely do not want that. I like my independence.

I know you probably would not visit me even after you read this but I suppose

it never hurts to try for the sake of my younger self. At the very least,

please send me a letter. To me and not my governor. I would have known how to

read by then, I'm sure. Although the answer letter would be messy, I'm sure

there is heart enough in you to forgive a three-and-a-half year old girl for

messy handwriting.

Thank you for your time.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Good Day Singapore,<p>

I have been fine thank you, I am deeply sorry it has been so long, but I have so much work here that I haven't been able to come out to visit you. It pains me a lot, why don't you come live with me in London for a while?

I-I-Independence? Since when! Why would you leave me Singapore? What have I ever done to you but care for you? Why? I don't understand…

I must make plans to visit you now…

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	12. Japan 2

Asa-san,

Or should I refer to you as Iggirisu-san? I do not wish to impose myself on

you by calling you Asa-san if do not wish me to.. I apologise if I had before.

Your reference to me as a country made me realise that I was being much too

forward with you and too assuming of our standing with each other. Please

excuse my inconsiderate behavior. Please allow me to start again.

Iggirisu-san,

Please take good care of your health. Even if we are unable to die and be as

effected as ordinary humans, it is still worrying and may cause trouble. We

are not immune to all health risks after all.

Me? I, ah, am doing fine enough. Thank you for asking after me. It is much

appreciated. Please take care of yourself in the mean time. I am sure it would

be very worrying if you did fall ill.

Thank you very much! I will take care of it well. I shall put this along with

my other pictures of.. Um. Excuse me. Rest assured I shall treasure it well.

D-do you mind if I ask for more? I want to see all the other types of clothes

that you have.. in your era. Asa-san- iie, gomenasai- Iggirisu-san, ano.. fits

his clothes very well.. P-please do not think so deeply into this letter!

Ano, could you tell me more about you and your fashion? Excuse me for such a

bold request! You need not do so if it bothers you..

I am happy you are immersing yourself in what is new. Please continue to do

so.. Even in the future. That is a very important trait to have. The future

has so much to offer and I would feel it a waste if you miss it because of any

reasons... In the future, technology would become much more advances and much

more.. pleasing.. So long as you are able to avoid any negative consequences..

I will learn from my mistakes. Ah? Excuse my rambling! Please allow me to end

my letter here.

Sincerely,

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Good Day Japan *Ahem* Kiku,<p>

There is no need to be so formal, after all we are friends aren't we? I don't mind how you refer to me, whether it is by my country or my human name.

I am fine, you need not worry yourself about me. I am used to smog and dust so it doesn't affect me too badly. Make sure you don't make yourself ill with worrying. I am pleased you liked the photograph, they are quite a fascinating invention aren't they?

I have sent along some clothes typical of my time for you, they are not my own, I had them made especially for you. Typically the fashion for men is long cloaks and boots with hats. Practical and comfortable. Usually they are black or dark brown in colour, that way the dust doesn't show so much. Its no trouble to tell you this Kiku, do not worry yourself!

I love all the changes happening in my country, and I hope the future brings about yet more change.

Yours Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	13. Ireland 3

Caterpillar face,

These children earn an education in what? The fact that they have no

childhood? The fact that they're at the risk of danger in these dirty

factories which I swear are filled with rats? The fact that they inhale

dangerous fumes? Oh and BTW Those vikings will die but Finland and Iceland are

spared since they were never involved. You still die for regretting me and my

brother at a time of famine when we need our food. One day you will die or at

least have a broken neck. Please, America truly does have a heart you cold

bastard you treated him like crap you abused the natives of his land, you

taxed him unfairly, you didn't allow him to question the rules, and his people

were living under your rule as if they were puppets with no voice at all. Even

worse after he became independent you burn down his capital. Well now, ha

after a while of looking he found my brother and I jobs as black smiths. Oh

and while France may not fight so well at least he knows the difference

between what tastes good and what's crap. Also, America at least respects me

rights as a Catholic and t least allows me to live here unlike you when ye

launched that crazy puritan leader Oliver Cromwell on me land killing almost

600,000. Ye crazy man letting those puritans live. And I will never trust you

since you allowed people who banned pie, drinking, acting, and Christmas to

actually live.

Rubbing it in your face,

Ireland

P.S. I did tell him now he want's to kick your **.

* * *

><p>Dear Irish Bastard,<p>

What happens to them is not my problem, I have to keep my country's economy running somehow don't I?

I did my best to help you when you two were starving, you don't think I'm so cold hearted I'd forget about my own family do you? Blame my bosses if you must blame someone. And I cared for America! And his people dammit! I had to put up those taxes because that bastard France bankrupted me!

As for Oliver Cromwell, he was an idiot and I never liked him. You think I enjoyed living in a country where any form of entertainment was banned?

Not Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S you. Are. A. git. I shall tell France to come over and molest you.

* * *

><p><strong>i like writing to ireland :)<strong>


	14. France 1

Arthur,

Angleterre!~ I'm so happy you're writing letters too~! Mabye when i visit we

can *censor* yes?~

~Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Don't you bloody dare you git! Go molest Ireland if you must do that!

Yes I'm writing letters now.

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I GOT A FRANCE! YAY!<strong>


	15. BlarneyImp 4

Hello England,

That's good there hasn't been fires recently. Where I live, the houses aren't

so close together. The cause for a fire here would either be: lightning,

someone started it, or something went wrong with the electricity. Yes, my

troupe and I will be performing a play. I would tell you which play but that's

bad luck.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

You have electricity? My! You must be well off! Very few people are privileged enough to have electricity in their homes, I am of course one of them. It is much better than oil lamps yes? Mush easier and a lot brighter.

By any chance are you performing "The Scottish play"?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	16. Ireland 4

Bushy brows,

France sent molest me? HA! He's on me side you have absolutely no idea how

many times I saved his **. We both hate you and king louis the xiv actually

valued me soldiers heavily. Oh and sure I know taxes are important and all but

did you have to treat the native Americans like that? To add insult to injury

ye told your people treat them like me. To discriminate and show no respect

for anybody who was like the Irish. So yeah ye still are a cold hearted **. Oh

and as for those children how about wait until they're older ye fecking

brainless bully give them a childhood and have the adults work more.

Hating ye Fecking brainless face,

Ireland

* * *

><p>Bastard,<p>

Will you stop the eyebrow insults? I don't care if you and France are "Best friends." The Native Americans were the ones attacking us! I acted to protect my people. Those children do have a childhood, have I not just passed a law giving them free education?

Hate you just as much, and more.

England

* * *

><p><strong>i'm a history geek too... i google it and youre right :) thanks :) i need to brush up a bit on my english history a bit... <strong>


	17. Singapore 2

England,

London? LONDON? HOW DARE YOU YOU HORRIBLE NATION FIGURE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO

DIDNT WANT A FIGGIN TWO YEAR OLD TAGGING ALONG WITH YOU BACK AND NOW YOU DARE

ASK ME IF I WANT TO GO? I CRIED MY EYES OUT WHEN YOU LEFT AND YOU JUST-...

Ahem. My apologies. My emotions got out of hand there for a while. Do excuse

me.

What did you do..? Try guess.. Go on, break my heart again, I beg you. I

foresee that you would continue to do so even until after my independence. I

suppose I'll never be good enough for you then huh...

No, I dont think you would visit me or even come to pick me up. You didn't in

the past, and that means the you I am writing to either wouldn't either.

Humph. Why would you not even write a letter to me all throughout those long

years? At least send the me in your time period one. You dont even have to

write to me any more.

How do I know that nothing is going to happen? I tried it before. I went too

far back rand wrote to you during your.. privateering years.. and nothing

changed. Perhaps its all just wishful thinking on my part... You waited only

until I was five human years old before visiting me again...

Would you break my heart again by refusing to even acknowledge all my efforts

to please you when I was younger..? ..I spent a lot of time trying to read and

write English while waiting for the day you would contact me..

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

You must understand my dear that I am a very busy man. I have to take care of my own country as well as yours. I could only visit America every now and again. It breaks my heart knowing that I'm missing out on you growing up. As I write this I have just finished a letter to your younger self apologising for not visiting. Remember that a boat trip to your country takes many months and is very expensive.

I wouldn't have bothered writing to me in my "privateering years" I wasn't one of the most respectable of gentleman back in those days. But I have changed now.

Please Singapore don't hate me for what I've done, I shall do my best to change things and make it better for the both of us.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>this letter made me cry...<strong>


	18. BlarneyImp 5

Hello England,

Yes, we have electricity. If we had to use oil lamps I think my troupe and I

would be better off performing outside. I wouldn't want to risk having another

fire do to oil. We are certainly not performing The Bard's Play! It's bad luck

to even say the name. I don't even like to say The Bard's Play. Our theatre

just happened to burn down after somebody said the actual name of the play and

neglected to leave the theatre, turn three times, spit over his left shoulder

and curse. Needless to say we had to stop the performance that night and

leave. We are a very superstitious lot.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

I understand, you have every right to be superstitious about that play. I do hope that doesn't happen again. Electricity in theatres, what a marvellous idea! I shall definitely come along to watch this performance!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	19. France 2

Arthur,

But Angleterre~! I find you absoulutely adorable when flustered and angry! My

feelings are real for youv thats why i sent 15 dozen roses to your house! The

rest should be coming by the end of the day...So here's a question for you

Angleterre~...When i come visit you in London would you agree to go on a date

with me?~

~Francis

* * *

><p>Francis,<p>

Thank you for the roses, they saved me having to buy coal for my fireplace. When you next come to London frog I shall have arranged to go visit one of my territories, perhaps Australia or New Zealand so you can'f find me.

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>letters to france is gonna be awesome :)<strong>


	20. Japan 3

Asa-san,

Thank you for being so understanding. Uh.. y-yes, we are friends.. Please then

allow me to use your given human name. I hope you give me the same treatment.

A-although to call me Kiku just like that.. I-it's not that I do not like it!

Its just that.. S-shall I refer to you as Asa as well then..? * blush*

Please do not ask me not to worry.. It seems to be part of my nature. I cannot

help but worry if you are in poor health. Mentally you may brush it off, but

it still would have an impact on your body. Please ensure you keep healthy and

strong.

Yes, I enjoy learning about you and your culture. It has also become quite

popular in my peoples minds as well. If there is more that you would share,

please do! I would like to learn as much as I can from you.

A-arigato guzaimasu! Y-you did not have to go through so much trouble for me!

Please, if there is anything that you would like , I would do my best to

procure it immediately. P-please excuse my dis-humility if I accept your

generosity.. Hontou arigato, Asa.. I will keep them well. I-I have sent some

of the best quality Kimonos in return for your kindness. Please accept them!

Sincerely,

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

I'm sorry if my referring to you without "–san" offended you in any way. I'm not used to using it since it is not customary in my country. I should have been more polite. Of course you may call me "Asa" that would be nice *Blush*.

I am doing my best to stay healthy, afterall I have an empire to run!

Thank you for the Kimonos as well, they are very well made but I am not sure when I shall get the opportunity to wear them. Do not worry about the clothes, they are a gift and I would be honoured if you would accept them.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkand


	21. BlarneyImp 6

Hello England,

You will come to watch the show? That's splendid! The man who refused to

acknowledge the superstition is no longer allowed in our theatre so we have a

man working the door to make sure he doesn't get in. I'm sure you won't let

his size intimidate you though. However, it will be about a month until

opening night. We also have a theatre cat, you do not mind cats do you?

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

One month you say? I'll be there I promise. Don't worry your doorman won't intimidate me, after all I used to be a privateer! And cats don't bother me at all, used to have a ship's cat back in my sailing days named Miskit (the cabin boy named him not me) and he was a wonderful pet. I'll be careful not to say anything that may bring your play bad luck!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i'm allergic to cats...<strong>


	22. France 3

Arthur,

Angleterre...why would you tell me which territory you were going to! I could

just visit you!

While you're hiding from me!

Why do you hate me so much Angleterre~! I only want to make you smil- OH. I

know. You either have a secret affair with Alfred or Kiku...! What do you see

in those two and not me! Angleterre~!

~Francis

* * *

><p>Frog,<p>

Maybe if you didn't molest me at every opportunity I might be able to stand being in your presence. And whether I have a secret affair with anyone is certainly none of your business. Anyway why would Alfred want to be with me? He still hates my guts because of the war of independence…

You've made me depressed now frog.

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>hehe <strong>


	23. Ireland 5

Dear half baked ex pirate,

Oh please last time I recalled it was your people who attacked the natives.

They were simply trying to defend and take care of the land while you came

around chopped down their trees, dug up their earth, and disrespected the dirt

they walked on. Ye racist pig. I can even stretch it further to what you're

doing to India right now. If any of those people out there that need

civilizing its you.

Ireland

* * *

><p>Potato Git,<p>

What's done is done and there is nothing that can be done about it. And believe me I'm treating India a lot better than I've treated some of my colonies, at least I allow her to live in her own land. And who are you to talk? I hear your still arguing with your brother Northern Ireland over who's religion is better!

And I am civilised, far more civilised than you anyway!

England

* * *

><p><strong>this is fun, iggy is sooo angry! :)<strong>


	24. Japan 4

Asa,

Please do not worry about offending me! I was honestly not offended at all.

Merely surprised! It- its just that its just so fast and from Mr Japan

straight to Kiku and from Iggirisu-san and Asa-san straight to Asa and we are

two different people with different cultures and I am not sure if you know the

difference and if I get the wrong idea or you get the wrong inkling and we

make mistakes and I am so sorry I am rambling!

I'm truly very sorry.. If I get the wrong idea I can imagine that it would be

very uncomfortable between the to of us and I do not wish for that to ever

happen! A-and if I do not get the wrong idea but because of the culture you

may be very troubled and I do not wish for that either!

Asa.. I- I m very confused.. If my understanding is wrong you would hate me

for sure! And-and I do not think that I can handle that.. Please allow me to

move to a different topic!

Asa is truly a very busy person. Please do not feel obliged to wear them if

you do not have the time. I never meant to trouble you with them.. I

understand completely.

Ano, are you sure do not want anything for the clothes? I do not wish to seem

ungrateful for such a kind gift. I can see that the Kimonos were a bad choice,

please forgive me. I must make it up to you somehow.. Ah, Asa likes books yes?

I hope this one is worthy enough for you. It is entitled "The Princess and the

Cowherd". A common Japanese folklore. I hope you enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Good Day Kiku,<p>

Calm yourself, I honestly do not mind how you refer to me, as long as it's not "Angleterre" like that bastard France *ahem* sorry. I do not hate you Kiku remember that, we are friends.

Also please don't trouble yourself over gifts, I am wearing one of your kimonos now, they are very comfy to wear, although I had a little trouble putting it on but I managed. They keep me warm and cosy in the evenings. The book you sent me is good as well, absolutely fascinating! I only realise now that I know very little of your culture so if you could, that is if you are not too busy, tell me more I would love to hear.

I would have sent you some of my cooking but after what America said to me the other day concerning it I've decided that it would not be such a good idea. Therefore I have sent you some more clothes from my country for you. A thank you is good enough, you need not send me anything in return for them.

Hoping you are well

Sincerely

Arthur


	25. ShunKazamisGirl 3

Ah, Good Day, England *curtsies*,

I do hope that the letters you wrote to other people are working for you, yes?

Anyway, I have heard from my rebellious cousin (as you have noticed, she has

the recklessness of a boy compared to me, who is most likely, a proper young

lady) that she, herself, somehow knew that you were a pirate in your past

life... is it really true or is she just being a pillock? Please do be honest

enough to tell me, because if you really are, I ensure you that I promise I

shall not cower in fear or make fun of you. Oh, she have just told me that she

wanted to ask you something so I shall mention it here: She wants to know that

if you were REALLY a pirate back then... well, what was it like being a

pirate? She is curious of such things because she have heard that pirates back

then were known for rape, piliging and destroying towns... forgive me of this

kind of, um, language, but she is the one who wanted me to write the question

for her, as she possibly has trouble contacting people by penny postage,

perhaps?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl (and neonsakura1022, my cousin)

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl and indeed Miss Neonsakura1022,<p>

What she says is true, I was indeed once a "pirate" although I much prefer the term "privateer." They were not exactly my finest years and I did a lot of things I regret during them. Although had I not been a privateer I would have never have found America nor India nor any of my current empire.

What has your cousin been hearing? I never did anything of the sort back then! True we did raid several ships but never once did we attack people on land. Too much risk of being caught by the authorities. And I never raped anyone! Don't you forget that!

We would raid ships in order to steal far more important riches. Maps, Silk, tea and of course sugar and spices. Worth a lot of gold I'll tell you! And the ways we used to lure those merchant ships in ahh, they were so gullable… *ahem* but all that has changed now and I am no longer in the privateering business. I am a proper gentleman now.

Hope this answers the question.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i read a bit of the pirate letters fic, it was good. have you read "letters from above"? its a britannia angel letters fic but i've no idea if its still going or not...<strong>


	26. Singapore 3

England,

Thank you for writing to my younger self. I am sure you have made my day.

That's all I really wanted to happen from this correspondence. History should

be followed after all.

Though it is hurtful to think that you wouldnt have even considered writing to

me had I not badgered you to.. Still, one must be grateful for small

blessings. I'm sure the younger me would have written something back to you by

now. Excuse the messy handwriting. Remember, three-and-a-half years old.. You

should be praising me instead!

.. No, you were nice enough. You did hurt me badly, but then again that is

really no surprise, but on the whole.. I think you kind of started to like me.

After all, you did remember to come and colonize me later on, so I guess

that's one promise kept.. whether due to my badgering or not I cannot say. We

lost contact with each other after he became drunk and I blew up at him for

it. Bad example, if you know what I mean. Almost 13 is an impressionable

stage. I still stand by my idea though.

..I'm sure you tried. Still, I am grateful. Thank you.

Republic of Singapore

Ps, why do you make it sound like I'm already so old? I'm only

going-to-be-thirteen darn it! Human years I mean. I'm not even fifty yet! And

thats in country years! (current age 46 mind you..)

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

I hope you have forgiven me for not writing to your younger self before. I shall write to her more often from now on I promise. Remember that I do care for you, as I do for all of my territories, but you've always been special to me.

I'm sorry, if you think I'm making you sound old, I'm trying to treat you as an adult and not like a child. And at least you're not as old as I am! (at least 1500)

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p>Engwand,<p>

Hello! Thanks fow writing to me! I'm weally happy you wemembewed me!

I twied to get my govenovenor to give me your adwess but he shayd that I would

be bowthewing you and dindnt let me contact you.

I can write now! I've been practicing weally hard just so that I would be

abwle to write back if you ever remembered me. Are you pwoud of me? I even

sent some dwawings of you wif this letter. It might not be

accu-accurawate-accurate because I havent seen you in so long, but I hope you

like it!

I hope you visit soon! I weally kinda miss you!

wif good feelings,

Singapore

* * *

><p>My dear little Singapore,<p>

Indeed I am very impressed! Your English is phenomenal! And it is a delight to be able to write to you. I shall have a word with your governor; letters are definitely not a bother!

I received your drawings and I adore them, they're on my desk now and I intend to put them on my wall. They make me very proud.

I'll try to visit soon, you know how difficult it is for me but I shall try my very best!

From

England

* * *

><p><strong>awwww little singapore is soooo cute! :) <strong>


	27. BlarneyImp 7

Hello England,

I wasn't afraid he would scare you off, if I thought he would scare people

away he wouldn't be working the door. Miskit is a wonderful name! Our theatre

cat's name is Arthur. I named him after King Arthur, though I'm not sure why I

did. He does have a preference of sitting next to people though. He's very

affectionate and has a nasty habit of climbing upon my shoulder. Though, I'm

sure you understand the etiquette of theatres and the superstitions since

Shakespeare, correct? I wouldn't believe it if you were to cause bad luck for

my play. Johan, the man working the door, wouldn't be very happy if you did. I

know you won't though, so it is not an issue.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

Arthur is a fine name for a cat, if I do say so myself. And King Arthur was a great man, knew him well I did. But that was many centuries ago. Cats love climbing, I remember Miskit used to climb the crow's nest on my ship and sit up there with the lookout. He had to be carried back down though which was a bother.

Ahhh Shakespeare, a true genius of his time. It's thanks to him that I am fully aware of the etiquette of the theatre. You know I saw a great many of his plays on their first ever performances? They were truly magnificent.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	28. Dracoland 1

Dear England

Hey it's me, Dracoland. You know, one of your old colonies. Anyways, it's been

72 years since my indepence. How are you faring lately? Why have you been

taxing my exports to your country? The money that goes to the farmers haven't

been pay much. they need fix that this second! 3 Um... Sorry about that. Would

you like to come over for tea? Maybe we can talk it over like adults.

Please respond soon,

With love The Co Honor of Dracoland (Akira K. Moto)

* * *

><p>Good Day Dracoland,<p>

It is a pleasure to hear from you again! I have been faring well thank you, a good strong economy thanks to the industrial revolution so everything is good. Taxes you say? I shall have a word with my boss, he has this annoying habit of doing things without telling me. Of course I would love to come round for tea. Then we can discuss the matter in person.

What of yourself? How have you been since I last saw you?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, wheres dracoland? i've never heard of it before...<strong>


	29. Japan 5

Asa,

Please excuse me but.. may I inquire if you know the differences in the

honourifics of my homeland? Not that I think you are blind to my culture! It's

just that with your laws and own culture and your acceptance I am not sure you

know what you may be doing. Not that I think you do things without thinking!

It's just surpising and slightly worrying, that all. Not that I think that you

need to be worried about! It's just in my nature.. Please forgive me!

Ah, I am glad you appreciate them. I tried to make them as beautiful as

possible to fit you. A pity I can only imagine how they look on you. I am sure

you look wonderfully beautiful. I-I mean handsome. Excuse me.

O-of course I do not mind! what does Asa wish to know from me?

Ahaha... I.. could not decline.. if you ever do decide to give it to me. But I

am sure you would appreciate your cooking much more than me. Please do not

trouble yourself on that matter.

M-more clothes? Asa is much too generous! Please do not feel inclined or

obliged to give me such gifts! I-I.. I.. Arigato gosaimasu! Demo... Hontou

daijobu desu ka? Hatsukashi desu! Asa is much too generous and kind and

gracious! It would be dishonourable to not reciprocate such gifts! Please,

just your pictures would be enough to satisfy me, you need not go to such

extreme lengths!

Asa, you have only hardened my resolve to be better and follow my pride and

honour as a Japanese man! Please be patient while I ready your gift. I hope

you will like them.

Blushing!Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Good Day, Kiku-san? (Is that correct?)<p>

I know some of the meanings of your culture, please feel free to correct me if I am wrong for I am open to learning new things. You use "-san" as the equivalent to Mr or Mrs yes? Are there others? I did not know. Please tell me more!

I am glad you received the clothes, they are the best I could find. I cannot, unfortunately, send you any photographs at the moment as I seem to have lost my camera. And so soon after I bought it! What an annoyance! I bet you that bastard *ahem* I mean France, has stolen it from me.

I really do not wish to trouble you, but I am intrigued just what is this gift you are preparing?

Sincerely

Arthur


	30. Neonsakura1022 1

Dear England,

Ahem, well as my cousin was kind enough to send in my question to you I

thought it was about time I send in a letter myself, don't you think? And

besides I wouldn't want you to think she was making me up, yes? Well then, I

was wondering since you were so kind as to answer my previous question what

made you give it all up? Being a pirate must have been wonderful so what

mystical force caused you to give it up? Were yo forced, did you choose it?

Pray tell, because it has been bugging at me ever since my cousin showed me

the response to her letter from you. I apoligize for my rather vulgar way of

speaking but as my cousin so kindly pointed out earlier I have the

uh...recklessness of a boy... Well, anyway you may respond whenever you want

or not at all if you choose but I would very much like to know.

From,

Sakura

P.S I never did properly thank you for answering my previous question even

though it was rather personal did I?...Well for that I am sorry for I may have

been treading on dangerous territory but thank you for being kind enough to

answer it...I must go now because speaking this uh- Proper is getting rather

annoying to me...

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Sakura,<p>

It is a pleasure to hear from you, I heard that you were having trouble with penny postage but I trust this must have been corrected now? You need not trouble yourself with talking "proper" as you say. I don't mind as long as you are not rude to me. (Although I do not mind if you are rude about France)

There comes a time when one feels that it is time to move on to better things. The industrial revolution was on its way and the profession of Privateering was no longer such a noble profession. I realised that there was no longer a need for me to carry it on. I had other duties that I needed to attend to. That is why I am no longer a "Pirate." Of course I don't expect you to completely understand wh I gave it up, really I just felt it was time for a change."

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	31. ShunKazamisGirl 4

Ah, good day,

I have forgot to mention you that my cousin, Neonsakura1022, FINALLY has

access to penny postage so please expect a letter from her, which you must

have received and possibly replied by now. Anyway, I have just one question

that I am hoping if you can answer for me; do you.. happen to fancy anyone

quite recently? I am asking you this because I have noticed that most of the

young ladies my age are becoming quite stiff, shallow, and ignorant (possibly)

like the women from the upper class (as my cousin pointed out) and somehow,

the men about my age are quite taken to them anyway and even went as far as...

well, having stirrings and doing whatever it is on bed.. ^~^ and I shall

inform you that if anyone IS hoping to consider you, perhaps you should

analyze how they are acting (even as you are answering letters at this

moment).

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

I have received and answered your cousins letter, I am glad she can now use penny postage.

I-I do not presently have f-f-feelings for anyone at this current moment in time! D-Do not press me with such matters! Besides I have no time for such things, my duty as a nation must come first.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	32. Singapore 4

England,

Where do I get off putting myself in a place where my parental figure needs to

ask forgiveness from me? It is not my place as a daughter to put her parent

below her. You were never in a place where you needed forgiveness from me. I

am a filial daughter, if that would be all to you.

Thank you. Those were a treasure that I looked forward to in my younger years.

A brief respite from the upgrading and studying and learning. I cherished

them. Made me feel like I had a reason for existing and that I existed in the

first place.

Are you trying to pacify me? There is no need. If anything it should be me

doing that. please forgive me for being so rude and unassuming of you for the

past few letters. I hope you pardon them.

No, I am not as old as you. You are my parental figure. It would be.. wierd..

but I am only thirteen. There is still much I have to do and so much I need to

grow, and my rebellious age either is coming or has come. I can feel it.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

I am glad to see that you are no longer angry with me.

How are things for you now you are grown up? I hope you are enjoying independence (although I have no idea why I would give you it) it can be very difficult to stand on one's own two feet, make sure you stay strong!

I forgive your outburst in the previous letters, you had every right to be angry with me.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p>Engw- Englann-England,<p>

So you are pwoud of me yes? That makes me happee! I oso-aso-also, learned a

new word fwom your letter. Phenomenal! I readed it up in the dictionary. It

means very good wight? I'll try and write weally well from now on! Then you'll

stay impressed wif me!

I'm not a bwother? No, bother? Weally? Thats good. I must have been hearing

things befowe then. I was kinda sure you said that news abwout me were to

bothersome and not much worth of yowe time, and that the wepowts-repow-reports

should be as succincit as possible. And they towld me that you dindnt want me

to go wif you or had much to do with you intill I was owlder and morwe

capable. I'll still try harwd though, just in case.

Thats good. I will try and make you more pwoud of me. Just you wait! I'll grow

up so fast, you wouldnt even wecognise me anymore becose I would have grown so

much! Thogh.. It would be nice if you still could even if I grew.. Fingers

cwossed thogh!

Okay! I'll wait for you! Evewyday, at the harbor when I get the time! I can

wait, dont worry!

At the harbor waiting alweady,

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

Phenominal means more than just good, it means absolutely brilliant which is what you are! Make sure you practise your English lots so that you get better and better.

I have spoken with your governor and assured him that you writing to me is most definitely NOT a bother, in fact it would make me very happy if you would write to me as much as possible.

Don't catch a cold waiting at the harbour every day Singapore! It may be a few months yet before I am able to get a passage to see you. Be patient little one.

Love

England

* * *

><p><strong>yes i can see england stalling a lot, but singapore will stay hopeful!<strong>


	33. BlarneyImp 8

Hello England,

Are you only saying it's a good name because it is also your name? I'm only

joking. Though I do have a book on King Arthur. I would have loved to meet

him, along with Shakespeare. I can only imagine what it must have been like to

watch his plays when they were first written. Of course, there were only men

in theatre back then, and then there were the groundlings. Which of his plays

is your favourite? I find A Midsummer Night's Dream to be my favourite, if I

had to choose.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

True, I am quite fond of my own name; however King Arthur was a great man in his own right. Very noble and just king, but that's another story. You know I once accompanied him on one of his quests? But I'm afraid you won't find me mentioned in any of the stories.

Shakespeare, genius! A midsummer night's dream is a very amusing play and I am happy you like it. I'm sure Shakespeare would have been happy to hear that as well. Personally I do like The Merchant of Venice and Hamlet is a favourite of mine as well. Of course I was never a groundling! I sat in the best seats the Globe theatre had to offer!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i love merchant of venice, its one of the best! <strong>


	34. Neonsakura1022 2

Dear England,

Hello there again, thank you for answering my previous question, I do

appreciate it. I acctually do understand what you meant by it was time for

change, I went through something like that once in my life as well. I have

another question for you however but this time it is unrelated to pirates. As

you probably know both stories Peter pan and Alice in wonderland both

originate from your country, they are favourites of mine actually, but which

one do you prefer? And why? Personally, I prefer Alice in Wonderland but it

would be nice to know about your opinion. Oh, and who is your favourite

character from each novel? I like the little white rabbit and Toodles! Ahem...

/ Sorry I got a little carried away with my excitment... Well anyways as I

satated last time you may answer whenever you like, or not at all if that is

what you wish but it would be nice to hear from the country where my favourite

stories come from.

From,

Sakura

P.S

Do you know the answer to the riddle the mad hatter asks? I do, but I think

the answer was rather obvious...although it may just be me who thinks

that...If not I do not mind telling you as the answer is rather peculiar...

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Sakura,<p>

Ah! Both fine novels indeed! Yes, I have read both of them, albeit a long time ago, and they are favourites of mine as well. It is hard to pick which of them I prefer but, hmm, Peter Pan is probably my favourite. You know for every book or performance of Peter Pan the author insisted that a donation be given to Great Ormond Street Hospital for sick children? A very charitable man he is.

As for my favourite characters, well… in Peter Pan I would have to say Michael, since he is a fine gentleman in the making. Reminds me a little of how America was when he were young. Although the Pirate in me secretly likes Captain Hook.

As for Alice in wonderland, a most strange novel indeed, I would say my preferred character would have to be the white rabbit as well. He is very amusing.

Please tell me the answer to the riddle, I cannot remember it for the life of me.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i havent read those books in ages! i love peter pan!<strong>


	35. ShunKazamisGirl 5

England,

Ah! Forgive me! I do not mean to immediately embarrass you like that! I was

just.. wondering about your opinion... *wipes forehead with lacy hankerchief*

*ahem* Anyway, I understand that you must put on with your duties as a nation,

as it is very important. Pray tell, I do wonder that does anyone else here

knows about such thing? You as a nation?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Speaking of which, I shall visit you at the moment and I will give you

some of my mother's homemade scones; they are simply delicious and you may eat

them as you are doing your duties.

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

I'm not sure If I understand what you mean.

Thank you kindly for the scones; you were correct they are simply delicious! They definitely go well with my morning cup of tea.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	36. Singapore 5

England,

*sigh...* No, I'm not angry with you. That one time was the exception. I

completely understand why you did the things you did and still do the things

you do. The logic behind it is'nt very hard to guess or follow after all.

It's.. been fun. Yes. The start hurt a lot, I mean you made me incestuously

and bisexually made me marry my sister and than we got into such horrible

fights that made us divorce and even now we still dont see eye to eye. Then

the riots and the fighting and all that crap happened, but we pulled through.

We defied everyone's expectations and flipped them off because we did it even

when they thought we couldn't. And now I've become so much more that I ever

was. And I'm still changing. An impressive feat you said to me once and I for

that matter totally agree.

But I still follow your education system and quite some other stuff. I guess I

cant really let you go now can I? I'll be so much more, just you wait. I'll

make you see me for the wonder I am!

Expect it!

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

I'm glad you still take after me even after all those years. Keep getting stronger, but don't forget me!

W-What! Why on earth would I do that to you and your sister? It's illegal!

Sincerely

England

* * *

><p>Daddy,<p>

It's been thirty-fouwr days since I got the letter that you sayed that you

would be coming, and I have been waiting st the harbor evewyday, just as I

pwomised! It rained on the twenty secownd day thogh so I did become kinda

sick. Only Kinda thogh! And now I'm all better! But don worry, I'll still come

and wait for you everyday!

Anway, how is England? I hope the place is nice to you. I wanna grow up and be

kinda weally like you, so I'm gonna find out everything I can so I can copy

it! Anyway, my goveneovenove- how do you stop that word? Well he wants to

write to you as well so thats all.

Anyway, I'm working verwy hard to impwove myself so you can expect much

results an be verwy pwoud of me. And I'll work even hawder from now on!

Take care of yowe self!

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Little Singapore,<p>

How many times will I have to tell you? Do not wait out in the rain! The last thing I want is for you to get ill from all the cold and rain. If you must wait, wait at home where it is warm. I'll let you know when I am coming officially. Remember it is very hard for me!

England is good thank you, I'd love for you to come visit me one day at my house. I am sure you would like it. Perhaps you could meet some of my other colonies. India, Australia and New Zealand to name but a few. I'm sure you would get along well!

Next time you write to me I would like you to tell me a new English word you have learned alright? I want to make sure you are practising hard! Make sure you know what it means!

Until I see you little one!

Love

Daddy

* * *

><p>Mr Kirkland,<p>

My apologies for intruding however, please allow me to request that you keep

your letters to a minimum. Singapore has been mighty distracted as of late,

starting since you sent your letter and has been acting relatively peculiar.

She insists on spending every minute of her free time at the harbors and had

actually gotten extremely sick because of it. The doctors feared for her

greatly and were requesting some very sombre demands. She has also started

alienating herself from the people her age as well as her sisters and has been

overworking herself to the extreme. I fear this may damage her and her

progress. I hope you understand my current plight and have the graciousness to

help alleviate it.

Thank you for your time.

Governor of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Sir,<p>

I will write to my colony whenever I wish too. It would be cruel of me to ignore her when I am dealing her countries affairs wouldn't it? I would appreciate it if you could stop her from waiting at the docks for me, for I know it will be many months before I am able to come to visit. I worry for her health. Have you tried sending her to school? That would introduce her to children of her own age.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p><strong>this took me 12 hour to answer...**


	37. Japan 6

Ano.. I suppose I must regress back to Asa-san then yes? Excuse me for the

mistake.. I thought that you knew what you were agreeing to..

San is to show respect for a person you think is on par with you or perhaps

slightly higher. I suppose I could be like Mr in that sense. It' mainly to

show respect. Kun is to show closeness between two people, such as friends. To

refer to a person's given name without prefix is to show more proximity than

just good friends.. I apologise for making you refer to me and reciprocating

it when you did not have the knowledge as to what you were doing..

There are others of course such as prefixes between teacher and students and

prefixes between lovers.. But I am sure it would just bore you. It's not as if

you would be using them to anyone Japanese.. So it doesnt matter..

Ah, it's no problem. You dont have to worry about it..

Hmm? Oh, er, please be patient for it. I shall send it as soon as I can.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

Gosh this is indeed confusing! It's fine, you may call me Arthur. In fact please call me Arthur! No need to be formal in your letters. In England we do not have suffixes for names like you do. Friends just refer to each other by first names or sometimes nicknames. Please, I apologise for confusing you!

Please, I do want to know more about you…I-I mean your culture! So don't hesitate to tell me, I do not find you boring at all. In fact I think you are *ahem* I think you are a very interesting person Kiku. You are a good friend of mine.

I look forward to my gift, even if I am a little nervous about what it might be…

From

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>aww poor kiku, arthur didnt mean to upset him...<strong>


	38. BlarneyImp 9

Hello England,

I will admit, I am also fond of my name. Only because I have never met another

person with my name. You went with King Arthur on a quest? You're one of those

people that have too many interesting stories to tell, aren't you? I adore

stories, but they're kind of my job.

I couldn't imagine you as a groundling. I wouldn't be able to stand any

groundlings. I'm a stickler for ettiquete and it irritates me to the very core

of my being when somebody speaks during a performance.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

Your name is indeed unique, I like it. Stories are wonderful things, and you are correct, I do have many to tell.

I remember the quest like it were yesterday, to find a golden chalice that had been spoken of only in legend. When we found it, after days and days of travelling and fighting enemies we found it. It was beautiful. That s the short version of the story. Ahh…. Forgive me I tend to get lost in my memories easily…

I did once go to the Globe as a groundling, just to see what it was like. After the play my feet were sore and I was penniless-those bloody pick-pockets! *ahem* excuse my outburst. And yes, they never stop talking!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i'm studying them in english lit at the moment si ive read quite a few...<strong>


	39. Glasgow 1

Dear Uncel Victorian Iggy

hello uncel Iggy remember me? Glasgow? the one who got sent to the mental

hospital? Yeah well they doctors have let me send you letters.

its nice here. But every time i make progress recovering i become "Insane"

again...i dont know why or how but they say im a Anti-social weed smoker who

is the most sadistic person theve ever had. Cant think why..

Oh well got to go take my medicince wich i wont coz they cant fource me to

Hate and Love

Glasgow

* * *

><p>Dear Glasgow,<p>

Oho! So Bedlam is allowing you to write letters now? They told me you were too sick to write. Well, this is indeed a surprise how are you faring? Perhaps you need stronger medication… that should sort you out. You'd better take it! It's for your own good!

How has Scotland been lately? I haven't heard from him lately. I trust you should know since you are his child.

Sadistic is a good description for you…

From  
>Uncle England<p>

P.S Don't call me Iggy!


	40. NeonSakura1022 3

Dear England,

I love both books as well, and Captain hook is a secret favourite of mine too,

although I have a soft spot for Smee...Well anyways, the answer to the riddle

is "Poe writes both". As you probably know the poet Edgar allen poe, he wrote

the famous poem "The raven" On a writing desk so the smililarity between these

two is that he wrote both! Quite clever of Lewis Carrol don't you

think...although he had no idea that, this was the answer when he wrote it. He

literally said "I have no idea actually but it sounds quite mad, does it not?"

I loved this quote because it is something you do not hear everyday from a

dignified author is it? ...Bleh, I am sorry if I sound out of it today, I have

not had much sleep and some of my friends have been teasing me and it's

getting me a little gloomy. Have you ever been teased? Probably not, being the

great nation that you are...But it's frustrating being teased for the things

you like, even if I try to make it seem as though everything is fine it is

growing to be more diffcult. Sigh, who cares, just keep moving forward and

smile through it all that's my motto so I should live by it! I'm sorry for

this pointless letter, you don't need to respond it was just nice to vent out

a little bit.

From,

Sakura

P.S

I don't think that liking fantasy is odd at all, I like the thought that there

are magical creatures about in the world that we cannot see. And now that I

think about you probably think I am crazy now so I shall say no more- but

still that thought that things like Fairies and such exist really does

intrigue me...

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Sakura,<p>

Ah yes, I've heard of Poe. He's one of America's writers. Mine are far superior if I do say so myself.

Don't think that just because I am a nation I have never experienced teasing. Scotland, Wales and the Irelands used to tease me terribly long ago. Not to mention that bastard *ahem* France. Stay strong, and if you feel you can no longer deal with it alone tell someone. I had no one to tell back then, I just had to put up with it. Just thinking about that frog has put me in a bad mood…*ahem* I shall make myself some tea to calm down I think. Perhaps you are in need of a calming cup of tea also?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S I can assure you, the fae are real. I have seen them myself, you are not mad.


	41. ShunKazamisGirl 6

Good Day,

Oh, I must say that you're absolutely welcome. ^^ Yes, I know.. sometimes my

own explainations are hard to explain, anyway, but I try to state them out

clearly as much as I can. Anyhow, my dear cousin, Neonsakura1022, as you know

her, just told me that she have sent you a letter, am I correct? As I would

like to also clearly state out, I do like the stories Peter Pan and Alice in

Wonderland as well. ^^ I do have another one that I have recently read and

enjoyed, I believe it was Oliver Twist? Have you read it as well? I cannot

help but to feel sorry of whatever happened to poor Oliver himself. I also

simply cannot believe that many children were used for such hard labour!

Somehow, it simply does not feel right. Why would many people use them for all

of the hard work? Maybe it is best if all of the children should get an

education first, do you agree?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Oliver Twist you say? Ah yes, *ahem*, I have read it. Indeed it is a very powerful novel concerning hard labour. But I state here and now that it is a necessity for my economy! I don't want my people to be even more starving and poor than they already are do I? In some cases, by sending children to work it is the only way families get food for their table. But don't blame me, I don't like it at all, but those stuck-ups in parliament seem to only be interested in themselves.

But things aren't as bad now as they were in Oliver's time, no not at all. The education act makes it so all children can attend school for free to age 11. No matter what class they are. The mine act forbids children under 10 from working in mines and there are improvements being made to factory conditions. And if all else fails the families can go to the workhouse, at least then they can be assured of a meal.

Dickens is a good writer, but he'll have to be careful about what he says ion these times. Or else he may find himself in trouble. He's giving people ideas. Next thing you know women will be wanting the vote! Can you imagine that? Preposterous!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	42. BlarneyImp10

Hello England,

Well, Blarney isn't my real name, though I am glad you like my collegue's

choice in names. It's a stage name, there isn't a purpose behind it. All of my

troupe has a stage name.

If there is one thing you must know about me, it is this: I will sit and

listen to stories all day no matter the length or content. Though the quest

for the Grail is my favourite story.

I apologize, for I found that amusing. No need to apologize for the outburst,

I have heard and said worse.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

Your stage name, I see. It is still a very good name!

Well, when I am not busy I will be sure to tell you a story of mine. I'd love for you to hear them. The quest for the grail is a good one.

I'm glad I did not shock you with my outburst, it must be my inner pirate speaking from time to time.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	43. Singapore 6

England,

You do not need to worry about me forgetting you. That is highly improbable. I

still need you to be able to look at me, look at me after all. 's hard though!

Why do you keep not noticing me except for a passing glance! ? It's so

annoying!

.. Maybe because you though she was a boy at that time? Or maybe it was

because "the situation calls for it, and we are countries after all. I'm sure

it doesn't count as much.."

You decide.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

I know I cannot be exactly responsible for the actions of my future self at the moment but I promise that in the future, that is to say my future, I promise to acknowledge you properly. I-I really d-don't understand w-why I would do that. S-Surely it is illegal? T-This is terrible!

England

* * *

><p>Daddy,<p>

Its been ninety seven days since you sent the letter that sayed that you would

be coming and I'm still keeping my pwomise!

And this time you dont need to worry, coz I had an umbwella with me so I didnt

get too wet. Besides that time as the exception. See? New word! Exception

means the odd one out. The not usuwal one. Anyway that was the ecxeption coz

that rain was weally weally weally heavy even for me!

I think I might want to meet Austwalia. Is he nice?

I'm alweady growing! I grew thwree mililimeters since then!

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dearest Little Singapore,<p>

Well done, exception is a very difficult word and I am very pleased to hear you using it. But I still do not want you waiting out in the cold for me very day alright? You need to go to school and play with children your own age. Be a good girl and do that for me alright? I'll be over as soon as I can.

Australia is very nice, I told him about you and he is eager to meet you too! He has a pet koala that I'm sure you will love. New Zealand wants to meet you a well. But if he sets his sheep loose around the house again I will ground him…

Lots of love

Daddy

* * *

><p>Dear sir,<p>

I have tried to stop her but she always knows how to escape and the best

places to hide at the harbor. Believe me sir, she is too smart to go to school

for her own age, and at the rate she is going? I highly doubt it. Still I

shall try I suppose. Thank you for your suggestions. I shall contact you if

another development occurs.

Thank you for your time,

Governor of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Sir,<p>

Good, I trust you to keep things under control.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>thanks, its cuz im trying to juggle this, my other letters fic and my homework at the same time!<strong>


	44. ShunKazamisGirl7

Ah Good Day,

I apologize for my seemingly-short yet actually long delay in my letter.

School had just started and it was not all that bad, it was just... well, a

bit tedious. Anyhow, while I was at my school on the first day, I was eating

lunch outside, as it was nice out, when this man with the blond locks.. I

believe his name was Francis? He was looking for "Angleterre", he meant you

possibly, for some apparent reason... but I sensed that he somehow gives you a

bad feeling so I outwitted him by saying that you were in America (but

actually, you are still here). That SHOULD keep him away from you... hm, now

that I mention this, did he, um... do anything bad to you earlier? Perhaps in

your past life?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

School started for you? I thought they had been back for a while now. At least I know all of my children are at school. (and I have a lot of them, they all go to different schools…)They drive me insane sometimes! So at least when they are at school I can be assured of some peace and quiet.

T-That frog bastard was looking for me? Thank you for not telling him where I was. I certainly do not need him molesting me right now!

*ahem* he is the reason I am not a virgin, if you know what I mean. That is what he did to me.

Sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>iggy has a lot of kids, they're all my oc's and i am very fond of them. :)<strong>


	45. London 1

Hi Dad,

Wow, everyone's doing these letter things at the moment.

Ahh 1850, that was a good year...I think, I dunno, it's 2011 now and that was

over a hundred years ago. My memory isn't amazing ^^;

So, how are you? I'm pretty damn bored right now, I've been stuck inside all

day...good old British weather.

Bye

London ~Alexandra Kirkland~

* * *

><p>Good Day Alexandra,<p>

My goodness! 2011? How on earth is it 2011 for you and 1850 for me? Strange, this new penny postage must stretch through time as well as across England!

How have you been? If you're bored you can always read a book, I know that there are plenty to choose from in the house! Ah yes, it's raining here as well. Good old British Weather haha!

Write back please!

Daddy

* * *

><p><strong>yay! London writes! i've always wanted a letter from london! <strong>


	46. Japan 7

Asa-san

No, it is I that should apologise. I was pushing you unfairly by making you

use terms that you did not understand. Please forgive me. I was much to

forward and not understanding enough. Please excuse my weaknesses. I should

have thought of you more.

.. Thank you for not finding me boring. Please excuse my loss of tact. Thank

you for viewing me as a friend. I.. appreciate it greatly.. Yes, thank you for

viewing me high enough to be considered as your friend.. Asa-san is very kind.

There is not much to say about me, I am sure. Asa-san is much more interesting

to know and listen about. Your customs and culture is absolutely fascinating.

Please be patient for it. I am making changes so that it would be more

suitable for the occasion. I apologise for making you wait.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

I don't want to cause confusion again, but I really do not mind if you just call me Arthur. No need to be formal towards me. Do not apologise, it is my own fault that I am ignorant to your culture. I barely know anything about some of my own colonies, let alone the rest of the world.

Of course we are friends, very good friends, I lo-*ahem* I think we have a lot in common. So to apologise for all this confusion I have enclosed a little gift for you. It is a book on English history and legend. Such as the legend of King Arthur and his knights of the round table.

I await your reply eagerly.

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>So cute!<strong>


	47. Ivy 1

Good Day England,

How have you been faring as of late? My friend, Blarney, informed me you were

writing letters. I hope you do not mind another to answer. I had recently

visited your country and I do say it's quite astonishing! Such an awe

inspiring land. When I had arrived home, the sights were so vivid I was able

to paint a picture of a lovely memory I had at the Tower of London.

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Ivy,<p>

Of course I do not mind answering another letter, it's no bother to me. Yes my country is very beautiful is it not? I am very fond of my land, where exactly did you visit? London? Oxford? Pray tell me. You saw the Tower of London? A very terrible place to go if you are a prisoner. I have seen many men and women in my time sail beneath the arch of traitor's gate and never return. I would love to see the picture you painted. You're not the first person to be moved by my country, Wordsworth wrote a great number of poems about my land.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	48. France 4

Angleterre,

I didn't mean to upset you Angleterre...I sent you a bottle of my good wine ;)

Well i can't help it but touch you everytime i see you Angleterre! You are so

slender and beautiful and your eyes are so gorgeous...

~Francis

* * *

><p>*hic* Thanksss….*hic* but I don't like it when you touch me thereeeee… *hic* ….*passes out drunk*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>oh no iggy got drunk!<strong>


	49. NeonSakura1022 4

Dear England,

Thanks for the advice and I think I may take you up on that tea offer if that

is okay? Actually I did talk about it with someone and I am feeling a lot

better! Were you really serious about the fae being real, or are you just

teasing too? Actually now that I think about it you seem to nice to tease

about something like that so never mind. What are the fae like? I really would

love to hear about them! Which side of the Fairy courts do you prefer? I think

the Unseelie court sounds fascinating! No offence but you do not need to be so

formal at the beggining of your letters, calling me just 'Sakura' is quite all

right, you can drop the 'Miss'. O/O You don't have to of course! But it seems

odd because I refer to you as just 'England' and it seemes a little strange to

me that while I use no real formalities with you, you use one with me! / Ahem

uh well, just to change the subject uh...What's your favourite shakespearean

play? I love ' A mid-summers night dream' I thought it was really cute and

romantic how everyone falls in love with the wrong person! So it was nice

hearing from you again, hope to write again soon!

Sincerly,

Sakura

P.S

I think it's really noble how even though you got tease by Scotland and them,

you were still able to pull through.

* * *

><p>Good Day Sakura,<p>

The fae and I are good friends. They often accompany me to meetings. Although the other nations do not believe me as they do not have "the sight". Except for Norway ,he can see me. Of course I would not tease you! Though I have never been to the fearie court personally, I would one day love to go.

My favourite play? A merchant of Venice I think.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short reply, i'm kinda in a rush<strong>


	50. BlarneyImp 11

Hello England,

Why thank you!

Well, I would love to hear a story sometime. I have a couple myself, though

they aren't what you would expect from a 'proper lady'.

It just may be. Anne Bonny was my favourite pirate when I was little. It may

be because I'm a bit of a feminist though.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

Ah yes, a very headstrong woman was Anne Bonny. I have a rather large scar on my shoulder that she was kind enough to give me. Ah yes, a story.

This occurred back in the days of King Arthur (I was a lot younger than I am now. ) where magic was still a practised art and beasts that exist now only in legend were real.

I was young and headstrong, and my current master (that is to say King Arthur) had heard tale of a magic chalice that could bestow the gift of immortality unto anyone who drank from it. Naturally he wanted to seek out this chalice, to see for himself whether it were real or just myth.

So we rode out one morning, fully armoured and prepared for anything, I remember that it was very cold. Winter was on its way, but autumn was not yet ready to give into him. We covered a great trek of land that morning, over many hills and into the neighbouring valley. We stopped on the outskirts of an enormous forest that lay between our kingdom and the next. It was here, when we had lowered our guard and begun to relax, that we were attacked by a gang of bandits who roamed the forest where we were heading.

Immediately I drew my sword and prepared to fight. One of the men came at me with a dagger and we fought. We had the better weapons, but the sheer number of the bandits meant that we were struggling to keep them at bay.

*ahem* I shall have to continue this in my next letter I can hear my doorbell ringing, I think America is here.I must go and lock away all my breakables.

Until Next time

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	51. Glasgow 2

Dear Uncel IGGY~

...Yes im writing letters and I AM NOT SICK they brought me here to bloody

make me a test subject! And im not fairing well i have to stay in a completly

white room in a straght jaket because i...sorta...broke one of the gaurds

neaks...AND I DONT NEED STRONGER MEDICATION...Im never taking it its a bloody

scam it makes me more violent do they have an exscuse to keep me here for more

boody tests!

Uh...i dont know...ive been here for what? 2-4 YEARS...

...-glares-...

Hate and love

Glasgow "Anna Kirkland"

P.S ill call you what ever i like Uncel Iggy~

* * *

><p>Anna Kirkland if you call me "Iggy" again I shall instruct your father to come and punish you and if he doesn't then I shall! It is not a proper respectful term for one's kin.<p>

You are there because we want you to get better, the more you struggle and refuse the longer you will remain there. Just let them treat you and you can go back home again alright?

Sincerely

Uncle ARTHUR!


	52. Ivy 2

Good Day England,

I only had the chance of visiting London. I had gone with my aunt, who

suggested we visit England before heading to Germany. I wanted to explore a

little, but perhaps I can go back another day. I wouldn't want to go to the

Tower of London as a prisoner, though I love the architecture of it. I can

send you the painting if you like. I am a fan of Wordsworth, and a great deal

of other poets. However, Wordsworth and Poe are my top two.

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Ivy,<p>

I see, well London is indeed a wonderful city. Where did you go in London? Next time I suggest you come for a little longer and visit some of my other cities and towns. There's the Lake District for example, a good friend of mine lives there Miss Beatrix Potter. Or perhaps Oxford, the city of the dreaming spires. Yes, there are lots of places you can go. Wordsworth wrote a poem about my capital, what was it called again? Ah yes "Composed upon Westminster Bridge" have you ever heard of it?

The tower, the name strikes fear into my very soul. You know my life is in the hands of the ravens that dwell there. If all the ravens leave the tower then England shall fall, the legend says…

Poe? He's one of America's isn't he? What does that fool know about literature?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	53. Victoria 1

Good day sir,

I am quite pleased to have the opportunity to write you. I rather like the

culture of your time though I don't now if I would manage very well.

I'm curious; were you with the queen when she was threatened in 1942 by John

Francis? It sounds like a terrifying experience and I was wondering how you

handled it.

I hope my letter sees you in good health and isn't too terribly boring.

Sincerely,

Victoria

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Victoria,<p>

It is nice to have received a letter from you. My culture is splendid indeed!

1942? I think you must have your dates confused my dear, for a start it is only 1850 here. I don't know anything about events beyond my time now. But the name John Francis does ring a bell. Yes, I remember he was the one who tried to assassinate our good Queen Victoria. Quite a frightening ordeal to say the least. Humans die, I do not but I still find the threat of being shot very unnerving.

Of course you are not boring! You would only be boring if you were France.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	54. Japan 8

Asa-san,

Thank you for forgiving my mistake on how to refer to you. You are indeed too

kind. However, I cannot allow myself to be so easily forgiven. The

consequences of me being so weak and faultful would have been so dire,

especially for you, I imagine.. I would not forgive myself if something had

happened due to my weak control over my emotions. Please, forgive my

inadequacies..

No! Please do not apologise! It was my fault for being so prideful that I

thought you would know of me.. Please forgive me.. I am ashamed that I would

act so dishonourably.. Please forgive my folly..

Y-yes, thank you for thinking of me so highly.. I fear that I may not deserve

it though. I would be content to even just be.. Ah, please excuse my

ramblings..

Asa-san is much too kind and gracious, even to someone as undeserving as me. I

thank you. I will keep it with care and cherish your present. I shall start

reading on your history and legends as soon as I can.

As for my present.. please, I apologise, but my miscalculations means that I

must re-do the whole thing from scratch.. Forgive me but I would require your

patience for the time being.. Forgive my uselessness. In the mean time, please

accept some of the artworks and calligraphy of the land. These are the best I

have. I hope they please you.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Good Day Kiku,<p>

Please allow yourself to be forgiven, I cannot stand the thought that you might be worrying about me. You are my good friend and I do not want you to worry about me, I can take care of myself!

The artwork you sent me is simply incredible! I am afraid I don't know what the calligraphy means but it is still a sight to behold. Did you do these yourself Kiku? I recognise the writing style from watching you at world meetings. N-Not that I watch you all the time! *ahem*

I would send you something but I am afraid America has made my house a mess and I must go clean it up.

Sincerely

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>they'll get together eventually i'm sure. they're made for each other :)<strong>


	55. London 2

Hi Dad,

Yea, these letter thngs are pretty amazing, they travle the world and time

and...it's so complicated and confusing in my opinion.

I've been fine, apart from a few...err, things that have happened since your

time, but, at the moment things seem to be reasonably calm. I could always

read one of the books, that is the reason why we've got them, but, there are

plenty of other things.

How are you right now?

London.

* * *

><p>Good Day London,<p>

Yes indeed they are confusing. I wonder what's in store for me in the future I wonder? Not that you can tell me obviously, you don't want to distort time or something.

Why don't you read some Dickens? Or perhaps some poetry? What else can there be to do?

I am absolutely fine thank you. Things are as usual at the moment.

Love

Daddy


	56. ShunKazamisGirl 8

Good Day,

He... is REALLY the reason why you are not a v-v-virgin? O.O That is

absolutely terrible! I do feel sorry, for an innocent nation, that must be

very hard (believe me, that has happened to a few of the older girls..I think

they got raped? Because of this, they had to skip school but still had to work

in factories and such, even though they turned out to be pregnant afterwards).

Will it be alright if I.. um, give you a hug? Just this once? *blushes hard* /

Maybe you might feel better. Oh, and I am not sure if, as a nation, you would

have to get to know every single one of your people here? I am asking you this

because since not only me, but also my dear cousin, who writes letters to you,

maybe you shall get to know us better. You may think that because we are

related to one other would mean that we would be alike, correct? Well... I

believe that is sort of.. true. But we are not exactly alike by personality...

ah, how can I fully explain this hard subject? *sighs* I would advice you,

England, that it may be best if you ask Neonsakura1022 of the differences

between her and me; perhaps that she may answer this question better.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. I am making sure that man, Francis, is not around, trying to molest you

again. Just in case.

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Yes…indeed he is the reason. Not something I particularly like to remember. I was only young, back in the early 1200's I believe it was. *ahem* it was terrible and I have never forgiven that froggy bastard for it!

*ahem* i-if you must, I am not accustomed to such *ahem* behaviour.

It is not physically possible for me to know everyone in my land, I am a vast empire after all. It would make my skull crack under all the strain of remembering. Sometimes its hard enough to remember who my colonies are! But I wouldn't mind having to get to know you and your cousin better through these letters. It would be a great pleasure.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to change my picture to the one of victorian iggy<strong>


	57. NeonSakura1022 5

Dear England,

A merchant of venice? I have never heard of that one, I must go look it up!

Well anyways, Norway can also see the fae? That's remarkable! Hong Kong has

told me that he can see them as well! He is one of your collonies correct? I

wonder why I cannot, maybe it is because they do not wish for me to see them?

But then again I have heard that the fae prefer green eyes...or maybe it's

because I do not seem friendly? Who knows-. And to the comment about you

wanting to visit the fairy court, that may not be the wisest of ideas as the

fae apparently like to take mundanes captive and torture them for their own

amusment, addicting the humans to their drugs but then as soon as they become

dependant on said drug take it away from them so that they can watch as the

person slowly goes crazy. It is rather horrifying huh? But then there are the

fairies who are not part of either Seelie or Unseelie courts who are much

kinder than the ones who are a part of one. I think I prefer those fairies

more... Well on a happier note I just got by my first week of school! I joined

an advanced english class and it is amazingly fun! The most remarkable thing

is that we are going to be studying the play "Romeo and Juliet"! I personally

do not really like that play but since it is shakesphere why not? I am taking

two other languages as well and both teachers are nice! Although I prefer my

Japanese class over my French class, as I do not like the french language, or

France for that matter... Actually on that note why do you dislike France so

much? I mean other than his perverted-ness, or his gross-ness and his rapist

like ways of acting- is there even anything to like about him? Well, actually

I like Joan of arc, she is one of my heroes but that doesn't really have

anything to do with France does it? Just the country, not the person. I find

it rather funny how people at my school bug me about being 'Short' and 'Cute

and 'Tsundere' when I am in fact short but not cute or tsundere in the

slightest! Although my friends say that this is true as well...And that my

shortness make me cute and so does my tsundreness-Do you know what tsundere

means? I learned the meaning the other day and thought it was a load of

bollocks that I have this traint in me. Well I guess I will say farewell as I

have let this letter drag on for quite a while and you are probably bored of

reading what I have to say. :/

So goodbye for now.

From,

Sakura

P.S

I am sorry if I am unresponsive to your letter for the next little while as my

school has a trip planned and we will be going to Europe, England being one of

the stops we will be making! Maybe we can meet when I get there? It would be

smashing if we could as, you sound like an interesting person!

P.S.S

This will be the last one I promise, but my cousin said that she met France

and he was asking for you but she said you were in America, did you hear of

that? I was wondering if you did because I thought a brave act like that

shouldn't go unnoticed- wait, if he is in America that means he may be near

me- oh dear, now I am scared- What if he finds me- Ugh, that is creepy- Well

whatever if he tries anything I will sock him in the mouth- my one friend says

I should be scared as he may try to take my first kiss- oh no... If he even

gets near to taking it I will beat him to a pulp as I am saving that for

someone special. Actually let him come, I would love to hit him- that sounds

like a fun time to me :)

Dear England,

I know I said I may be busy for the next little while as I am now taking

etoquete classes for my school trip to Europe but guess who I saw! France. And

all his- bleh-ness. I am scared. He was taking to my friend Feven and Michaela

who are both 'Fascinated' by him. Acoording to them he was asking about you so

they told him I might know because they know that we have been exchanging

letters. I am scared. I ran home today to avoid taking to him, and I swear I

hear him knocking on my door still. I wonder what would happen if I told him I

do not speak any english and only speak to him in korean? Actually that might

work and since he thinks I do not speak english he will leave! I am going to

try that tommorow at school-! Well I guess the point of the letter is, is to

tell you that you are safe for a little while longer, so enjoy the freedom

while you can!

From,

Sakura

P.S

What do I do if he finds out I speak both english AND french? My friend

Michaela says he might try and 'Snog' me, but I have no idea as to what in the

world that means!- Oh no now I am scared again...wish me luck!

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Sakura,<p>

I'm not sure if it is just having green eyes that gives you the ability to see the fae. I think it is a gift they bestow upon chosen few, but I am not completely sure. The fae you describe sounds beastly indeed! I assure you that my fae would never do anything of the sort. The occasional changeling but nothing out of the ordinary.

I cannot remember the true reason to why I despise frog-face, other than the fact that he is a cowardly perverted bastard *ahem*. He has been around me for as long as I can remember, like some kind of fly that will never stop buzzing around your head. I am truly sorry to hear that you have had the misfortune to meet him, I would advise you stay as far away as possible from him. He won't let something trivial like not understanding what you say get in the way of violating you.

A Merchant of Venice is about money lending and not being able to pay off debt, but written in a very amusing style. The ending is very well choreographed and I am sure you will like it. Romeo and Juliet? Ah a sad tale of star-crossed lovers. But it is not one of Shakespeare's tragedies, it is in fact a comedy. Very strange indeed…

Tsundere? I shall ask my friend Japan.

Oh and lastly, Your cousing tells me to ask you what the difference between the two of you is. I don't know why though…

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	58. Singapore 7

England,

Well then. I sincerely hope you do.. but knowing my luck the future events

would cause you to forget someway or another and it wouldn't happen. The

current future hasn't changed after all, despite all the letters I have sent

to you and your pirate self so.. I'm sure you can see my point of view in

this.

Did you even remember my past letters..?

One word, England, and you will know why. War. Post-war actually but I suppose

it's all the same. "In times of crisis, sometimes one must do what is not

right in order to do what is right for the future" or something like that. You

will know. I can hardly bring myself to care anymore..

I can stand well enough on my own.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

I am afraid I do not remember the letters you wrote to my pirate self, but I promise you that I shall not forget the ones now. I cannot fail you Singapore for I am sure you would never forgive me.

War? You say that there is war in my future, oh dear… That's not good, not good at all.

Sincerely

England

* * *

><p>Daddy England,<p>

158! Sill keeping my promise!

So you arwe pwoud of me? Yay! I'm verwy happy now. I was having a bad day you

see, coz I was fowced to go to some "school" wif people that dont like me and

dont understand me coz I'm younger than them and they dont like to say I'm

smarter so they try to bully me. But they wont do that soon.. I got plans...

I wanna get out of that class! I'm thwee and a half! The people my age cant

even speak pwoperly! "Goo, gaga, sh-shake? Aghraglera.." It's howwible! Please

dont make me go there again!

So the govenor went and put me in a class for older people.. And they haaate

me... So as I sayed, I made plans.. They will lean in time..

But thanks to them, I learned a new word! Miniscule.. That's what they called

me.. I'm still growing! I'm going to reach 47Cm soon..

.. Whats a koala? ..What's a sheep?

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dearest Little Singapore,<p>

You must attend school little one, I shall speak with the governor to have him put you in the older class. If they are being nasty to you then let someone know and they will help you. I know they don't understand you, but you must be strong alright?

A koala and a sheep are both animals. I have sent you some drawings so you can see what they look like.

Be good and go to school

Love Daddy


	59. Moscow and Madrid 1

INGLATERRA!

You b-

Ack! Mister Angliya! I'm sorry! Edita is just having another one of her

psychotic lapses! Give her a while and she'll be all sorted out - and if not,

I'll lock her in a cage with Father and that'll make her relax!

Edita, what the hell is with your dog's growling? SIT DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT

OR I'M CALLING ISPANIYA. That's what I thought...

A-ah, oops... wrote down everything I said again...

D-da svedanya,

Madrid (Edita) and Moscow (Morana)

* * *

><p>MADRID WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE? *ahem* I mean Good Day Miss Moscow and Miss Madrid,<p>

How have you been? Still in the habit of writing everything you say I see. When Madrid is calm I'm sure it will be nice to talk to her. If her father can ever forgive me for the Armada, which I suppose he never will…

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	60. ShunKazamisGirl 9

Good Day,

Ah.. right, right. Sorry about that. ^^" I am just trying to help. Anyway, I

am just wondering about this question, is art appreciated at these times now?

I am saying this because the school I go to is actually not just a typical

school, but there are also classes in form of either the Arts, Music, Theatre,

or Dance. I take the art classes along with my usual subjects. In those

classes, even though I have felt kind of.. lonely there, however I am known

for my very detailed works of art that I have done. Since my mother herself is

an artist and my father has a camera (possibly one of the first since they are

hard to come by) so he does photography in his spare time, they would often

take the time for me to learn such things as well, so that the beauty of this

nation itself shall be appreciated. Oh, and if you want, I can try my best to

draw you something, once I have some time. Would that be acceptable?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. I am still waiting of what my cousin told you. I just hope she explains

well.

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Art? Yes it is appreciated by most. However I must say that since the invention of the camera recently photography has become the most current craze. I would love for you to draw me something! I have been worried that since the invention of the camera that people would start to lose interest in fine art. Theatre is most definitely popular, the Globe theatre is a popular place for Londoners to gather on a sunny afternoon!

Your school does not sound like any I have heard of before. It is not very common for girls to go to school at all I'm afraid. Though I have a feeling that may be changing soon…

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

P.S i am awaiting her reply, when i receive it i shall tell you what she says.


	61. Japan 9

Asa-san,

Please do not be angry! I meant you no insult! I know you are very capable of

taking care of yourself and I have great respect for you because of it. I have

admired you very much because you are strong and independent. I apologise, I

am not used to this. Please excuse me, I only meant well.

T-thank you very much for the complement. I am sure the land is grateful for

your appreciation. Y-you do not? Oh, forgive me, I had forgotten that you are

not well versed in my culture.. Y-you.. watch me..? *blush* A-all the time..?

Asa-san.. I.. I do not know what to say.. Thank you for your kind attention...

I find you fascinating as well.. *still blushing*

P-please do not go through all that trouble! I would hate to trouble you.

Please, it is not necessary. The fact that you like it is more than enough for

me.. and my land.. 's people. I am sure.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

I am not insulted in the slightest. As long as you are happy then I am happy.

If you could tell me more about your culture I would love to hear it. That would make me very happy.

T-Thank you, I-I watch y-y-you only b-because *blush* I d-don't want to h-have to watch A-America. T-That idiot t-thinks I only have eyes for him w-when I-I um *ahem* have feelings for another…

Y-You find me f-fascinating? W-Why thank you, I… *ahem* n-no one h-has ever told me that…

Sincerely

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>not intentional, but i've been so stressed lately that i just wrote the letters quickly. i do intend on having some overlaps. and as soon as the oppertunity arises i will take it!<strong>


	62. London 3

Hi Dad,

I'd love to tell you, but...well I can't really say and knowing your own

future isn't good in my opinion. Although I don't mind if you want to know

some things ;P

Again, this is like telling you the future, but, anyway, new things have been

invented since your time, so there's far more to do than just reading.

Love London

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Tell me anything that will not directly affect the future. I'm sure a few things will do no harm?

Really? There are more things you can do? I wish I could know what they were. Just don't cause any trouble for anyone. Remember I taught you to always be ladylike!

Love

Dad


	63. Victoria 2

Good day sir.

I'm terribly sorry about the confusion with dates and such. I believe I was a

bit incapacitated at the time and got confused.

I think France is interesting as well, but I love to learn about many

cultures, so I'm a little biased I suppose.

I've heard that you like to study magic. How's that going for you?

Sincerely,

Victoria

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Victoria,<p>

HOW COULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN THAT FROGGY BASTARD'S CULTURE? *ahem* excuse me, as you may know I have an extreme dislike of France.

I do indeed study magic. It is not going very well at the moment however. I keep being interrupted by a certain Russian gentleman.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>don't worry about it. <strong>


	64. NeonSakura1022 6

Dear England,

Boo- You called me 'Miss' Sakura again... Well anyways A merchant of Venice

sounds quite fascinating I really must find and read it! But I just noticed

this is the first time YOU have asked ME, a question! I am rather pleased!

Well anyways the diffrence between my cousin and myself?...Well one thign for

sure is we are both females, but we have rather um...diffrent ways of acting.

I am much more reckless and loud, while she is more well behaved and polite.

Her tastes of humour are more refined while mine are more towards a dry

sarcasm... She and I are actual in a way quite opposite but in the same sense

we are not because we do have our simmilarities like our inability to get

'dirty' jokes as they call it... Yeah that's about the best I can answer that

question, I am sorry if I wasn't of much help... Oh yes! Guess what happened?

It was rather funny! I was going to my French classroom with my friend Giselle

when France found me on the way there. And I am rather pleased because I got

to punch him! My friends say I was being harsh, and rude as they call it but I

think it was an appropriate time to hit him, I mean seriously he was trying to

steal a kiss from me! Bleh, luckily he didn't but still *Shudders* Just the

thought of it is repulsive! He found out that I speak both English and French

and is rather frustrated because everytime he tries to talk to me I switch

languages on him and only speak to him in either Korean or Japanese (It

depends on whether which one I want to speak at the time) and I must say it is

rather amusing! Especially when his face gets all red with frustration and he

tries to get my friend Michaela or Cassiel to help him and they refuse, it is

priceless! I think the funniest thing is when he tries to act all 'cool' and

'seduce' an answer out of me just to get hit again, school is becoming much

more entertaining! Oh and there is only a few more months until my etoquette

classes are over and I get to go on my school trip to Europe! I am so excited

this is my first time leaving Canada! Other then America but the two are so

close together I don't really count it. Oh yes that is right I ran into

America the other day, strange fellow he is but very...um...interesting(Is

this the right word to descibe him?) I must say. Is it normal for him to eat

so much because he, and my friend Feven, were really scarfing down the food

when they came to my home. Well Good bye for now it was nice hearing from you

again!

From,

Sakura

* * *

><p>Good Day Sakura,<p>

Apologies for the "miss", I had been having a bad day. Sometimes juggling these letters and running my country can be quite a burden on oneself. You lucky thing getting to strike France! Sometimes I would love to do that to him. He really deserves it. Just be careful when you are around him and you should be fine.

A merchant of Venice is a fantastic play. As are Othello, Hamlet and, well, all of his plays are works of genius!

You are coming to Europe? To whereabouts exactly? Maybe we may see each other hmm?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	65. America 1

Dear England,

HEY! How are you doing~? I'm doing awesome, School is in and I get to help

around here, it's awesome! The kids here are so short compared to me! I love

it! Why didn't you tell me that you started a postal service? I would have

written sooner if I had known, it's a good thing I found one of you letters in

Sakuras bag or I would have never known! Sakura got mad at me when she found

out I was looking thogh her bag... and again the other day because I ate her

lunch when she went to the washroom...she's kinda scary when she is mad, kinda

like you actually! Did you know that in school the give the kids work to take

home! It's so weird! I laughed at Sakura until she slapped me because she got

a lot of history work to take home! I thought it was hilarious but then she

said I only found it funny because I didn't get any- Oh yeah! Hey, is it

alright if I continue to send you letters along with Sakuras? I already got

her permission to send mine along with hers but she got all on my case about

how it would be proper if I made sure if it was okay with you first and such-

But anyways yeah it would be cool to hear from you so write back soon okay!

P.S

Did you know that Sakura is one of your colonies? I never knew that until

yesterday when I found out one of her friends...Feven I think it is, told me

that she was Nova scotia! It's so weird finding her over here instead of her

own country, She said she was mad at her boss and ran away or something like

that- I wasn't really paying attention but I was shocked when I found out and

I thought you might know what country she is because she refuses to tell me.

She can be so mean to me sometimes~ oh well, I just wanted to see if she told

you or anything because it's been bugging at me for a while now so yeah- write

back soon okay?

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Why should I tell you everything I do? You do not have to know everything about me America. Still it is good to hear from you and I wouldn't mind if you continued to send letters to me. Sakura has every right to have been vexed with you, how many times have I told you it is not polite to go through other's belongings? I would have thought you would have learned after the incident when you found my old pirate sword…

Sincerely

Victorian England

P.S One of my colonies? Really? Why on earth did she not tell me herself?


	66. Singapore 8

England,

You shouldn't make promises you cant keep no matter how well intentioned. Some

may actually take it to heart. That may lead to severe heartbreak. Please be

careful of your words.

Still, I suppose I can hope.. right? I-Im not expecting much from you though!

So you don't have to try so hard.

Yup, war. Oh you'll know. Just wait for the future. I'm not going to tell you

anything about it! Haha!

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

I must be more careful of my words you are indeed correct. I will do my best to improve things for you, and you never know I may remember something!

If you won't tell me then I shall wait for it to happen, simple as.

From England

* * *

><p>Daaaadyyyy...<p>

Your not listening to meeee! I aaaaammmm... And I dont like iiiittttt... And

he haaassss... And they dont like meeeee...

But they arnt there all the time and when they go then they try to bully me

agaiiiinnnn...

But its stopping now. heheee... I just need them to tell everyone what

happened... hehe!

Anyway, today the number is 249! And I'm still going strong!

That koala look scary! Its got red eyes! Like the Pontianak! (A/n: kind of

ghost) And the sheep looks dangewous! It can stab me with its horns! Waaah!

Daddy is mean to wan me to go and die like thaaat! No! I'm not going to see

them!

But I dont want to go to school! I dont like the people there!

Singapore

* * *

><p>Little Singapore,<p>

You must be strong alright? You can't let their bullying get to you, anyway you are a much better person than they will ever be. I know how you must be feeling right now and I wish I was there to help you but you know it is difficult for me. What did you do young lady? You had better not be getting into any trouble!

The sheep won't hurt you I promise, New Zealand says he's very tame ,and Australia promises not to let his koala hurt you either. They both really want to meet you, so if they come and visit be nice to them alright?

You have to go to school Singapore.

Love Daddy


	67. Moscow and Madrid 2

BECAUSE I CAN BE, BAS-

SIT DOWN, MADRID! My crazy padrooka...

Mister Angliya,

We've been better, and you? I hope Father hasn't been bothering you. Madrid is

usually oblivious to what her father is doing unless they're in a meeting

together with their boss, and then they're in sync. She's usually too busy

bothering her siblings otherwise. Speaking of which... have you by any chance

seen Tarragona? Madrid seems to have scared him off with her antics...

Da svedanya,

Moscow (Morana) and Madrid (Edita)

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Moscow and Miss Madrid,<p>

I have been fine thank you, but would you mind telling your father to stop interrupting my magic if you don't mind. It is very vexing having him appear every time. I'm afraid I have not seen him. Neither have any of my children. If I do I shall let you know.

Madrid needs to calm down and be more ladylike!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	68. Dracoland 2

Dear England,

I hope you`re doing well. As for me, i`ve

seen better days. My economy has been on the shaky side lately. i`ll prepare

some tea for when you arrive.

sincerely,

the

co honor of dracoland (akira k. moto)

* * *

><p>Good Day Dracoland<p>

I shall be over as soon as I can. I take my tea black with 1 sugar just so you know. I'm sorry to hear you r economy is bad. Mine has been doing well as of late thanks to the industrial revolution.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	69. BlarneyImp 12

Hello England,

She was my favourite for that very reason. Not that she left a scar on you,

but her personality.

You are a gifted story teller. I wouldn't expect anything less of course.

Though, putting away your breakables would be a wise decision.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

She was a very tenacious woman indeed. I am glad you are enjoying my story, its quite nice to be able to tell it to someone who actually listens to me!

Where did I get to? Ah yes!

All seemed to be lost, it was then that Arthur unsheathed his mighty sword "Endeavour" (this was the sword he had before Excalibur you see, he preferred it since it was lighter and easier to fight with) and fought until there were no bandits left standing. We knew we would not be safe staying here so we immediately rode onwards. I was a little disappointed that I was not able to fight as much as Arthur had, but I did not openly express my jealousy.

We headed into the lush green forest, the darkness shrouding us so much that I could barely se my hand in front of my face. As we travelled through I could hear the cracking of branches and the shrill cries of the birds nesting in the undergrowth. Although, despite the calm serenity of the forest, I could not shake the feeling that we were not alone in this forest.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	70. Singapore 9

England,

Of course I am correct on this matter. I've experienced it before. You should

have too.. And if you do I'm sure you have never done anything to make me know

it. You dont do much for making me feel like you remembered, and you always

look very puzzled when I do become more direct so.. oh well. Try anyways.

Yup. Dont want to change history or anything like that. Who knows, if it did

change, you may really marry France after another war! That would have been

hilarious! Would you be the dominant or the submissive, I've always wondered.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

M-Me M-Marry that Frog? N-Not going to h-happen! EVER! I WOULD NOT LET THAT FROGGY BASTARD GET HIS HANDS ON ME! *ahem* Dominant, most definitely.

I shall do my best, its giving me a headache but I am trying.

Sincerely

England

* * *

><p>Daddy,<p>

I am stong! So stong they stopped bulling me completly! Still, it doesnt mean

that I like that. Being and going to school. They still dont like me either

way.

.. I'm not in trouble.. You havent heared of anything right?

And the teacher says sheep are dangerus. They can stab you with the horns and

make a hole inside you where you will bleed and bleed and bleed till you die!

Slowly and painfuly. I havent heared about koalas though.

But if they come I'll be good. I always am!

306.

Singapore

* * *

><p>Little Singapore,<p>

What if I arranged for you to have a private tutor? Would you prefer that?

After what your teacher told me I think it would be best. What on earth were you thinking pouring your food on another person's head? That is no way for a young lady to behave and you know it.

Sheep are harmless, unless you provoke them. And New Zealand won't let you get hurt I promise.

Australia said he will be coming to visit you soon, he can get to you easier than I can.

Lots of love

Daddy

P.S how is your English coming along?


	71. Japan 10

Asa-san,

Ah.. Thank you for not feeling insulted. I do not know what I would do if you

became upset with me.

My culture? Well, what would you like to know? If course, I would really

appreciate it as well if you told me more about you as well.

So, you watch me because.. you do not wish to look at America. I.. see.. My

apologies, I had just thought that... Please do not mind me. As for America,

perhaps you could have a talk with him? Sometimes he does not notice things

that are not out rightly stated.

Also, I.. I wish you all the best in getting the person you like. I am sure

you will be successful. Please, I wish the both of you much happiness.

Ah. Please do not mind my words. You should be more concerned on the p-person

you do like. I'm s-sure you would be good to-together, whoever that person

i-is. I.. I wish you true happiness.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

T-That's not the only reason I watch you! I-I think y-you are a very beau-*ahem* attractive young man and I lo- *ahem think you have very attractive eyes. America is nothing compared to you. He is a hopeless idiot. I hope one day that yo- the person I have feelings for will one day return those feelings.

My culture, ah well it is coming up towards harvest time. And many people in the countryside are celebrating the coming of the harvest and gathering in the crops for winter. It is a very important time of the year and a lot of people work very hard to make sure there are not problems. Soon it will be Christmas; the children are already excited about that. It is our next most important festival after all.

From

Arthur


	72. ShunKazamisGirl 10

Good Day England,

I understand; I do notice that it is not very common for girls to go to

school, but from the one I am currently in, there are more girls there than

the boys! O.O It is not that bad, but I found it rather.. well, odd. Perhaps

it is because they must be that desperate to get a proper education, for

almost all of them (even the boys) are from the countryside, whilst I live

close to London. Oh, and I have not starting the drawing yet, as I had a test

to study for Science and I had to work on a project for History; it was a bit

hard to handle, but it was all worth it. I shall start very soon though, by

the next letter.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Has neonsakura1022 (she prefers to be called "Sakura" on short terms)

told you yet? As you are wondering, the reason why I want you to know the

differences between my cousin and I is because she recently told me that she

learned from this young chap.. I believe it was Alfred, or in other terms,

America?.. that she is actually Nova Scotia, one of your colonies! I am very

shocked at this. I am not sure if I was also one of your colonies as well...

can you please go check? I can't remember. -.-

* * *

><p>Good Day ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

More girls than boys? That certainly is unusual, especially in these times. And they're all country children? I'm surprised; usually parents keep them at home to work on the farm. I understand, your education comes before anything after all. W-Wait you're studying science? Why on earth would you be learning a boy's subject? Young girls should be learning how to cook and sew and speak politely in company. Leave the harder things to the men!

I have spoken with Sakura and she is indeed one of my former colonies, although she won't tell me which one. Perhaps you are as well? I shall endeavour to find out.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	73. Serbia 1

Stravo~

How are you today?

Oh, sorry! My name is Grendilin Ognjanovic! I represent the country of Serbia.

YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BI-ATCH.

I'm freaking independent now. You have permission to rub it in brothers face.

Both of them.

How goes the work? Stopped children DYING EVERYWHERE I F*CKING LOOK YET

MONSTER BROWS?

I apologise. I am not in a good mood, that F*CKING ** AMERICA JUST TOLD ME TO

GIVE HIM MY COUNTRY.

AGAIN.

THE 253585th TIME TODAY.

So please tell your pathetic excuse of a little brother to F*CK OFF!

I'll see you later!

Hopefully on better terms. *glare*

bye~

Serbia- Grendalin Ognjanovic

P.s Have you heard about cigarettes? My god, you wouldn't believe how great

they are!

* * *

><p>Good Day Serbia,<p>

Me thinks you should cut down on how many of those cigarettes you're smoking. By any chance are you buying them off Netherlands? You don't know what might be in those!

What I do with my country is none of your business, some of us have an economy to maintain you know!

Tell America yourself

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	74. America 2

Dear England,

Sakura is busy with her Etoquette classes so I am going to send a letter by

myself today! About her being one of your colonies- I asked her cousin and she

said that she was nova scotia but that's wrong because Feven (Her friend) Is

Nova scotia so I'm confused! And why don't you know which one of your colonies

she is? RAH! This is getting frustrating! Hmmmmmm... So anyways what new with

you Iggy? France find you yet? He left the school the other day because he's

scared of Russia who is now working here- actually, I'm scared too. And about

me not looking in other people's belongings I can and will because I'M THE

HERO! HAHAHAHAHA! Ah- Sakura smacked me because I started doing that out loud

right outside of her classroom door- And besides you dont need to lecture me

about this stuff, I can take care of myself y'know? OH MY GOD- I'm running

away now- so sorry if I spell things wrng but I cn hear Russia doingg that

chant thing- and I'm scared- AHHHHHHHHHHH! Crap, not nice! Sorry that was

actually Sakura- she was getting back at me for embarrasing her in front of

her class- she's sorta mean sometimes- well anyways try to figure out okay,

it's really bugging me!

From,

THE HERO

* * *

><p>America, (because I refuse to call you "the hero")<p>

Congratulations on learning how to post a letter. I do know which of my colonies Sakura is, I'm just not going to tell you since it is none of your business. If you wish to know then ask her yourself, are you a man or a mouse?

France hasn't found me yet, and I have no intention of letting him find me. Why on earth is Russia over there? Surely he has business in his own land?

You are hopeless, that is why I lecture you. You were not ready to be independent when you left and you are still not capable of looking after yourself.

Sincerely

England


	75. Ivy 3

Good Day England,

I had the chance to visit Westminster Abbey, Covent Garden, several shops and

another place. Though I'm sad to say the name has escaped my mind...though I

would definitely need to go back. I have read every one of Wordsworth's poems.

I am a poet myself and prefer to read all sorts of poetry.

I have heard of that! I also heard that an extra raven is kept there, just in

case.

Poe just happens to be one of my favourites! Do not block him out and shun him

as an insignificant poet because he is American. There are plenty of great

American authors and poets. It just so happens that Poe was one of the

inspirations for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Ivy,<p>

Ah yes, Westminster Abbey and Covent Garden. Such wonderful places to visit. I often stroll through Covent Garden in the mornings, I enjoy watching the performers. Wordsworth is a good poet ,and I suppose Poe is as well, although I do prefer poetry by English Poets. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, he is a very well-known author at the moment! His Sherlock Holmes stories are simply brilliant!

Yes, and all of the Ravens there are monitored constantly. It makes me shudder to think what would happen if they left.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	76. BlarneyImp 13

Hello England,

Well, I won't lie, it's nice to be told a story for a change.

I hate to be a bother but I have a couple of questions about your story. Why

weren't you able to fight as much as King Arthur? Also, did King Arthur refer

to you as 'England' or 'Arthur'? It would be a bit confusing for you to both

be referred to as 'Arthur' but I'm curious.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

The answer to your first question is simple. Arthur was the Prince, the leader of our group and not to mention my future ruler so it was obvious that he has to fight the most. After all he has to be able to prove to his father that he is worthy of being the next king. Furthermore Arthur disliked it when I fought more than he did, he was envious of the immortality that comes with being a nation. He's seen me get run through with a sword or shot with an arrow more times than I like to remember. He thought I was truly dead the first time and was arranging for a burial when I awoke, you can imagine his shock!

You must remember that back then I was not "England" as I am now. My name back then was in fact "Albion" the old English name for my country. Arthur would refer to me as Albion in order to avoid confusion over who was who.

Hope this answers your questions, I shall continue with my story in my next letter.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>don't worry about it. i'm kinda makin it up as i go along so there is bound to be some mistakes in it from time to time. i'll answer any questions you have :) <strong>


	77. Ivy 4

Good Day England,

Covent Garden was probably my favourite. It was a bit odd though, to be

watching performers instead of performing! I don't really have a preference of

nationality for poets, I seem to have a lot of poetry from Deutschland. The

Sherlock Holmes stories are great. Though I'm not picky when it comes to

literature.

That's understandable. I wouldn't want to think of what would happen if they

left if I were you. I like to live by the saying, 'Eat, drink, be merry, for

tomorrow we die.'

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Ivy,<p>

It must have been an odd experience for you if you are used to acting instead of watching plays. Still I hope you enjoyed your time in London.

German poetry? Sounds…Interesting. I shall have to ask him if he'll lend me some to read for myself. They are great stories, although the author has made a big name for himself as of late considering the ending of one of the novels. The people are outraged at the ending! I can't believe he would write such an ending to the story.

That is a good motto to live by. Appreciate each day as it comes. I am glad they keep those Ravens under observation, it unnerves me that they might leave.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	78. Moscow and Madrid 3

Mister Angliya,

I just knocked her unconscious. She should be back to her normal, oblivious  
>self when she wakes up.<p>

That's good to hear! Russia? I'll see what I can do. I hope Tarragona's not  
>hiding in Paris again...<p>

'Calm' and 'ladylike' are two concepts she refuses to understand. She's just  
>like your older brothers, for God's sake!<p>

Da svedanya,

Moscow (Morana) and a (thankfully) unconscious Madrid (Edita)

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Moscow and Madrid,<p>

I see, let's hope she will be a little more polite towards me when she wakes up as well. Yes, she does remind me a lot of Wales, Scot and North. Although mostly of Scot, he is the worst.

Russia is a great annoyance to me when I am trying to practise my magic so if you can stop him from appearing that would be of great help. Why would Terragona be hiding in Paris of all places?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	79. Singapore 10

England,

Yes you marry that 'frog'. You did once actually, but not explicitly. I

think.. I saw an article about your *hehee* 'Union' but I cant remember where

or when. I know there were plenty of preperations for it though.

Be prepared! You would make a lovely bride! I mean husband. Yes. I definately

ment that. Huusband. *hehee*

Aaaand if my sources are correct, you actually DID let his hands on you

before. Not sure before or after the 'union' but it did happen. Something

about being your first? Poor Japan.

And I do think otherwise, according to many sources. *hehee*

Don't strain you brain. You'll need it. Your brain juice.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

NOT GOING TO HAPPEN I SHALL NOT ALLOW THAT FROGGY BASTARD TO GET HIS FILTHY HADS ON ME EVER AGAIN! AND IF WE WERE EVER TO BE MARRIED I WOULD NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE HIS WIFE! HE'D HAVE ME DRESSED IN A FRENCH MAID OUTFIT QUICKER THAN YOU CAN BLINK!

Yes, he was my first unfortunately; I didn't know what hit me. He's a sadist I tell you! A-And what of J-Japan? W-We are f-friends, j-just friends you hear?

Thank you.

England

* * *

><p>Daddy,<p>

No need I'm fine.

He was asking fow it. Litewally. In wreal life. (How is my English now?) "I

dare anyone who can, including you miniscule, to pour your food on my head!"

That was stupid. It was weally hot too! Then everybody started to clap fow me.

They dont try anthing now.

Pwovoke.. Pwooovoke... Sounds wierd. You mean if we poke them or something?

Okay. How does he look like? He's not going to try bully me wight?

357

Singapore

P.s, I heared Amewica signs off wiff you wiff "dwop dead". Can I do that too?

With much feelings, Dwop Dead

Singapore

* * *

><p>Little Singapore,<p>

Whether or not you think he was asking for it or not you should not do that to another person. He could have gotten very badly burned Singapore and then you would have been in a lot more trouble than you are already. You need to learn to control your temper in these sorts of situations.

Provoke means annoy them and make them angry. If you make the sheep angry then it will attack you. But you won't so you will be fine.

Australia is a little taller than you are with spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He carries his koala on his shoulder. Normally he wears brown clothes. He knows what you look like so he will find you easily. He won't bully you, he's a good boy.

Love

Daddy

P.S do not use that phrase Singapore it is not nice. America uses it because he is rude and naughty unlike you.


	80. ShunKazamisGirl 11

Ah, Good Day,

Yes, I am studying Science at school! Ugh, it is so dreadful! I am not good at

this tiring subject (other than math, possibly, but it was not that

complicated sometimes). -.- I am not sure why.. but one thing for sure is that

I believe that the only reason that they had this subject in my school just so

to attract the boys there. I must agree with you, England, that you are indeed

right, it is best to leave those matters with the men. Oh, now that you

mention it, yes, young girls such as me are supposed to learn such things. As

for me, I do think that I am not so bad with cooking, I am pretty good with

sewing, and I am fairly excellent with speaking politely in company as well as

learning ettiqute (that is one thing that you should know about me and Sakura

is that compared to me, she suffers from ettiqute lessons, which is why she

tries to prevent you from calling her "Miss Sakura" because it kind of annoys

her). Oh, that reminds me... did you figure out what she has told you of our

differences? What do you think about each of us, in your respect and honesty?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. I have drawn you three pictures of what you may find odd. But since that

you may have not know what EXACTLY was I drawing, I shall explain; they are

known as "origami", which is a way of turning paper into surprisingly

interesting forms. The ones in the drawings are in the form of a crane, which

is kind of a bird, and I had folded the original origami crane myself. If you

wish to learn more of these "origami", perhaps you should ask that other

nation, Japan, for my grandparents had been to his lands once, therefore

learning origami there and teaching it to me. The drawings shall be sent with

this letter.

P.P.S. You know of this holiday.. I believe it is called Halloween? Sakura

told me that it is originally celebrated by the Irelands (your siblings,

perhaps?). Could you or any of them explain to me more of this odd holiday? I

recalled that it is probably celelbrated here in England... but I kind of

forgot. Hehehehe... ^^"

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Yes, leave the harder subjects to the men and make sure you learn how to be a proper lady. Women should stick to what they are best at, otherwise they might start getting ideas. Like that Fawcett woman with her ideas of women having the vote. It's simply preposterous!

I have asked your cousin of the differences between the two of you, you have very different and individual personalities. But both of you are nice young ladies. And according to both your cousin and that idiot America both colonies of mine. I cannot believe I did not know this!

Thank you very much for the origami, it is very beautiful indeed. I shall ask my friend Japan about it so I can understand it better. You certainly have artistic talent!

All Hallows Eve? Yes I have heard of it. It's been celebrated by both myself and my brother and half-sister since before the middle ages. It is the time when the barrier between our world and the world of the dead is at its thinnest. People tell each other ghost stories and light lanterns in their houses in order to ward off spirits.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	81. America 3

Dear England,

Wah~ You're so mean to me! And I AM THE HERO! She won't tell me what colony

she is, and it's saddening! About Russia being here, I have no idea why he's

here but Bealrus is here too! It's scary! And I was ready to seperate from

you! And I am a man! Not a mouse! Bleh, you're a meanie with

funny-eyebrows-... Well anyways I was writing this to pass the time while

Sakura was in her english class but that's over now so see you!

From,

THE HERO!

* * *

><p>America,<p>

Calm down you git! Even if Russia and Belarus are there as long as you are polite they won't hurt you. Then again you can never be polite so it can safely be assumed that you'll be dead by the end of the week.

I'm sure if you ask her nicely instead of running after her and yelling loudly she will tell you.

DO NOT INSULT MY EYEBROWS GIT!

Sincerely

England


	82. NeonSakura1022 7

Dear England,

Sorry I didn't reply sooner I was busy with my classes and then recently I

caught a cold and have been missing school...Actually when I go on my Europe

trip with my school we will be stopping by London and Muggleswick in England,

and I think meeting would be lovely! But will I be visiting an area near you?

Well if so I do look foreward to it! Oh yeah, America tells me that you are

now aware that I am one of your colonies? Sigh, and then on top of that my own

cousin doesn't know which one I am...I mean honestly she thinks I am nova

scotia when that is actually one of my friend! I don't really see why it is so

important to know these things...whatever. Did France find you? He left a few

days ago but then he came back all happy for some reason so I was scared that

he had found you. Oh no. I just realized I must have missed a ton of school

work while I was away from school, well I should get going now but I have one

more question for you do you have any hobbies? Because I have always thought

that you can tell a lot about a person by knowing these sorts of little things

y'know? Like I draw, write and sew but I also do a little bit of embroidery

and singing. Although I am none too good at singing- oh wait one more

question, do you play any musical instruments? I have always thought that

people who could play instruments are really cool! Well I should go get the

school work I missed done, so I'll leave you with this~

From,

Sakura

P.S

I got in trouble a few days ago for wearing trousers with my school uniform

instead of the required dress skirt. I really don't care because I absoulutly

despise skirts. America thought this was hilarious for some reason though. OH!

I forgot I met my 'Older brother' Today for the first time! He came to visit

me because I was sick! Apparently he is one of your colonies, Canada I think

his name was?

* * *

><p>Good Day Sakura,<p>

I'm sorry to hear that you were taken ill of late, I do hope you manage to catch up on all of your work.

You're visiting London you say? How splendid! Where abouts in London? Perhaps we shall see each other. I do hope you enjoy your stay in Europe, personally I find it a very vexing place to live. The other nations can be such idiots some of the time. You already know my opinion on France (thankfully he did not catch me this time I was able to avoid him) and I don't view Spain too highly either. Germany and I get along well as of late considering my Queen's late husband was from his country.

If you are not Nova Scotia which of my colonies are you then? This is very confusing for me. And what of ShunKazamis-Girl? Is she a colony as well?

As for my hobbies well, I enjoy sewing (which is not "girly" no matter what that idiot America suggests) and going for long walks around my country. I like to spend time with my children, that is when they are not annoying me *ahem* I do play a little piano but not very well, I'm not what you would call "musical".

You saw little Canada? That's good to know, such a good boy-that is when I can find him. Much better than America ever was…. Why did he leave me? Why?

I think I need a drink.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	83. London 4

Hi Dad,

Hmm...what can I say that won't alter history...err...America and Russia start

arguing with eachother, a lot. There are some...wars and stuff. ...yea :/

Ladyllike my arse, maybe back in your time when it was normal to be ladylike,

but, now...yea right XD

Love London

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Wars you say? Trust that idiot America to go and start more wars, just what we need.

What do you mean? Are women not ladylike in your time? And don't swear! You're starting to sound like Scotland with that kind of language!

Love Dad


	84. Japan 11

Asa-san,

Please, you are teasing me! You exaggerate my slight qualities too much. I am

very plain, especially when compared to yourself Asa-san, and I do not pretend

to know my eyes are deemed 'souless'. Asa-san's eyes have so much more to

offer. They shine and show so much expression and life! Mine are nothing

beside them.

Please do not say that. I am sure he is very sincere about himself. He holds

many good qualities that I do not posess. He also holds one thing that I can

only hope to posess...

Ah, yes, that is very sensible and responsible of them to do so. Though I hope

your winter season does not affect your health. Please take care of yourself.

Christmas? Ah yes.. I am still not very certain about the traditions or the way

of celebrating. Could you tell me about yours?

Asa-san, since you have read the book that I gave you, may I ask you a

question? Is it really possible to love someone so far away, even when you

have so little contact? And.. Have you ever wanted something so badly, but

could never reach far enough to get it? Or if despite wanting it, you know

that you are not good enough? Or if what you want cannot be because someone

else has already caught it?

Would you still want something.. if your wanting would eventually lead to it's

hurt?

Excuse me for the questions. Please ignore them if you feel they may intrude.

I am sure the person would return your feelings. They may just not have

noticed the wonderful qualities that you possess. Once they know, I am sure

they will be able to hold you in as much regard as I do. I wish you the best.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

Your eyes are not "soulless" they are deep pools of beautiful colour and vibrancy. They look so sincere and mysterious, that's why I lo-like them so much. I wish I could see them all the time.

What on earth could America have that you would want? I struggle to see anything redeeming about him.

Christmas? Why it is one of my favourite celebrations of the year. The streets are decorated with lights and decorations. Everyone goes out to buy presents for others and everyone is merry. One year the river Thames froze over! So we held a Christmas market on the river itself and I had my first experience of ice skating! It was wonderful! You are welcome to come over to my house and celebrate Christmas with me this year. T-That is if you want to! D-Don't feel you have to!

Long-distance love? Yes I do believe it is possible, if the two people love each other greatly then love can conquer any distance. At least that is what I think. Although I'm not sure what I would do if the person I had feelings for had feelings for another, I would still love them even if they did not love me. But since they are unaware of my feelings I guess I will never know if they love me or not. I just need to gain the confidence to ask them what their feelings are towards me. Whats the best way to tell someone you love them Kiku? When they live so far away?

From

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>i'm thinking of having a drunk iggy come along soon, he's been a little depressed since he doesn't know how to admit his feelings and because of america. <strong>


	85. Arkansas 1

Dear Uncle Kirkland,

This is Arkansas. How ya been?

Glad to see your making progress invention-wise. I really can't keep up with

all these knew fangled things so I have just stopped trying.

I found this adorable wolf cub hiding in my fields yesterday~! I want to name

him Jaggers like the guy from "Great Expectations"~!

Nice writing to ya and I can't wait for your reply~! (forgive the poor

grammer, but I cant go to skool)

Your sorta neice,

Marianne H. Jones

* * *

><p>Good Day, Marianne<p>

Arkansas? I haven't heard from you in such a long time! Not since your father left me after the revolution.

Yes, I have made great progress, my country was the first to experience an industrial revolution and it has benefitted my economy greatly.

Jaggers? That's a good name for a wolf cub, but be careful he doesn't bite!

Sincerely

Uncle Arthur


	86. BlarneyImp 14

Hello England,

Oh, I see. That makes sense...I can only imagine his reaction to see you get

back up! Though I wouldn't really want to be immortal.

Albion...that's right! Though it would be funny to refer to eachother as

Arthur...I would probably be the only one to find it somewhat comical though.

Thank you, it did answer my questions. I look forward to the rest of your

story.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

I shall skip a little of the journey since nothing of particular interest happened on it, except we got drunk several times. We eventually reached a labyrinth of tunnels that stretched deep beneath a mountain. There was a rumour that a Wyvern lived in these caverns and liked to prey upon anyone who dared enter the caves. Arthur (that is to say the King) told us that we had to help the people of the village, who lived in fear of this beast, by killing it. I was originally against the idea. As you know I have a great love for creatures of magic and it makes me sad to see them killed. But Arthur was right, we had a duty to forfill for these innocent villagers. So at dawn we headed into the caverns in search of the beast.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland


	87. Ivy 5

Good Day England,

It was...it was like having one of those dreams where you watch yourself

sleep. Though we don't just act in our theatre. Each year, on the week of All

Hallows' Eve, we have a sort of celebration. It starts on Tuesday and ends the

day before All Hallows' Eve. We hold a masquerade one day/night, a 'le cirque

de monstres' the next(I'm a contortionist, Johann is the one who will lift

anything, and Blarney swallows swords), those are two things we do every

year...the other days for that week change. I did enjoy London though.

Oh it's so weird to see German instead of Deutsch! The poetry, like Das

Nibelungenlied, is a bit on the gory side...depending on what you read though.

Oh, I'm not really sure which novel you're talking about...I love them all

from beginning to end.

I always thought it was too...that's what my vati lived by, he died happy and

I want to do the same. You're already looking at the bright side!

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Ivy,<p>

That sounds like a lot of fun you have in your theatre. You're a contortionist? Quite a talent!

German poetry sounds… interesting, I always thought he was into some pretty hardcore stuff *ahem*.

I prefer to look at the bright side. Although sometimes it is not always possible.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	88. ShunKazamisGirl 12

England,

Oh wow! Really? Well, I must say, thank you very much! ^.^ It feels nice to

have my art skills so appreciated by a kind nation like you. Oh.. All Hallows

Eve! I knew it! I have heard from my classmates at my school that they kept

calling it "Hallowe'en" instead of "All Hallows Eve" like they are supposed

to. -.- I do quite enjoy All Hallows Eve because the ghost stories are quite

interesting and most of the time, us citizens would find way to ward the

spirits off since we do celebrate it. Did you know that most boys and even a

few girls started to pull off pranks as a new way to ward off spirits now?

Also, a few of my classmates recently wanted me to help them with their

tricks! It does feel wrong but since I am one of those only people who

experiences and read such horror that they would want me to help them...

*sigh* I shall try my best, for the dead souls shall not haunt us Victorians!

But I promise you that I will try my best to make sure that the pranks that

they do not terrorize everyone else.. including you and your "children" (I

mean the cities of your land). Just be careful by the end of October!

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Now that you mention about me and my cousin as colonies, I have just

remembered something! Yesterday, Sakura and I met up at this Agricultural

Festival near my school (I suppose it was set up to celebrate the new season,

autumn?). We talked for a while before my mother and I had to go, for she had

some shopping to do. While stopping by for lunch, however, I had found this

strange letter in my coat pocket. I shall copy down some of its contents here;

it was from a couple years ago:

Dear England, or should I say, Great Britian,

I shall like to inform you that I am keeping 2 of your colonies, British

Columbia and Vancouver Island, under your watch as they would have handled

working for the Hudson's Bay Company in Canada, since they are closely related

to him but alas! We shall not let them interfere so much! It is best if

British Columbia stays here in London while Vancouver Island remains in Canada

but shall see her cousin every once in a while. Besides, I believe that their

different personalities might be in conflict...

Yours in Fellowship...

Hm... could this have something to do with Sakura and I? I wonder...?

* * *

><p>Dear Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

I have discovered that you are infact one of my colonies, namely British Columbia and that your cousin is Vancouver Island.

Playing pranks? Oh dear, I shall have to lock my windows this year. London will enjoy it though, as will some of my other children. Still I don't mind as long as it keeps the spirits away.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	89. NeonSakura1022 8

Dear England,

You sew as well? I think thats not girly at all, but rather...what's the word

for it...Cool! I understand what you mean by being 'unmusical' I can't do

anything musical to save my life. Although I also play a little piano, the

only song I can play being one called 'Lacie'. About where in London I am

staying, well we have no set place as we will only be staying there for a day.

We will be going to see Big ben then we have free roam until about 6'o clock

that evening. After that we are heading back to Canada. Speaking of Canada, he

says Hello and hopes you are doing well. As for which of your colonies I am-

Don't tell America I told you before him, I told him that I am 'Undiscovered'

and that my bosses name is U.N Owen which put together is UNKNOWN.- Vancouver

island, and my cousin is British Columbia. America told me to ask you this but

can you cook? He started making fun of me because I cannot.. Oh yes, that's

correct I found a book in my school library the other day with the most

fascinating story in it! Would you like to hear it? I have already told it to

America and he started bawling his eyes out! Claiming it to be sad and what

not. Have I already told you, Russia and Belarus are now attending my school.

I'm rather scared. He keeps following me around since he is friends with my

friend Maria. Yesterday he started 'Patting' my head asking me why I was so

short, that was the scariest moment of my life. I'm glad to hear that France

had not found you, it was worrying me for some time. Although now he is back

to courting the girls in my school. You have children? How nice! I've always

wanted to be a mother but I'm scared of the whole getting married process. So

much for that. How many kids do you have? What are they like? What is it like

being a parent? Oh yes and apparently according to Canada we have met once

before! I was astounded once I had found out! Well anyways it was nice hearing

from you again!

Sincerly,

Sakura

P.S

I really think that you and America should talk about this whole 'Revolution'

thing. Although it may not seem like it I think America regrets it, and wants

to apologoze. He's just too stubborn and idiotic to say so. And not trying to

sound rude or anything but it is obvious that you still care for him as well,

and that you two should just apologize and stop being so damn stubborn. I get

it that it hurt that he left like that, but you two are both grown men and

should know by now it is not healthy ot wise for that matter to hold a grudge

like this. Well that's just my opinion but still I worry for you two, and I

sincerly think you two should make up

* * *

><p>Good Day Sakura,<p>

Vancouver Island? Of course! How could I have forgotten, I must be getting old. Don't worry I won't tell America.

Yes, I have a lot of children. Count all of the counties in England and that's how many children I have. Not to mention I often find myself babysitting Wales and Scotland's children as well… Most of the time they are a complete headache, but I do love them all. Its very difficult being a parent, but I enjoy every minute of it. I'm sure you've met some of my children at some point: London? I'm sure you know her.

M-Make up with America? He should make up with me! Its that bloody idiots fault I get depressed every 4th July! Now I need a drink. A strong drink.

Off to get drunk,

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	90. America 4

Dear England,

You're so mean to me! I will not be dead, see? I've lived this long haven't I?

Although I can't say the same for Sakura. Her one friend Maria is good friends

with Russia and lately he's been following her. It's funny! And I have asked

her nicely, she told me which colony she is! She told me she is the island

'Undiscovered' and her bosses name is U.N Owen! Besides I can and will make

fun of your eyebrows so don't call me names you jerk! I'm still mad that you

knew which colony she was before I did... bleh. Oh yeah and I am the hero!

Sakura told me a story yesterday from one of her books that she keeps in her

messanger bag. It's sad! I thought I was going to cry, which I didn't, but the

way she told it just made it that much more sadder! Well anyways nice hearing

from you again bro, it's actually fun writing to you!

From,

The hero of all heroes.

* * *

><p>*hic hic* YOU REALLY ARE STUPID AREN'T YOU?<p>

CAANT YOU SEE SHES *hic* LYING TO YOU?

YOU'RE NO BLOODY HERO. WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU *hic* GO AND BLOODY LEAVE ME?

NOW I'M *hic* DEPRESSED…

ENGLAND.

* * *

><p><strong>first attempt at drunk england. sorry if i fail<strong>


	91. Japan 12

Asa-san,

.. You.. Hatsukashi desu! N-nobody has ever told me that before.. I.. Asa-san

is much to kind! I-I cannot belive you.. Th-this is too much... I.. Asa-san,

you are teasing me! I-I-I, you.. You do not understand! I am sory, but I do

not belive you understand!

Can you really not see? Asa-san! He.. he.. has those green eyes that I love

always on him... I.. I cannot compete.. Asa-sa, please forgive me for being so

weak.. I.. I cannot..

I.. I cannot go with you.. I fear I will not be able hold myself back.. I am

still too weak..

Asa-san.. I can understand how you feel.. It hurts so much .. knowing the one

you love.. will not choose you..

I.. apologise for writing such a.. depressing letter.. this was not my

intention..

I'm sorry.. the things I feel.. they cannot be. I am sure.. I apologise.

Please.. Forgive me..

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear *hic* Kikuuuu<p>

Hehehehe…. I'm kind? If only America remembered. I was kind to him *hic* I was the closest thing he had to a parent and *hic* WHAT DID THAT WANKER DO? HE *hic* BLOODY LEFT ME!

You're not depressing kikuuuu *hic* I'm the one who's bloody depressed.. *hic* how am I supposed to tell you I love you when I *hic* cant find the courage? *hic* not that you'd care….*hic* nobody bloody cares about me… NOBODY BLOODY CARES ABOUT ENGLAND!

*collapses again*

* * *

><p><strong>first attempt at drunk england sorry if i fail<strong>


	92. Singapore 11

England,

Who knows what the future will hold? Well, me actually, but I'm not going to

tell you. You know, the not changing the future reason. But are you saying you

will be the Husband in the relationship?

Aha, but England, the future will hold many surprisers for you! ( I havent

seen you in a French maid dress, but I have seen you in something else. Heck,

preactically the whole world has sen you in that something else.) ..And what's

wrong with a French maid outfit? I dressed in it once. It's quite nice.

.. And you may actually look good in it..

How can you not know you were getting raped? That's getting confusing. But now

you've raised my interest.. Tell me about it? Please?

Shall I tell Japan that? The Japan in the past, I mean. It may not work on him

in the current time because you've already.. Oops, cant say.. Well, be ready

for a lot of heartbreak before getting a 'happy ending'.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Deeeeeeeeearrrrrr S-S-S-Singlaporeeeeeee<p>

I W-WOULD NEVERRR MARRY THAT *hic* BASTARD! WHHY THE BLOODY *hic* HELL WOULD I *hic* WEAR THAT BLOODY *hic* MAID OUTFIT AGAIN? LAAAST TIME THE BLOODY *hic* WANKER TOOK BLOODY PHOTOS AS WELL!

NOT SINCERELY *hic*

DRUNK!ENGLAND

* * *

><p>Daddy,<p>

But they say you do it all the time to Fwance! Whats the matter then?

What are the wrules and laws for sheep ten? I dont want to break tem and DIE!

DIE BLEEDING TO DEATH! DIE LONELY WITHOUGH EVEN SEEING YOU BEFOWE I DIE!

NOOOOOO!

.. How does he know how I look like? Is he phycick? Can see the future and

stuff? Wow! I really want to meet him now! Can he tell me if we will be close

in the future? Can he tell me the time when you will visit me?

But.. I htought you liked it whan he said that to you.. Okay.. I wont.. Then

what do sign off wif?

Singapore

* * *

><p>YEEEAHHH THE SHEEP IS *hic* GONNA BLOODY KILL YOU…..SUUUURE *hic*<p>

*collapses*

* * *

><p><strong>first attempt at drunk england sorry if i fail<strong>


	93. America 5

Dear England,

Bro, were you drunk when you wrote to me? Really? Well I'm- um *Clears throat*

I'm sorry... I'm only saying that because Sakura told me to okay! / Well

anyways, she's a good kid, pretty smart about these sort of things for her

age. Well I'm sorry for the revolution, but you need to see it from my point

of view and how the people in my country felt but I'm still sorry the war was

unnessicary. God it hurt my pride to say that, but still... I hope you accept

my apology...I love you big bro.

From,

America

P.S

Sakura's birthday is on Thursday, consider my letter saying this her present

to you. Oh and I found out which colony she is, she's so mean to me, I can't

believe I couldn't figure out she was Vancouver island! But then again it

makes sense since Vancouver ran away from home like a year ago...

* * *

><p>America,<p>

*rubs head* urgh just the thought of having to write to you is giving me a headache. And worse still I already have a hangover…

I don't care about your point of view! What about me hmm? I raised you! I fought Netherlands, Finland, Sweden and that Froggy bastard to save you from them! And you go and bloody leave me!

Y-You love me? Y-You really mean that?

*sobs*

England


	94. Japan 13

A-Asa-san..?

Are you drunk? Ah, wha-what brought this up..? I.. I am nt sure how to respond

to this..

Please control and calm yourself! Asa-san is indeed a very kind person, I know

that. Please belive me when I say that I think very highly of you!

..I-I am very sorry that he did that.. Please, do not be upset, there is

somebody there that does not like it when you are upset.. Please do not cry..

I.. Please do not.. I wish I could help you Asa-san.. I really do.

Asa-san.. You.. Love me? No.. I cannot believe it.. You are drunk and do not

know what you are saying.. Your heart belongs to someone else.. Someone you

think of much more than me, I am sure.

I care Asa-san! I care about you! Please! I care about you very much! I care..

if it is any consolation, I care deeply for Asa-san.. So please, do not be so

upset.. It hurts to know that I am unable to do anything for you.. I..

I am sorry that I can do nothing for you.. Perhaps we should stop this

correspondance. Japan will always be a friend to England, even if

circumstances deem it not to be, so you need not worry about the end of the

treaty.. But.. while Japan may be of service and help to England.. I do not

feel this is so for Honda Kiku and Asa-san.. I am probably causing you mcuh

more pain than happiness.. I apologise deeply for that. Perhaps we could be

friends again when I become stronger..

I am sorry for wasting you time and efforts.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>K-Kiku…<p>

oh god my head hurts….. I-I don't remember a-anything from before I started drinking….

I-I haven't done anything stupid have I? A-Although from what you've said in your letter I have a feeling I have. Oh God What have I done? Tell me Kiku what have I said to you? I don't want our friendship to end just because I'm a hopeless old drunk.

I wish I could remember, all I've got is a killer hangover.

From Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>poor iggy doesn't remember a thing and feels guilty about everything. poor japan!<strong>


	95. Singapore 12

Deeeeeeeeearrrrrr Eeeengallllnd... To you to! :D

So you got drunk again? I think I remember that incident! You SCARED ME! I

WAS FREAKING OUT AND SO SCARED AND I WOULNT STOP CRYING AND SCREAMING AND

BECOMING PARANOID! You lovely father figure you! Way to give a kid an

example..

You shouldnt expect a letter form the young me for quite a while.. I really

belived you wanted to kill me with sheep! Meanie!

.. I still kind of belive you still want to kill me! With sheep! Argh!

.. But on another note.. You did wear a french maid outfit? And there was

pictures..? I feel a need to visit France now...

..Be ashamed England.. You wont be getting letters form my younger self in a

looooong time! :DD

NOT SINCERELY AS WELL :)

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused you both now and back when you were a child. You know how drink affects me… and I have a hangover to prove that I shouldn't go near alcohol. I don't know what I was thinking at the time, because I can't remember a thing. I don't want to kill you with a sheep, don't be silly why would I do such a thing?

I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

Sincerely

England

* * *

><p>To the United Kingdom of Great Britain I.e. Mr Kirkland,<p>

I apologise for my rudeness, but I feel this must be said.

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

Thanks to your letter, I am now stuck with a crying colony who is so

deperessed, she wanted to throw herself off the river TWICE!

Now that she is not even screaming, its even worse! She just whispers to

herself about how she hates herself and that nobody loves her and that

everyone leaves her and wants her to die. And in the most odd fasion ever! She

keeps muttering that people want her to die.. By sheep! How absurd can that

ever be! If she was in England, she would be admited to Bedlam!

I am trying all I can, but if this behaviour continues, I must say, I will not

stand for it! And from the looks of it it seems that it would take a long time

for her to stop. I advise you to do something as soon as possible, before the

situation becomes any worse.

I am already at the end of my tether!

Governer of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Sir,<p>

I have "got a hold of myself" as you said to do. I'm deeply sorry for my previous letter. Please continue to prevent little Singapore from killing herself, or at least trying to she cannot actually die. I don't think I could live with myself if she got hurt because of me.

Tell her that I am not going to kill her with a sheep and that I have arranged passage to visit her as soon as the next sailing season begins.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p><strong>oooops , iggy's in trouble!<strong>


	96. Arkansas 2

Dear Uncle Kirkland,

Yeah, that was rough for a while. I feel things'll be better in the future.

How many things have ya invented so far? I have lost track and have been very

busy latley.

Jaggers is real friendly, though he seems to like rodents. Strange for a wolf

but at least I don't have to worry about rats in my field~!

So what else is new?

Your neice,

Marianne H. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

Whats new? I've managed to get myself in complete trouble with Singapore. I got depressed and drank myself stupid and scared her senseless. She now hates me. Now I have a hangover and a 3 year old nation on the other side of the world trying to kill herself because of me. Not good.

I'm glad Jaggers is a loyal pet, I hope he serves you well.

What have I invented? That's a lot of things, I shall need some time to think.

Sincerely

Uncle Arthur


	97. North Carolina 1

Hey there England!

It's North Carolina! How are things across the pond? I just thought I would be

a nice little state, and send you a letter. So, just to clear something up

here...there ain't nothin wrong with iced tea! I don't know how you stand to

drink yours all hot and with milk...it's nasty. Aside from that...why don't

you visit anymore? I know we declared independence and all but that don't mean

we hate ya! Well, I don't...and it's always nice to have visitors you know.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

* * *

><p>North Carolina<p>

Good Day Miss Mary-Belle,

Its nice to hear from you dear! I have been well thank you, what of yourself? I'm glad that you and your brother South Carolina have decided to write to me.

Iced tea? I haven't heard of it but it sounds simply vile. Tea should be served with water boiled to 70 degrees Celsius and chilled milk with one sugar.

I don't visit because I have no time I'm afraid dear, you know how much work I have to do. If I ever find some free time I will visit I promise.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i got north AND south carolina! awesome!<strong>


	98. South Carolina 1

Hey England!

I haven't heard from ya since...a while. How are ya? I see you're writing as

Victorian England...and I don't remember your name ever being 'Victoria' so I

guess this was when ya were an actual gentleman. Well I just thought I would

bug ya for a bit.

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Good Day Master Rodney,<p>

I'll have you know that I always have been a gentleman! And always will be as well!

*ahem* but anyway, I am well thank you very much. And what of yourself? I hope you are not causing too much trouble for your father. Did you know that North Carolina has decided to write to me as well?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i got north AND south carolina! awesome!<strong>


	99. Paris 1

Bonjour Angleterre,

I don't know why I even bothered writing. I think I had a bit too much of

Francis' *hic* wine.

Oh well, I hope this letter find you in *hic* good health

Love

Fleur (Paris)

X

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Fleur,<p>

You think you've had too much wine? I have a hangover the size of Buckingham Palace thanks to your father's wine, what the bloody hell does he put in that stuff?

Still it is good to hear from you, hope you are well

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	100. Shinomorikyo 1

Dear England,

my name is shinomorikyo, I am from one of America's states,

Ohio. (I personally can not stand him. He is too full of

himself more often than not)

I have hardly ever left my state.

(due to monetary problems, that is.)

What I would most love to see is the Crystal Palace. I heard that it was so

beautiful and that there was a myriad of plants and animals.

It would be so wonderful to keep corresponding with you.

Shinomorikyo

* * *

><p>Good Day Shinomorikyo,<p>

Its nice to hear from you! How do you do?

You dislike America you say? I must agree with you there. He is one big annoyance, but he was very sweet when he was young.

The Crystal Palace? Now that was an event, everyone was so worried that it would be vandalised by the commoners but no one so much as stole a flower from the park! It was such a magnificent sight! I think the late Prince Albert was a genius to think of such an idea. It wasn't just plants and animals there. There was the first ever printing press and the largest diamond called the Koenor!

I hope you do get the opportunity to travel one day, there is a big world out there to discover.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	101. London 5

Hi Dad,

Believe me, it's not just America..it's sort of everyone really. Everyone just

starts arguing and ** happens -.-

Women are still ladylike, but, we have loads more stuff we can do and we don't

walk around in dresses all day or spend our lives in the kitchen.

Speaking of Scotland, he's been a complete git lately. He keeps going on and

on about how he'll have independance and not be part of the UK and all that

crap. It's starting to ** me off.

Love London XX

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Typical.

Really? Times must change over the years between your time and mine. Speaking of which the London of my time has been wearing shorter dresses as of lately, parading around about "women's suffrage" I trust you remember? It's very irritating, what's wrong with the way things are now? I've asked you and you keep pestering me for change. Its like when America left me, always going on and on about change. Why can't things stay as they are?

When isn't Scotland being a git? He's wanting independence? Whatever next? He'll be wanting to try to separate his country from mine next!

Love Dad


	102. BlarneyImp 15

Hello England,

Oh...a wyvern? How odd...I had just finished a sculpture of a wyvern three

days ago. I wouldn't want to kill it either...but please continue!

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

A sculpture? That must be impressive indeed. They are a magnificent beast to behold.

We entered the dark labyrinth the only light coming from our lit torches. Arthur lead us deeper and deeper into the caverns. I was not afraid, but I didn't think we a small group of around 10 or so men stood much chance against a Wyvern down here. I have never liked combat in enclosed spaces, I prefer to be able to move freely in battle. But Arthur assured all the men that we would all be leaving this dark hole alive and as heroes.

From the depths of the tunnels we could hear the distant roars of the beast, the crunching sound of bones being broken underfoot and the crackle of flames. As we drew closer these noises intensified. Ready for battle I drew my sword, "Quicksilver" ,from its sheath and held it firmly. Arthur turned to me and said simply "Are you afraid Albion? That creature is one of your own is it not? Are you not sad that you are helping us to slay it?"

My reply was simple "My duty to the people of this kingdom must come first, while I am upset for the Wyvern I shall not let it cloud my judgement. I have no fear for this battle."

And thus we entered the dwelling of the Wyvern.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland


	103. Ivy 6

Good Day England,

We do have a lot of fun. I probably have the most fun though. Though the

theatre belongs to Blarney, I help her run it. Thank you though! I do take

pride in my talent, no matter what jokes I may receive from it...

It is! Hardcore? Hmm...maybe I had been up a little too late last night. My

mind isn't where it should be. But don't tell me you can't handle a little

death and gore Herr Gross Britannia!

It is if you have the right mindset...but those people are a bit off to me.

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Ivy,<p>

Do not underestimate me. In my 2000 year plus history I have seen more death and gore than you will ever see in your lifetime. And chances are I shall see plenty more In my future.

Take pride in all of your talents you never know when you may need them.

Perhaps you are better at being positive than I am.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	104. NeonSakura1022 9

Dear England,

Drinking sould not be a way to cover up your sadness you hear? It isn't

healthy, or sanitary! Don't drink away yours sorrows, and I'm sorry if what I

said about you and America making up made you sad. I just thought that might

help you two out a little bit...Well anyways, it sounds wonderful to have

kids, and maybe I have met london before I am not too certain. I got into a

fight today, as well. There was this boy who was picking on my friend so I

walked up and told him to shove off, but then he punched me! So of course I

had to hit him back! I still don't think I deserved to get in trouble for that

one though, he was picking the fight with me! Now I have to write lines on the

chalkboard for the next week! I mean, I didn't hit him THAT hard, he was still

breathing! Well anyways, would you like to hear the story I told America? It

is actually a very intersting story, although a little sad. I think you might

like it, I have been reading a lot lately-... Mystery novels have really been

fascinating me lately. Do you know what Human profiling is? It is something I

have been getting into lately and if I may say so myself I am getting quite

good. Please don't take it the wrong way, but I've secretly been profiling all

the people I know in this little notebook I have...including you. If you would

like I could teach you how to profile, as it is rather fun! Well anyways I

have to go now so until next time.

Sincerly,

Sakura

P.S

I don't think you're getting old, it's alright you didn't remember which of

your colonies I am, no one seems to anyways. Bye bee~

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura,<p>

I'm afraid my drinking has already caused me problems. I have fallen out with Singapore and possibly even Offended Japan. I feel terrible.

As for you though you should know better. Fighting is not the answer even if that boy hit you first. You'' think I am horrible for saying this but you deserve your punishment, be grateful you aren't being beaten for it because I can assure you that if you were in an English school that would be your punishment!

A story? Sounds interesting please feel free to tell it! You fancy yourself to be a bit like Sherlock Holmes by any chance?

Write soon.

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	105. ShunKazamisGirl 13

Um... *peeks* is everything ok over here?

Ah, it's me again, ShunKazamis-Girl.

Please forgive me but I have heard from my cousin that you have been drinking

(wasn't that a sin?) so I was a tad bit nervous to write this for a moment.

Anyways, remember I mentioned that most of the other students at my school are

girls (more girls than boys, I meant) and that they are from the country?

Well, technically, they LIVE in the country but most of their families do not

have a farm. Their parents would try to work in the city (London, for one

example), but it was not easy for them, as new machinery replaced some hands

and some of the jobs only require CHILDREN to do it. Oh, some of the older

students (as well as a few of my classmates) also do jobs. Most tend to work

as part-time cooks for the Upper Class and/or some of the Middle Class,

chimney sweeps (as for me, my parents would make me do such a thing at my own

house.. it was rather nasty XP), or babysitting younger children. As for me,

my parents would NEVER do such a thing, although I do sometimes help sweep up

the streets in the autumn or shovel up some in the winter. I am lucky to be in

a good shape for a while, for when others my age do such tiring work, it

crippled them up, sped up their growth (or at least that's what I heard..), or

turned them pink, black, or a little sunburnt. *sighs* Times these days... it

must be tough, isn't it?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Wait.. did you happen to say that I am British Columbia, one of your

colonies? I am uncertain if I'm really a mere colony though. If I am.. then

how come nobody else knew of this yet?

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

Indeed I had been drinking. And have suffered greatly for it. My apologies for not writing sooner but America gatecrashed my house on All Hallows and made a complete mess of my entire house! It was an absolute nightmare.

Ah, yes, child labour… not something I am too proud of. But a necessity to my economy at the moment. Things are hard but my bosses refuse to see the country for what it is. They believe that I am a prospering empire of greatness. I am the only one who truly feels the pain of my people and I am powerless to help. I am glad life has not been to hard on yourself.

I apologise if this letter feels rushed, as you may be aware it is Guy Fawkes night. I have been round the cellars of the Houses of Parliament 8 times already this morning but I still cannot shake the feeling that something is coming!

Sincerely

Victorian England


	106. Shadow's Author Note

Hey guys Shadow here.

Fistly I think I should apologise because of my vary late updating but I'm in the middle of some important exams so…you know I just never found the time to do anything.

Hopefully once all of it has blown over I should be able to update more often. For those writing for the first time I'm so sorry for the long wait! Don't give up on me!

Love and Hugs

Shadow


	107. London 6

Hi Dad,

...it's you too, you know.

Yea I remember that :P It was funny seeing you get so annoyed about it. I

don't understand why you were so mad about it, there's nothing wrong with a

little change.

I can still remember when you came home after the revolution and

independance...you spent weeks moping around the house and you refused to let

anyone try and cheer you up.

That's just Scotland for you, forever being your annoying older brother -.-

Love London XX

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

There is everything wrong with it! Women's place is in the home! Who else will look after the children? Honestly, I struggle trying to cope with both my work and looking after all of you. That's why I have to ask you to help so much, you are my eldest after all.

WHY DID THAT IDIOT HAVE TO LEAVE ME? *Sobs*

Yes… indeed.

Love Dad


	108. North Carolina 2

Hey England,

Good to hear you're alright. I'm just peachy keen myself...or very well if you

still don't understand my 'southern talk'. South's writing to you too?

Hmm...I've been meaning to find him. Little trouble maker put his stupid

raccoons in my house for the last time. Would you like a coonskin hat? Or

maybe a leather bound book of the same material?

Iced tea is delicious, thank you very much. You don't put milk in tea...you

put milk in other things. And one sugar? Cube? Ew.

That's right...you've got all that work of yours. I'll hold you to that!

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Mary-Belle<p>

Yes the two of you are both writing to me. Speak the queen's English will you? I can't stand the way you all mangle my glorious language! I see so he put raccoons in your house? Yes I would like a "coonskin hat" winter is on its way and I am in need of new warm clothing.

You do not understand the complexities of the wonderous tea. Ice tea is just a horrible imitation that America has made, the fool.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	109. Paris 2

Angleterre

Well I hope you liked the wine.

Fleur

* * *

><p>Fleur<p>

I did it was very delectable. Although I feel I should not drink to much in one go.

England

P.S tell your father he's a complete git for giving Singapore those photos of me from Christmas.


	110. NeonSakura1022 10

Dear England,

Actually I do fancy Sherlock holmes, I love his novels! As for the fight, I

guess I kind of did deserve the punishment-...

Don't feel too bad about the whole drinking thing alright? I'm sure Singapore

and Japan will forgive you if you just apologise! Oh! And as for the story

I'll write it below here:

Long ago in a far away kingdom the queen gave birth to a boy. The kingdom

rejoiced and celebrated the arrival of their new prince happily. The prince

grew up without any troubles, he excelled in his studies, and his fencing and

language classes. The only thing was- he was lonley. One day a peasent girl

wandered into the castle gates while she was playing hide and seek with her

friends. "What are you doing here?" The prince asked her, more shocked than he

let on to be. The girl not knowing who he was asked him if he wanted to play

too, which the prince reluctantly agreed to. He had made his first friend.

When the prince was no more than twelve years old his mother, the queen, died

and he was crowned king. The girl, whom he had now been friends with for many

years was happy for him until the kings councilmen, old and selfish they were,

declared that the two would no longer be allowed to see each other. That she

was nothing more than a filthy peasent and that the King should not waste his

time with her company. Heartbroken, the King watched as she was sent away.

Years passed and the King grew selfish, and coldhearted- it was seldom that

you see him without a scowl on his face and even when he didn't have one he

had a frown. When the king turned sixteen his servant died, in need of another

one he sent out his council to find one who was worthy of him. After searching

for three days and three nights they found one. The girl from his childhood.

Ever since she was banished from seeing him she took it upon herself to under

go a vast amount of harsh training in hopes she could work in the castle and

be with him again. Although the reunion with his childhood friend greatly

pleased him, the King did not show it. A year went by and the kingdom was in

peace, but the king was envious, for the king of the neighbouring country had

taken a fancy to his girl. He sent her to him, telling her she was to be his

servant for a short amount of time and that she was to take the first

opportunity she got to kill him. When she asked why he lied and told her that

the king of the neighbouring country was planning a war against them and this

was for the good of the country. Reluctantly agreeing the girl did as she was

told and went to the neighbouring country. After working with the neighbouring

king for some time the girl slowly grew to like him, but she had to remember

her orders and one night while making the king his tea she planted a poison

inside. The neighbouring king, foolishy trusting th girl too much, overlooked

the peculiar scent coming from his tea and drank it. As he was dying on the

ground he turned to the girl and whispered three words "I love you." The girl,

guilt over coming her, fled back to the selfish king and told him of what she

had done. Later that night she cried herself to sleep. Little did she know the

king heard as he walked by, he felt guilty not because he killed the

neughbouring king but because he realized that he had fallen in love with the

girl, and he had made her do such a thing. By morning the townsfolk had

figured out what had happened to the neighboring king and that he was

poisoned. They banded together and struck out against the palace, wanting the

kings head. The King and the servant fled, but were only able to go as far as

the cellar before the Girl turned and said to him. "If the entire world thinks

of you as evil then I don't mind becoming the bad guy who remains by your

side" With that the girl pushed the King out of the cellar's backdoor and shut

it behind her. As predicted the townsfolk came soon after and took the girl.

She told them that she was the one who had killed the neighbouring king and

that her king had nothing to do with the scheme. The townsfolk beleived her.

She was to be killed by sunset. Just as promised minutes before the sun

started setting the had her execution ready, she was to be beheaded. In the

crowd that was witnessing her death was the King, hidden behind a cloak. The

girl, recognized him immediatly and moments before the axe came down to meet

her neck she whispered to him, hoping that he would hear "If we were to be

born again, at that time may we be freinds again"

...He heard.

Well that's the story, sad huh? But for some reason it really has taken a

place in my heart-... Is it just me who found it hard to believe that this is

a childrens fairy tale? I would have been horrified if that was told to me

when I was a child!

Oh! Guess what? I met my first fairy, I am so happy! His name is Roiben! I

almost danced because I was so pleased when I met him! He follows me around to

school sometimes, but usually he just hangs out outside. What are the fairies

that follow you like? Are the as gluttonous as Roiben or is it just a him

thing not a fae thing? Well anyways great hearing from you again, I hope you

feel better soon!

Sincerly,

Sakura

P.S

I'm leaving for my Europe trip in two days! I'm so excited! Our first stop is

Germany, which should be interesting. That means we might meet soon! Best

wishes, see you later!

* * *

><p>Good Day Sakura,<p>

Your story has touched my heart. It is truly heartbreaking. Reminds me of when i… no I shall not speak of it I vowed never to speak of it again.

You've met one of the fae? How lucky you are! I know Roiben well, he is a terrible glutton. My faeries? Well they are mischievous to say the least. But better company than anyone else I must say. They do eat a lot however so make sure to keep plenty of food on you.

I hope your Europe trip is exciting.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	111. Samantha Rose 1

Dear Mr. Kirkland,

It's my pleasure to write you, sir. Any lady would simply adore conversing

with a handsome gentleman such as yourself. I do apologize if I am making you

blush, sir, but is very true.

I wish to get to know you, sir. A penpal would be a nice, and simple way of

putting what I wish to become with you. It would be rather interesting. Here

in America nowadays, in 2011, no one writes letters anymore. You always send

text messages through your cell-phone. What the bloody hell happened to long,

poetic hand-written letters to the one you love? Ah, romance... Sappy, sappy

romance... Back to the matter at hand though. I would greatly enjoy becoming a

good friend of yours through these simple, lovely letters.

I have sent both milk candy, and a small bracele that I have made myself from

thread. The milk candy is rather sweet, so if you do not eat it, I understand

perfectly. The bracelet, however, I expect for you to wear, my dear sir. Could

you do that for me, Mr. Kirkland?

Sincerely, with great love,

Samantha Rose

P.S: I am American, but I assure you that I don't take to slaughter the

English language. As a writer, I try my best not to do so. I am not loud, or

routy, so please do not simply assume I am a hooligan, my dear sir.

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Samantha Rose,<p>

Thank you for your flattery, it is indeed an honor in itself for me to have the pleasure of conversing with such a polite and considerate young woman.

No one writes letters in your time? That is a great shame, here in the 1850's it is the only method of communication unless you count word of mouth, which can be very unreliable. What with the introduction of penny postage writing has become even easier!

What is this "cell phone" you speak of?

Thank you for the sweets they are very delectable, I have enclosed some bonbons for you to enjoy. They may have a French name but make no mistake these are English sweets! And the bracelet is beautiful how did you know my favourite colour was green?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S you are no hooligan dear lady. American or not you are far more polite than that idiot is.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you new writer! sorry for the long wait!<strong>


	112. Singapore 13

Dear England,

Hah! Apologise all you will, you need to deal with the consequences. And

fast.. I know you will have a tough time with what is going to happen, and

really, dont mind it if I think you kind of deserve it a bit..

You really made me feel horrible about myself.. I was already having some

issues before and then.. Yeah.. Do forgive if I think you deserve it.. And do

forgive if I still do not want you around me if there are sheep around. Death

threats are a thing to remember.. But its not like I've became used to it by

now..

And havent I already stated? Filial piety. I am obliged to forgive you due to

it. And I shall do my duty.

And I saw the photos~~~ You look adorable! I'm posting the picture on my

bedroom wall! Lull me to sleep at nigh with amusing dreams! Ahaha!

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

Why do I deserve it? No… I know the answer already. I am a horrible parent who's children hate him. First America leaves me, Now Canada is talking of leaving me as is India and all the rest! I don't deserve to live…

I cannot forgive myself for what I've done…

W-Where did you get those from! D-Destroy them NOW!

England

* * *

><p>Mr Kirkland,<p>

I have tried to do so many times. Now The only thing I believe we could do was

lock her in her room after confiscating anything remotely harmless to her..

She's been inside there for quite some days already and so far, I believe this

remedy has been making her calmer.. In a way..

She has stopped trying to kill herself at least, but now she refuses to eat

drink or talk. She is just sitting at the corner furthest to the window curled

up and not doing anything. Every time we try to come close she growls at us

and acts like we were threatening her. She even bit the servant until he bled!

I'm not sure that she has been even sleeping since every time we come in, she

is always awake.. This is very worrying behavior for someone who was always

attention grabbing and relatively cheery..

Still, I will relay the message to her for you. I sincerely hope that that

would help lift her spirits and at least motivate her to eat again. In this

case I shall do so immediate-

WHAT?

I am afraid, I would not be able to do that right now, sir. She just went

missing! I was sure the windows were locked tight, but now they are open and a

rope leads out!

I shall try my best to find her again and will mobilize all that are with me

to do so immediately. I apologise for this hasty end but I believe this takes

more priority! Who knows what could happen now!

Sincerely

Governor of Singapore

* * *

><p>Governor,<p>

YOU'D BETTER DAMN WELL FIND HER OR YOU'LL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO!

England

P.S She won't starve if she doesn't eat but eventually she'll look for food. Don't you worry about that.


	113. South Carolina 2

England,

Always? Hmm...I don't believe you.

Good to know you're doin fine. I...have been better. Pfff...I'm a prime

example of perfect behavior. Me? Causing trouble? Nope...not for dad anyway.

North is writing you! Oh sonova gun...don't tell her where I am! Oh nevermind

I haven't told you...ah! But you can read the envelope! Please don't tell

North where I am!

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney,<p>

Now I don't believe you, you've always been a trouble maker. Why shouldn't I tell North where you are? Have you done something to upset her? Hmm?

Sincerely

Victorian England


	114. Sunland 1

Dear England,

HI!I'm your new Little Sister! I'm a new country,so I don't quite know how to

talk to the other nations yet. Think you could help?

Completely confused,

Alexiel Kirkland *Sunland*

P. keeps coming over to my house. HE ATE ALL MY PASTA! D:

Also, Russia keeps looking at me funny...

* * *

><p>Dear Alexiel, (Sunland)<p>

New little sister? I do not recall any new landmasses springing up anywhere near me are you sure you are indeed a country? Does anyone acknowledge you as a nation?

I would consider the best way to get used to correspondence would be letter writing. That way you can get to people from all over!

I can't help you with Russia I'm afraid. And if Italy's giving you trouble just ask Germany he'll sort him out.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for writing! sorry for the long wait!<strong>


	115. Yorkshire 1

Hello Dad,

It's your son, Yorkshire, sending a letter. Well, to be more precise, I'm

Yorkshire of the year 2011.

How are you, Dad? It must be nice living in the 1850s. With inventions

sprouting from here to there, you could see the entire world change in a

matter of days. That was fun during the times of the British Empire.

I'm, as a matter of fact, a former air commodore of the Royal Air Force. If

you're wondering about this, then the only thing I could say is that in the

near future, you will be the founder of the first air force in the armed

forces ever created.

Best of British luck to you, Dad.

Sincerely yours,

Former Air Commodore Alan David Kirkland (Yorkshire)

* * *

><p>Dear Alan,<p>

Yorkshire of 2011? My my does the time fly! I just saw you're 1850 self not less than 2 days ago. You have probably changed much since then I expect.

I am fine thank you, the 1850's are indeed a time of great prosperity for me. The sun never sets on the British Empire as they say! How are things for yourself? I hope you are well.

Air force? Don't be silly people cannot fly! Or else we would have been born with wings. Your talk sounds like something America would dream up. Still you always have had a very active imagination!

Best of British luck to you as well

Dad

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for writing i'm so sorry for the long wait! yay i've been hoping to get yorkshire :)<strong>


	116. Fem England 1

Arthur,

Well, someone took an interesting step backwards. How does it feel to be back

in the Victorian age, love? I hope it is as you remember it.

Well, anyway, I hope you are well and i just wanted to come around and say

hello.

Best wishes,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

* * *

><p>Good Day Alice,<p>

Back in the Victorian age? I'll have you know this is my present time. Although I have been getting a lot of letters from the future recently.

Of course you are welcome to drop by whenever you are free.

Sincerely

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>just one question is this Fem!england writing? or someone else? i wasn't completely sure so i just put alice. sorry!<strong>


	117. America 6

Dear England,

Of course I apreciate what you did for me you idiot! And I already said sorry

for the revolution sheesh! Besides- why would I lie about something like that,

I love practical jokes but that would be taking it too far... well anyways

what's up with your country lately? mine's good-... um... yeah- I hope you

accept my apology...

from,

America

p.s

Sakura and I will be coming over to Europe in less than a week. Just thought

you should know.

* * *

><p>Alfred.<p>

Takes one to know one. You and your practical jokes. I accept your apology fool. My country is fine thank you very much and of yourself? A lot of your children have been writing to me as of late. Have you not been visiting them recently?

Sincerely

Arthur

P.S I am aware, I am hoping to see her.


	118. Arkansas 3

Uncle Kirkland,

Hm, I'm pretty good with kids (unlike Tennessee who takes care of me at the

moment) so maybe I can help. Where is Singapor?

I'm glad I found him~! I have a simple request, if I may. Will you help me

with my reading? Theodore (Tennessee) is supposed to teach m but he is a right

git, as you would say. I understand if you can't though.

Take your time, I'm sure you've created many wonderful things~!

I have some how become a babysitter...It's alright but 'm not getting paid for

it and these kids just hang around my house because they don't want to go

home. It is tid...tedy...tiresome.((can't spell))

With corn and cotton,

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

P.S: why would you write while intax...intex...drunk? ((still can't spell))

* * *

><p>Dear Marrianne,<p>

Singapore is in east Asia. You'll have to use a map but for goodness sake don't use your fathers. That selfish idiot only has a map of himself.

Of course I shall help you with your reading, but why on earth has your father not taught you? Why did he leave it to Tennessee?

Tiresome, yes it sounds it. But good practise for parenthood. Just think about how your father must feel having to look after 50 of you! And what about me? I have over 50 children as well!

Sincerely

Uncle Arthur

P.S intoxicated? Because I am a fool when I am drunk.


	119. BlarneyImp 16

Hello England,

Yes, I'm quite proud of my sculpture. Wyverns are probably my favourite to

study. Even though when I was little, my older brother said they were going to

eat me when I was least expecting it...

Oh, you keep stopping before it gets interesting! It's not a bad thing...it

makes me wonder what will happen next.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Blarney,<p>

But a good cliff hanger makes the story even more exciting does it not?

The tunnel opened into an enormous cavern and, slumbering in the centre, was the Wyvern. Surrounding it were piles of bones and there was a scent of rotting flesh and blood in the air. It made me sick to my stomach, but I held my nerve.

Arthur proceeded to clamber down into the nest of the beast in order to get a good place to strike a lethal blow. The other members of our party shrank back into the tunnel in fear of the magnificent sapphire blue creature. I began to follow Arthur's path down towards the beast's gaping jaws. But as I was catching up to him there was a shout from above! "ARTHUR, ALBION IT'S AWAKE ITS AWAKE!"

And sure enough I turned round to meet a pair of giant yellow eyes…

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>if i had the time believe me i would but write now i'm up to my neck in exmas... i may do in the futere you never know!<strong>


	120. Ivy 7

Good Day England,

I'm sure you have. I wasn't underestimating you, if that's what it seemed to

be. Though it's likely to happen, I hope you don't see anymore. God knows I

can't see anymore than I have already.

I will keep that in mind! Two of my talents were able to get me a job.

You're probably correct...

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Ivy,<p>

I wish for you to never have to go through what I have. No doubt I will go through more in the future. But for now I shall enjoy my years of prosperity.

Good for you.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	121. Japan 14

Asa-san,

Daijoubu desu ka? Do you require anything to help with your headache?

Although.. by the time this letter reaches you, I am sure it would have

passed. Still, I have sent you a packet of green tea and other herbs to help

relax you.. You seemed very depressed.. I'm sorry...

No.. Its fine Asa-san.. I could never hold you in a bad light. Although.. you

did highlight my ineffectiveness to be a good friend and partner.. I apologise

for that. I did not realise that I was causing you such problems.. Please

forgive me!

I am ashamed for my lack of ability to help you at even the most insignificant

thing.. For Asa-san to feel unappreciated.. How unforgivable of me.. You must

hate me now, I am sure. I apologise from the bottom of my heart, though I know

that does nothing for you.

Asa-san, what you said during that letter, I am sure that you did not mean it.

You need not worry about it.

I.. I care very much for Asa-san.. But I can tell that I would never be of use

to Asa-san.. Therefore I apologise for imposing such a useless figure into

your world and humbly withdraw my part from it.

I hope you will accept me once I become better and stronger and more useful to

you, though you need not feel that way. As I have said before, Japan will

always be your ally, but.. I am afraid I must take my leave and excuse myself

to be helpful.

But please.. Allow me to give you this. I have made it myself as you would

have already known and was just finished with it a few days ago.. I am sure

you will find no real use for it but it would warm my heart greatly if you

accepted it.

I am sorry for these turn of events and humbly ask that you will accept me in

your world in the future, once I am worthy of it.

Untill then, Aishitaru Asa-san.. Watashiwa.. hontouni anata o daisuki.. demo..

kore wa yuiitsu no hoho..

Sayonara, Watashi no Aisuru

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dear Kiku,<p>

Dammit my head still hurts… thank you ever so much for the green tea it helps me a lot. Oh gosh I feel terrible but I've got to get this off my chest. I can't leave it anymore.

Please don't leave me Kiku; you are not worthless you mean more than anything to me in the world. More than America or anyone. I want you to stay in my life forever since you are the only person who makes it worth living. There is no need to apologise to me because no matter what you do I shall always forgive you.

I think you are the most wonderful and beautiful person I have ever met. I hope that you will return my feelings in the same way. Although if you do not then I understand and I wish you all the best.

Kiku. I love you

Sincerely

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>declaration of love! but will japan accept?<strong>


	122. Paris 3

Angleterre,

Well I told him and I don't think he listened. He was just happy that you

like the wine.

Fleur

P.S Tell London I said 'Bonjour'

* * *

><p>Dear Fleur,<p>

Hmph, its thanks to him that my reputation with Singapore is ruined! I'll let you know that a few of my cities have gone over to his house to deal with him, and they took scones and spell books with them.

England

P.S I will


	123. NeonSakura1022 11

Dear England,

What is it that you said you would never speak of again? Oh- I'm sorry that is

sort of out of place of me to ask... Well anyways I'm glad you liked the

story, I really do love that one!

And my Europe trip has been exciting! So far we've been to Germany, Italy,

Switzerland and Greece! All four of them are very peculiar people though,

Actually Germany sort of scares me- well for that matter generally all tall

people scare me actually now that I think of that it isn;t really fair for me

to be scared of people taller than me because it is very hard not to be taller

than me. What are you scared of? I have a humongous list of phobias it's not

even funny how many, I think the most peculiar one on that list is Birds

though.

Anyways, the next place on our little trip is Spain! I heard it was hot there

so I am a bit wary of going there but it sounds like fun so why not? And

you've met Roiben? That's so neat! He has found it to be amusing to ride on my

shoulder so that's sort of just what he does. I am positive in thinking when I

say that I believe America thinks I am crazy! He saw me talking to Roiben the

other day and he gave me this odd look and said "Who are you talking to?" It

took me a moment but then I realized he can't see him! Sometimes I am just

absoulutly brilliant.

Oh yeah, Hyuu hyuu! Is it alright if I draw you when I get to London? I really

love to draw and stuff but the only thing I seem to be able to manage to draw

are people so is it alright if I do? I'm already bored of drawing America,

France and Russia- they are sort of boring to draw. Drawing people like

Germany and Greece wasn't so bad but then there are the people like Italy,

both of them, who wouldn't stop arguing and sit still long enough for me to

draw them-

What's your favourite national landmark? So far I've seen the colloseum and

the leaning tower of Pisa and stuff and they were all really neat! That's like

a good quarter of my bucket list compleated right there! Now the only other

things I need to do on this trip are to have a conversation with someone in a

language other than English and to see big ben! You can tell that I am a huge

J.M barrie fan when I say this but the main reason why I want to see big ben

is because of Peter Pan.

Well it was great hearing from you again, see you soon!

Sincerly,

Sakura

P.S

America told me about some of the fairies that he says you have! You're so

lucky, flying mint bunny sounds so cool!

* * *

><p>Good Day Sakura,<p>

I do not speak of it because of the unpleasant memories it brings back to me. It is one of my greatest regrets of the hundred years war. You have a gift for storytelling my dear.

Germany, Italy, Switzerland and Greece? Quite a variety of people indeed. You need not worry about Germany, he and I are longstanding rivals in development. His industrial revolution is almost as good as my own. As for Switzerland well I believe the altitude of his home has muddled him in the head a little, his fiery temper and obsession with muskets is very strange. Italy is a coward nothing else said and Greece is lazy. But I am glad you are enjoying your trip. As for what I fear I am afraid I cannot tell you since it would reveal my country's weaknesses would it not? And what would happen should this letter fall into the wrong hands? Spain next? Tell him that I have the Armada waiting for him for me if you please!

Well, America only gains the sight once a year and he is far too ignorant to understand what he sees. Of course you may draw me, I would be honoured! As for my favourite landmark? Well I would have to say Big Ben since it is my own landmark. It is a beautiful bell.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S he is my closest friend


	124. Samantha Rose 2

Dear Mr Kirkland,

Why thank you. No one's ever said anything like that to me before...

It really is a shame no one writes anymore.

As for what a cellphone is. It's a hand-held device that enables the user to

talk to anyone over a great distance. But you need to have thier phone-number.

That's the only catch.

I'm glad you liked the bracelet and candy. I honestly just thought of the

color of your eyes when I picked out the beads. Such a lovely shade.

The funny thing about the candy, is that its origins are in Mexico. I live in

a city in Southern Texas, and we pride ourselves in our Hispanic heritage.

You wouldn't happen to have a phonagraph would you? I sent some records, but

they are more modern. I sent the albums, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson (He's

American, but he's a wonderful artist.), and "Let It Be" by The Beatles.

(Those wonderful blokes are from your country, love.)

I believe that is all I have to say for now love. Have a good day, sir.

Sincerely,

Samantha Rose

PS: Please, sir. No need to be so formal. Please call me Sammy Rose.

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Sammy Rose,<p>

Well in my time it is the only form of communication. Your "cellphone" idea perplexes me greatly. I think that is an unbelievable idea, like something America would dream up!

*ahem* you l-like my eyes? Well I appreciate your compliments, and the bracelet is indeed beautiful. I have been wearing it just as you instructed.

A phonograph? Indeed I do! Although they are very recent and I am unsure of how it works exactly I was given one as a gift by the inventor. The songs you have sent are, lets say interesting. The American one is not really to my tastes but it reflects young America's personality completely. Makes one remember how he was before… anyways.

As for the other song I like it a lot! My country always did excel in good music!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	125. Shinomorikyo 2

Thank you for responding to my previous letter. Recently, the presidents in

my country act like they do not know anything. It's bad enough that they are

mainly incompetent but its one side against the other. A woman could have

became president but the president is now of color. (which is a first and a

huge leap for equality for all.)

Oh how I love technology but, it can take over your life. In my time, there

are at least two forms of technology that a person can become addicted to.

But it does allow you to be connected with your friends and family and can be

a form of entertainment.

* * *

><p>Dear Shinomorikyo,<p>

That is indeed an interesting turnout. Something that could never have happened in my time. Although I do have a little trouble believing you, a woman could never be allowed to mess with politics surely?

Your words perplex me. Currently the only form of communication is a letter or one of those new-fangled telephone devices. They are the strangest of things, it will never catch on. As for entertainment there is always theatre and music and art. Or perhaps a good book! Although I never have time for these things due to my work.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	126. ShunKazamisGirl 14

Dear England,

Ah, please forgive me for not writing to you back for so long. You see, there

is something that you should know what had happened at All Hallow's Eve a few

weeks before. I shall explain it here:

That night, October 31st, my cousin invited me to her place because she and

her friends were invited to this ritual that allowed them to prevent evil

spirits away. It was rather interesting, I must say. Then Sakura saw something

flying away and it was glowing... she thought that she saw a fairy so she and

her friends went after it. I had to follow them, of course, but it was kind of

tiresome, running so much. But then, I heard a struggling cry and in that

instant, I sensed that there was a fight going on. When I came to a clearing,

I saw that man! IT WAS THAT FROG BASTARD! *ahem* Sorry. ^^" He was doing

something to my cousin but I cannot figure out what. Her friends tried to stop

him but they grew weak as they did. So that left only me to stop them. Now as

Sakura mentioned before, I am more well-behaved and polite so you would have

thought that I could not stop him... but since I had no choice but to thrash

him hard and I had to hit him on the head with a stick at the end... I believe

he is unconcious now so please check in with the police; they are keeping an

eye on him.

And why am I mentioning this, you ask? Well, you see, Sakura told me that he

thought she is me because I gave him those misdirections and he wanted

revenge... but now that he probably knew, his realization must have spread

because now a few men were... ah, what was that word again? STALKING ME! Ah,

forgive me for shouting again... ^^" I absolutely have no idea who are they

but I heard that one of them is probably the one knwon as "Ivan Braginski"...

have you heard of him?

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Pray tell, I realized it has been raining much more than I thought... it

was quite pouring at where I am.

* * *

><p>Good Day ShunKazamis-Girl,<p>

That is indeed a frightening experience to happen to you on All Hallows. Don't worry about that Frog he's safely in his own country tied to a chair courtesy of a few of my children who wanted to play a little "game" with him. They borrowed a few of my spell books so I fear the worst for Francy-Pants.

If Ivan Braginsky is following you then I suggest you find yourself a place to hide immediately. He is the Nation of Russia and not a person to get on the wrong side of let me tell you. Though I am perplexed that he would be helping France of all people…

Rain? Not here for now, General Winter has hit in full force and we have ice ice and more ice!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	127. Singapore 14

England,

I do NOT hate you but dare to say that again and I really will hate you. If I

did I would not have written to you asking for your attention in the first

place. That's stupid and you are just being depressed. now get on with it!

The Governor would not find me you know. You can ask him to give up. You cant

find a nation in her own land when she doesnt want to be found.

Forgive yourself. Now. Do it, and Do Something! Unless you want to laze around

and mope, well yeah, I guess you can. You know, leave me alone in the forest

depressed and still suicidal. You know what, your right. Just laze around and

mope. That would make everything better. Wouldnt it?

No. It make me happy, and I will keep them. You cant force me to. Besides..

You are so cute in that~!

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

Alright, I have regained my composure. How do you suggest I make amends with your child-self? If she will not be found by the governor then I realise I have no choice but to find her myself. I don't know if this will be possible but I shall endeavour to do so.

HOW DARE YOU! THAT DRESS WAS FORCED UPON ME BY THAT FROG BASTARD AND YOU THINK I LOOK CUTE? I AM INSULTED! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p>Mr Kirkland<p>

I have tried! The people have tried! Nobody can find her!

It been days and she still hasnt shown up! We have searched the ships, the

docks, the villages, the estates, the markets, we have even combed the forest.

It is certain. She does not want to be found!

The only good news I can say is that she hasnt died yet. Nothing has happened

to the nation so I am certain that she is still well. Other than that I have

nothing to report. I shall inform you if anything happens.

Governor of Singapore

* * *

><p>Good Day Govenor,<p>

Right, I have made arrangements for a ship to take me out to look for her myself. You may suspend the search for her for now it is obvious she does not want to be found. Until then I am sending Australia and New Zealand who are nearer to you than me to look for her.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>Poor England, he really does care about singapore but he has no idea what to do... <strong>


	128. South Carolina 3

England,

I've never been a trouble maker! I've only ever had a bit of fun, that's all!

I don't know, probably. She's always upset about something though.

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney,<p>

Well I think you had better explain to me why you decided to set raccoons on her my boy. I would call that "Trouble-making" wouldn't you? Really you must try to act more sensible!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	129. Yorkshire 2

Dear Father,

It's really true, Dad. I'm not talking bosh here. It's not men flying around

by some sort of magic. I'm talking about flying machines operated by men.

Technology really improves in your time, Dad. Within 50 to 60 years from your

timeline, expect that kind of technology to be available. But, sad to say, it

was America who invented it.

How do you spend your tea time, Dad? I'm just curious.

Gotta go, Dad. Tea time is over and I need to get back to work.

Best of British,

Alan David Kirkland (Yorkshire)

* * *

><p>Dear Alan,<p>

Well if that is indeed true then it seems extremely farfetched. America invents it you say? Typical, he was always an imaginative child. Although I do not think that this idea of "flying machines" is very feasible. Many hundreds of inventors have tried to take flight and a great number have lost their lives to it.

My tea time? Usually with a nice cup of earl grey and a good book, occasionally a biscuit if I have remembered to make any or some scones. Delicious!

Of course child, I understand you must be very busy.

Dad


	130. America 7

England!

Guess where we are right now! That's right we're on our way to Spain! This

trip is so fun! Even if Germany and Switzerland are still lame...

Well anyways guess what! I caught Sakura talking to herself the other day and

when she told me she was talking to a fairy I told her about your 'Flying mint

bunny' and I sort of regret it because I think she actually believes me-

Oh and yesterday I saw her sketching in her sketchbook but when I asked her to

draw me she said no! I've only asked her to draw me a few times, like 7 at the

most, it's not that much! I tried drawing too but I'm not very good at it, so

I just drew my flag all over her book instead!

Oh yeah, she was bugging about the weather yesterday, she was saying how she

missed he rain- well I don't!

I've started playing more soccer now, It's really fun actually only it's not

fun depending on who you're playing against. Like if I play against France he

always tries to harass me. When I play against Russia- Well let's just say I

don't play against Russia. Or if when we're playing a big game with a bunch of

us Sakura finds it the best strategy yo play defence and steal the ball from

me just when I am about to take a shot! Although it sort of works out in my

favour because she can't make her shots.

Oh and Sakura is going to be tutoring me now! Lately my math and English

grades have been dropping- and I figured Sakura could help because she is in

English honours and her friend Feven is going to be tutoring me in math!

Just to let you know when Sakura goes to meet you when we get to London I'm

going to go with her and come visit you okay? It's been a while since we've

seen each other!

See you soon!

From,

THE HERO

P.S

Do you play soccer too? When we go to see you we should totally all play

together!

* * *

><p>America,<p>

You're in Spain? I feel sorry for him. You had better not be causing too much trouble in Europe!

And if you weren't in permanent denial and took advantage of your once-a-year gift of the sight you would understand that Flying Mint Bunny is real and Sakura is not mad! You are such a trouble maker. If she doesn't want to sketch you then don't pester her so you dolt!

You mean Football I presume? I do indeed play. Although I refuse to play against France or Russia I'll certainly give you a game and show you how a real man plays football.

You're going to visit? Excuse me I need to lock away my breakables.

Sincerely

England


	131. Arkansas 4

Dear Uncle,

That's really far away! If I go around the other way, I should get there

faster but it will take time to prepare...

Thanks Uncle! I can better understand pollytiks if I can read. Well, Theo

volenteered to take care of me. I'm too young to be on my own but I hate

living with Theo! He tied me to a tree and left me there. He treats me like

I'm his servant or somthin' and it makes me madder than a sore-titted **!

Parenthood? So this is what being a mommy must be like then. It's hard but I

don't mind them hanging around~! As long as they pull their own weight, don't

care~! We're lucky to see daddy at least twice a year but that's okay because

I know he' busy and really we can all take care of ourselves...when we aredn't

ripping out each others throats (Theo said that need an apostrofy in here

somewhere...).

Theo got drunk once. He didn't make any sense and he was be stupider than

usual so kind of like «Moonshine stupid»?

With corn and cotton,

Marianne «Arkansas» Jones

P.S: Why can't have moonshine with Tennessee and Mississippi?

* * *

><p>Marianne,<p>

Well, Australia and New Zealand are already on their way out there so you can take you time. It is good that you understand politics, you need to be aware of what is going on in your country. But mind your language girl! Really you are a young lady and you should not use such foul words!

Sounds like a complete madhouse out there. Your father should discipline you better.

Moonshine? You are far too young to be drinking that!

Sincerely

Uncle England


	132. BlarneyImp 17

Hello England,

Of course it does!

Oh how exciting! Face to face with the wyvern. That's quite the predicament to

be in.

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Blarney,<p>

Deep pools of yellow glared at me as the Wyvern's eyes took in every detail of its surroundings. Then is opened its wide jaws and gave a tremendous cry that shook all the walls of the cavern. The other Knights fled back into the tunnel in fear. Arthur and I were trapped in the nest of this great angry beast as it thrashed in blind fury for being disturbed from its slumber. Arthur drew his sword and slashed wildly at the beast, making long lacerations in its face and neck but nothing fatal. This infuriated the beast further and I could feel its pain in every part of my body. I realised that this Wyvern and I were connected, and sure enough I saw my arm was dripping blood. For every cut that Arthur dealt to the Wyvern a fresh wound appeared on my skin, it was like fire burning on me! I yelled out to Arthur as loud as I could "STOP! I BEG YOU CEASE YOUR ATTACK!" but he could not hear me for he was so caught up in the rush of the battle. I knew I had to do something quickly or I would surely die alongside this Wyvern, but what could I do?

Sincerely

England

* * *

><p><strong>exams are over so maybe i'll put this into an actual fanfic!<strong>


	133. Fem Croatia 1

Good day to you, Mr. England.

This is Fem!Croatia writing from Southern Europe, a nation near the Austrian

Empire, Hungary, and Italy. I have visited you before on world diplomatic

voyages, and I write to you to wish you a good and comfortable economic,

political, and personal situation.

Yours truly,

Klara Krleza, Fem!Croatia, or Austrian Croatia

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Klara,<p>

Ah yes I remember you! We have met before several times, you are such a pretty lady. Well I wish you the same and more my dear and hope that everything is good for you over in southern Europe.

Looking forward to your correspondence

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S No need to be fomal, just England will do just fine thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing i'm so sorry i took so long! Its nice that i've got a fem!Croatia for both Latvia and Iggy now :)<strong>


	134. Ivy 8

Good Day England,

Well thank you. I hope you get to fully enjoy yourself with your prosperity.

It's always nice to know somebody is happy. Minus a few people of course...

Thank you again. I hope you don't mind too much, well you probably won't. But

I won't be able to write to you for a while.

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Ivy,<p>

I do not mind at all. I understand you must be busy. I am supposed to be doing my own work but somehow I just do not feel like doing it today.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>thanks they're over for now but they were really tough!<strong>


	135. Japan 15

A-Asa-san

Please do not say what you cannot mean. Asa-san would not have chosen me, I am

sure. I have very little to offer. P-Plus, it is against Asa-san's very own

custom! No, I cannot believe it.

It is illegal and Asa-san would be very hurt if he was caught. Asa-san would

not be so.. so.. health hazardous! It must be the headache. That is all that

is talking right? You were drunk then too...

Somehow you remembered what you had said and because you already knew how I

felt you felt guilty and because of that you followed it up with this to let

me save my face. It is not true. It cannot be true.

You are very cruel to do this to me. Why would you play with me like this?

Just because you know my feelings for you does not allow you to do something

like this... Please, stop. Dont do this. Dont play with me like this. Please.

It hurts me very much.

Please dont be so cruel.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>*letter is tearstained and smudgy in some places but still readable*<p>

Kiku,

How can I convince you that my feelings are true? I would send flowers and hearts but that seems like something that Frog France would do so I will not. I know, I shall send you one Narcissus Rose, my National flower and a Sakura blossom from your home. You do not need to give me anything in return. I only need to know that you are happy. It is true, I am not just putting on a charade my feelings for you are true! I would never be deliberately cruel to you Kiku, but if you feel I am being unkind to you then I apologise most greatly. I undertand this must be confusing for you so I shall hope that one day you will realise that I do truly love you. But until then we shall remain as close friends I hope.

Apologies

Arthur


	136. London 7

Hi Dad,

I am so very tempted to slap you right now, but this is just a letter and

you're in the past. Anyway, damn right I'm always helping out. Seriously they

can all be such a handful sometimes, couldn't you just ask Uncle Wales to

help? I wouldn't suggest Uncle Scot cos...well, he hasn't had a day sober in

his life I don't think -.- and there's no way in hell I'd ask Uncle Ireland to

come to the house again.

*sighs* not that again, I had enough of that last night when you came in after

you went out drinking with France(god knows how that frog convinced you to go

out with him).

Love London XX

* * *

><p>London,<p>

You know full well that Scotland and Wales do not like me. And I do not want you under the care of a pair of drunkards either! As for Ireland I would agree with you. Both the Irelands are a headache. I can only trust you London, you are the eldest and most responsible.

WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE GOING OUT WITH THAT FROG? Did he force me?

Dad


	137. Malaya 1

Dear white bastard,

It's Malaya. I hate you. Stop sucking my resources, for god sake! It belongs

to me and my people. And what's with all the ridiculous tax? Do you think my

people can afford it?

Just die already England,

Malaya

P/S: I won't use the name British Malaya.

* * *

><p>British Malaya,<p>

The tax is necessary for trade and the economy of both our countries to remain stable. Your resources should be shared among all who need it. I understand that you may not be to pleased with your current situation but believe me you have it good compared to some nations!

Not dying anytime soon thank you

Victorian England

P.S you damn will it is your name now you are under my care.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for writing in i'm so sorry i took so long!<strong>


	138. North Carolina 3

Dear England,

Well, I would speak the queen's English, but I don't have a queen. I'll use

proper English, I don't feel like being spiteful. South is always pulling

stupid stunts though. I just really hate the raccoons. I'll be glad to make

you a hat then! They're so cozy and warm.

Iced tea is not a horrible imitation! It's a refreshing beverage. I would

appreciate it if you didn't call my dad a fool.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Mary-Belle,<p>

Well so long as I can understand you then it doesn't matter what type of English it is. I shall make South apologise to you don't worry. Thank you, I look forward to it now General Winter has arrived in full force.

I raised your father, I know him well enough to know he is a fool. But I cannot stop caring for him as my little brother even now.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	139. Arkansas 5

Dear Uncle,

Right now, all I know is that I need money or I can't be a proper state like

the others. And's what's rong with my language? Everyone says that in my

state...well everyone that's bigger than me anyway.

No, it's fine really! He's always somewhere tending to something so we just

take care of everything while he's away. Plus it never gits worse than sibling

rivalry so it's okay~!

But I'm Eight and a half! How much older do I have to be?

With corn and cotton,

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

It is not appropriate language for a young lady such as yourself. You do not need to lower your standards just because other people in your state use such foul language.

Alright if you say so. But don't get yourselves hurt alright?

A lot older sweetie, try eighteen. Alcohol is not good for you at such a young age.

Sincerely

Uncle England


	140. London 8

Hi Dad,

I know full well that none of your brothers like you, not just Scotland and

Wales. I wouldn't be under their care, if they were looking after everyone

else, then I'd go out and have fun. Drunkards...because you never get drunk?

¬_¬ Eldest, yes, most responsible...questionable.

Actually, now that I think about it, I think it was after a world meeting. You

went out and France followed you cos he's a creep like that, then...somehow,

most of the worlds countries ended up going for a huge night out. You came in

at god-knows-when in the morning, after what I guessed was a fight with

America, moaning about his independence.

...and you get angry at me when I go out and don't come in till late -.-

Love London XX

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Don't you dare let Scotland, Wales or either of the Irelands near the younger ones you hear me? They are a bad influence! I don't want you all to grow up to be a load of drunkards and layabouts like they are! I'll have you know that I do not get drunk…often.

Oh God… why am I such a fool? Will I ever learn?

I get angry with you because you are still young! I don't want you putting yourself in dangerous situations!

Sincerely

Dad


	141. Paris 4

Angleterre,

I'm very sorry for the way my father acted, but those photos were quite funny.

And I've been wondering. What is going on between you and America?

Fleur

* * *

><p>Dear Fleur,<p>

They are not funny! I don't know how the hell he got me in that dress but I can assure you he will never do it again! As for America he is being a complete git as usual.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	142. NeonSakura1022 12

Dear England,

Spain was such a fun place to visit! He is a really nice guy, kind of creepy

because whenever I am nearby he has to comment on how 'cute' I am and whatnot.

Oh! and I told him about the armada thing for you but he just laughed and

ruffled my hair saying that little girls shoudn't tell lies. I am NOT a little

girl. Whatever, we got to play football with him while we were there and he is

very good! I was amazed, America tells me that you play as well, and that he

wants to play against you when we get there. Don't tell him because he's going

to throw a tantrum but I hope you win.

The trip has been fun, but I'm starting to get home sick, my friend Maria says

I have bags underneath my eyes, which I highly doubt but still...Our next stop

is going to be Belgium, and after that we're going to Holland. France,

surprisingly actually warned me about Holland saying that he is a pedophile

and what-not. I guess I'll have to see for myself, but than again it's France

and he could just be saying that to scare me. speaking of scaring have you

ever heard of the witch Beatrice? I heard of her yesterday and thought she was

awesome!

Oh and America has the sight? Do you know when he gets it? Does he even know

he gets it? Because it would be great to have someone to talk to about the

fae- you know other than through postage.

Have you ever heard of the dream eater? I heard this story from a story book I

bought while in Spain, it's about a demon who tricks people into making a deal

with it by saying it will make you have only good dreams and eat the bad ones.

When asked what it wants in return it always says that it is a pleasure in

itself to be allowed to eat said persons dream. At the end of the story he

kills the people who have made deals with it in a way to allow the person to

dream forever so that it can eat this persons dreams forever and leave them in

a monochrome world. I adore this story, so much. I thought it was really

fasinating. Imagine, being able to physically eat a persons dream, how

curious!

After we go to Holland we will be heading to England, can't wait until then!

Oh and final thing, what kinds of dreams do you have? If you would be so kind

as to tell me I could tell you what they mean! Ever since I read the story of

the dream eater I have been trying to deceifer dreams, and so far I am doing

pretty good! I tried practicing the deceifering of dreams on myself, and they

are pretty accurate. I tried on America too, it's really fun! The only person

I have not tried this on is France because I don't want to know what he dreams

about.

Well anyways it was great hearing from you again! See you soon!

From,

Sakura

P.S

Have you ever tried a churro? Oh my goodness they were delicious! America ate

almost twenty!

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura,<p>

Well then if he did not believe you I shall just have to pay him a little visit. After that I think he will believe you. I would like to play football, I haven't had the chance to play for a good few years. I do not intend to lose.

Belgium is nice enough, she and Switzerland get along well I believe. It must be all the chocolate. As for Netherlands well, just don't accept anything he gives you. Especially not cigarettes. I have not heard of her, could you enlighten me about this witch?

Indeed he does, both he and his brother. Although Alfred only gets it once a year on All Hallows, he is too ignorant to realise his gift and so every year he scares himself. If only he wasn't in such denial of his gifts! The dream eater I have heard of however, not something I wish to have an encounter with I can tell you.

I look forward to your visit to my country. However I am afraid all my dreams are mostly of events I have lived through so they do not really have a meaning. I dream of wars a lot. The Civil war and the Wars of the Roses which have been plaguing me of late.

See you soon as well

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	143. Samantha Rose 3

Dear Mr. Kirkland,

Yes, you do have very charming eyes. I swear, people could just get lost in

them. I always liked green eyes.

As for the music, I'm glad you liked it. Michael Jackson is my favorite

though. They call him the King of Pop for a reason. And he didn't just sing.

He was very kind and giving. He helped children all over the world with his

charities. It's a shame he passed away two years ago. He was only fifty, and

he left behind three children. It was a sad day when he passed.

On a more happy note, I'm going to be singing in an upcoming choir performance

for Christmas. I was wondering if you could possibly make it and come watch.

It would mean the world to me.

Well, I'm afraid I have nothing more to say at the moment. I'll write again

once given the chance.

Sincerely,

Sammy Rose

* * *

><p>Dear Sammy Rose,<p>

*blushes slightly* I-I see, t-thank you very much dear.

Well I must admit the music is indeed a new experience to me. I have never heard anything so loud and out of control. It is unlike any music of my own era. Passed away you say? That is indeed an upsetting thing and I sympathise with his loved ones.

Let me know when and where you will be performing and I shall endeavour to come and watch you. However you must remember that I am a busy man so this may not be possible.

Of course, I look forward to hearing from you again my dear.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	144. America 8

Dear England,

Bring it on! Sakura said she would cheer for me! I think-... well whatever I'm

gonna whup your butt! Because I am the hero and the hero never loses, unless

the hero is playing against Sakura or Spain. Oh yeah, it's funny because while

we were in Spain he thought Sakura was ten! I laughed so hard because she is

short enough to look that age!

Oh and you don't need to lock away your valubles it's not like I'm going to

break anything, gosh. Well on that note we're going to be heading over to your

house right after we go to Belgium and Holland. I can't wait to get there and

have some of Emma's waffles! They're so good! Spain's churros are delicious

too, I had so many while I was there!

Hey, when we get to your place before we actually go to see you I'm going to

go take Sakura to see Big ben okay? She was really wanting to see it and we

don't get to see it unless you go during your recreation time. It's something

she really wanted to see so sorry if we're late to come see you, unless you

know, you want to come with us to go see it.

Have you noticed my english is improving! Sakura has been tutoring me for the

last little while and I think I am getting better! Well my dictions have

certainly improved thanks to her. I think she's depressed though, her friend

fractured her ankle bone yesterday and I think it put her into a bad mood.

You should see some of the souvenirs we've been collecting! I have a bunch of

little figurines from Spain, a mug from Germany, and some little italianflags. Sakura got a bunch of books and some plush dolls, which aren't much

fun. But she and I both got you something from each country so wait until we

get there and we'll give them to you okay?

Well I have to go now so until next time okay?

From,

THE HERO

P.S

I'm thinking that I sort of like someone, one of Sakura's friends I am not

telling you which one, just thought you might want to know.

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Firstly do not use such vulgar tone with me, secondly do not mock people because of their height. You need to learn some manners git! Send greetings to Belgium and Netherlands for me would you? When you come here I can treat you to some of my own cooking yes? It will be just like old times.

You're going to see Big Ben *blushes furiously* don't be so vulgar git!

Alright, I'll see you when you get here.

Arthur


	145. Fem England 2

Arthur,

Oops~sorry love I got a bit confused, oh well, it happens.

I'll try to stop by as long as you don't attempt to burn down the

house..again.

Best wishes,

Alice.

* * *

><p>Alice,<p>

Belive me I will not burn the house down again. But you were as much to blame as I were! I asked you specifically to keep an eye on those scones and not to let them burn!

Sincerely

Arthur


	146. Maine 1

Uncle Iggy!

Hey~! It's Maine, you remember who I am right? You know that shy little girl

who always read instead of getting involved with her siblings and clung to

Massachusetts a lot? Well, if you don't, that's okay!

I don't have much to say since Augusta is running around again, and I know

it's a tad early, but I wish you and the family a Happy Holiday~

Have a nice day,

Isabella Kristina Jones Kirkland

Maine

* * *

><p>Dear Isabella,<p>

Yes of course I remember you dear, little well behaved Maine. A lot less trouble than some of those pesky thirteen colonies. It is wonderful to hear from you.

And a Merry Christmas to you as well.

Sincerely

Uncle England

P.S I would prefer you not to call me "Iggy" if you please.


	147. Japan 16

Asa-san,

Plese, do not cry! I could never live with myself if I caused you to cry! How

can I know what you said are true? You have said many things that you did not

mean when you are drunk. How do I know that this is really you and not you

trying to make me feel better by following up what you had said before?

A rose.. and my Sakura... Asa-san, is this true? Is this very true? Can I

really belive you in this, that you are real? That you would not break my

heart..?

I love you, Asa-san. I really do.. But I do not want to be in a one sided

relationship. Please do not say such things because of pity. I could never

live with myself.

We are already so far apart.. Do you really think the Princess and the

Cowheard are happy?

If you are true, please do not apologise. If you are not.. Then I am sorry.

Japan

Hondakiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

No, I promise you I shall not cry. I shall remain strong so as to prove to you that I am worthy of your love. I have done many things to people whilst drunk, such as lose the respect from little Singapore. And I regret my confessing to you whilst intoxicated, because now you do not believe my words to be true. But they are Kiku, I care about you and I want you to believe me when I say I love you with all my heart. I don't want this to be one sided either, so can we try to make this relationship work?

I know that it is illegal in my country, but I do not care! I shall bend all the rules to be with you kiku! I will not let laws stand in the way of my love for you.

With all my love

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>Its sooo close now! <strong>


	148. Malaya 2

Bastard,

You old man! Just die -lah! I can understand if the tax is for the trade..

BUT, sex tax? They are husband and wife!Just because you control the sultans,

you think youcan get away with it?

One day I will gain my independence and kick you arse! Just wait you old man!

But then...thank you... because if it wasn't for you, we probably still won't

know the world. We have been to shut in after Granpa Malacca got invaded by

Portugal...

BUT STILL! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU AND HOLLAND FOR SEPERATING ME AND SIS-INDO!

Will-be-independent-soon,

British Malaya

P/s: I just use it because it good for my economy! Not because my boss scolded

me for being rude to you!

* * *

><p>British Malaya,<p>

Good to see you using your proper name, be a good colony and behave yourself won't you? All the taxes are necessary, believe me I would not have passed the laws if they were not necessary. And don't you dare think of independence! I can assure you that is one thing you will definitely not be seeing anytime soon!

Exactly, you owe me a debt of gratitude for introducing you to the western world.

What Holland does is nothing to do with me. You are my colony and therefore my responsibility SO KINDLY BEHAVE YOURSELF!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	149. North Carolina 4

Dear England,

Oh no, that's alright. He already apologised. He also made a fiddle for me.

Whether it works or not, I'll find out later. The hat should be with this

letter, I hope it fits. I haven't seen any signs of winter here. In fact, it

was pretty hot today. I know my dad is foolish, I just don't like having it

told to me. I also know he is a hypocrite thanks to a little event that

happened back in 1861. At least you still care for him, I don't think the

affection he gets from us states are enough.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Mary-Belle,<p>

Im glad to hear he has apologised. And thank you kindly for the hat, it is very cosy. Winter has completely taken over here so I am in desperate need of warm clothing. I'm sure winter will come to you soon enough. Yes well, I care for him but I won't tell him that. He needs to earn respect!

Sincerely

Uncle England


	150. ShunKazamis Girl 15

Ah.. I see,

Thank you for informing me of this information. Luckily, I THINK he is not

following me around for now... although that Ivan is started to make me

nervous a little. *shudders* *ahem* Anyway, I shall not send in the worry

spiralling down to you again so I shall at least write about one good thing

about what has been going on recently. As you know, it is a month until

Christmas and already, some of the people had already started to decorate

their houses and a few even decorated the tree early! I believe they must be

that excited, I guess... one of the methods of Christmas decorations that

people are using right now is by hanging up lanterns of either tin cans, heavy

fabric, or even paper (well, the Middle and Upper Classes used those anyway)

outside of their homes. But my mother has found a new way to decorate the

front of my house this year; remember that I mentioned to you in one of the

past letters that she is an artist? Well, her idea is pure genius; instead of

regular fabric and paper, she used some of the more colourful fabric and paper

for the lanterns, giving off a soft, coloured glow. She even gathered up every

pieces of glass from bottles and old stained glass windows (there is an

abandoned church near my school and no one seemed to be using it..) and

somehow managed to glue them together, making them look like cups. Then she

lit a candle inside, making the glass glow in colour (again!)! We had just

decorated our house and already, there are people surrounded by our house just

to look at our lights! Like moths drawn by light, that is exactly what

happened. You should come see it for yourself.

Sincerely,

ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl.<p>

Indeed the Christmas season is almost upon us. I have begun to decorate my own home as well. I have bought a large tree for my hallway and decorated it with candles and tinsel. Your mother's way of decorating sounds simply delightful! I have been burning my special Christmas candles but I love the idea of using glass to change the colour of the flames! I shall have to come by and see it for myself.

In other news there is a rumour that the Thames may once again freeze solid and we may be able to hold the river fête once again! How exciting! I did enjoy the one last year, did you see it?

Wishing you a Merry Christmas

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>brilliant! i think thats way better than the actual invention of christmas lights! <strong>


	151. Singapore 15

England,

You know, the further away the person is, the longer he would take to get

there. Thus, if a people comes from a nearer place, they would arrive much

faster. Just saying, you now. Take what you still, do your best in

finding me. I wont say any more than that.

You were in a dress, and you were blushing. How can it not be cute? Besides,

you will be wearing worse things than that in the future, so treasure this

while you can. Its still Only a dress. Oh and no matter how hard you try to

kill him, he doesnt die, so you can stop trying or even saying those threats.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

I believe Miss Arkansas may have just arrived to search for your younger self, perhaps she will have more luck than the Governor. However I do hope this matter is resolved quickly, I wish to apologise to your younger self personally.

W-W-What will I be wearing in the future?

Sincerely

England

* * *

><p>Mr Kirkland,<p>

If you think not searching for her would be best, than I suppose I must listen

to you on that matter. I shall await for you then. I hope it is quick.

I shall arrange rooms for Australia and New Zealand then. I hope they will

help find her.

Governor of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Governor,<p>

Yes I too hope that this matter is resolved quickly.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	152. South Carolina 4

England,

I didn't set raccoons on her. They won't attack anything except food. I simply

set one, maybe two, in her house. It's not like she's such an angel. I can be

sensible, but that's all a matter of opinion.

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Rodney,<p>

Alright I won't get any further involved. That is something your father should be disciplining you for not I. So long as you behave yourself whenever you visit me I don't mind.

Sincerely

Uncle England


	153. Yorkshire 3

Dear Father,

Even though many have tried and failed doesn't mean the possibilities doesn't

exist, Dad. It only needs a few pushes and overall technological capabilities

to succeed. In the past, it was not feasible because we lack the knowledge

required but on your timeline however, that knowledge has begun to be seen.

It's good to know about your habits on drinking tea. I can imagine how good

the tea are during your time. Can you send me some perhaps? I would love to.

Even though there are many things to do, I manage to bake some biscuits. I

accompanied some along with this letter. I hope you enjoy it.

Best of British,

Alan David (Yorkshire)

* * *

><p>Dear Alan,<p>

Well I am still not completely convinced about your ideas of flying machines but if you say they are real then… perhaps I shall consider looking into what America is currently up to. If you are right then there is enormous possibility for flight battalions when we are at war!

Thank you very much for the biscuits, I have sent along some of my finest Earl Grey with this letter for you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Sincerely

Father


	154. BlarneyImp 18

Hello England,

That is interesting. How were you connected with the wyvern? Are you connected

with all magical creatures in your land?

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Blarney,<p>

I was not aware of it until that time but yes I do share a connection with the creatures of my homeland. In the same way I feel a soldier's pain during a war I feel the pain of the fey. They are after all a part of my land and its heritage.

Continuing on with my tale. I needed to find a way of getting Arthur's attention, the other knights were nowhere in sight. It all seemed hopeless, so I gave one final cry towards Arthur. "CEASE THE ATTACK!" I screamed in both pain and desperation. All seemed to fall silent. Arthur's sword clattered to the ground. He looked at me, saw the blood and a look of pure horror flashed across his face. "A-Albion?" he stammered "w-what happened to you?"

"It's the wyvern" I replied weakly, "whatever you do you mustn't kill it or I fear I shall die alongside it!" I stumbled towards the wyvern, trying hard not to lose my footing. Arthur looked at me worriedly, but he made no moves to stop me from approaching the wyvern. Slowly, carefully I reached my hand out to the beast and laid it upon the Wyvern's scaly skin. It was smooth and scaly and cold like the skin of a snake. The wyvern looked at me, its yellow eyes looking at me in both fear and admiration. "There is no need to be afraid" I said gently "you are safe for now, but you will be in danger if you remain here. The villagers will hunt you down and kill you; if you value your honour and your life you should leave this place for somewhere safer. Head to the northern mountains where no one shall disturb you. "

I was afraid the wyvern would not hear me, but I persevered and soon it was on its feet. It gave a loud roar before vanishing into the myriad of tunnels that lay beyond the cavern. Arthur looked at me with astonishment "What did you do Albion?" he asked.

"Simple," I replied " I told him to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>ok, this part was hard to write. i'm gonna make the next parts more exciting i promise! sorry for the long wait!<strong>


	155. America 9

Dear England,  
>I didn't mean going to see big ben like that you pervert! Gosh! Of course you<br>would think of it like that! I was talking about the clocktower! I do know my  
>manners, they are just hiding, that's all! Well I already said hi to both of<br>them for you, Belgium's waffles are still as awesome as ever and  
>Holland-...he's still Holland.<br>And your cooking...sorry no offence but you cook about as well as Sakura and  
>that's-.. not too good at all. When we get over there I am so going to bring<br>you some of the foods we picked up while in the other countries! You are going  
>to love them!<br>Well you know how the other day I was saying how I liked someone, well I asked  
>her out! Yeah! I'm so happy!<br>See you when we get over there in a few days! So until then!  
>From,<br>THE HERO

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Of course you were, I know how you are America I did raise you since you were an infant. I am glad you are looking forward to your visit here, but I must inform you that Big Ben is the name of the BELL not the clocktower.

I haven't tasted Belgium's waffles in years, she and I are not exactly on the best of terms currently. As for Netherlands, well what did you expect? I hope you didn't accept anything from him, you never know what it may be and the chances are it's not legal!

HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKING YOU GIT!

I see, well I hope she can cope with your rather outlandish personality…

See you then

England


	156. Arkansas 6

Dear Uncle,

I'm in Singapore~! I'm a big girl and Theo let me come here with Texas~!It's

really pretty here but I keep seeing this girl running around outside. I can't

get a good look at her so I don't know if it's little Singa...Should I go

find the big boss to talk to about it?

...but shouldn't I talk and be like my people? I don't think of it as lowering

myself, they is already bigger than me.

Eighteen? That's to long to wait and Theo is only fifteen! If you say it aint

good for me then I'll just stay away from it. If it's bad for us, then we

really shouldn't have it, ya know.

With corn and cotton,

Marianne "Arkansas" Jones

P.S: How come "aint" aint a word if everyon uses it? No one tells me nothing!

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

I would go and tell him if I were you, she needs to be found as soon as possible. When Australia and New Zealand arrive they will help look for her as well so make sure they are up to date with all the information you find about her whereabouts!

You need to speak like a proper young lady, despite how the other people speak in your state. You must act politely if you want to succeed in life. I suggest you read the play Pygmalion by one of my playwrights, you will understand what I mean then.

It is alright in moderation, but only alcohol that is brewed properly. That moonshine will probably kill you. You've no idea what may be in it!

Sincerely

Uncle England

P.S Its "no one tells you anything" don't use double negatives in a sentence!


	157. Dragon Protector 1

greetings arthur kirkland, personification of my homeland. it is an honour to

have the chance to converse with you and an even larger honour knowing that i

may be replied to *curtseys* you say it is currently 1850? if i may, sir, i

would advise you to be very supportive of london during the months of august

and september in 1888. he/she (forgive me, i dont know the gender of london)

may get a little... stressed out. august 31st 1888 is a famous date but for

very horrible reasons im afraid.

oh and my home is playing host to some small dragons that decided to attach

themselves to me. they also wish to hear from the nation that their larger and

fiercer ancestors spoke of.

yours sincerely, DragonProtector

* * *

><p>Dear DragonProtector,<p>

It is a pleasure to hear from you, and I am greatly looking forward to corresponding with you.

1888 you say, well I shall keep an eye on her. What on earth could happen that would make her so uneasy? She's a headstrong girl, not much can scare her.

Dragons you say? That is wonderful! I have not seen a dragon since the time of King Arthur, I do miss them so. My brother Wales keeps a few but he's trained them to kill me on sight. I do hope you will let me come and see them for myself one day.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>thank you :) i try my best! im glad you like it. I honestly had no idea how much fun writing it would be! and Japan and England together is just sooo cute! Sorry for the long wait for a reply, ive had studying and stuff...<strong>


	158. Hell 1

Hello England!

Yes, yes, though it is hard to believe, I, The Great Underworld and Kingdom of

Purgatory and Punishment, am writing to you.

Why?

Because you have the sight! You can see the spirits who have not received

judgement yet!

...And if I write to the you in the present time where I come from, he will

think it's a prank, get mad at America or France and do a spell and make some

kind of stupid accident happen.

So, first, since you have the "special sight", God told me to give you a charm

that will protect you from evil spirits so that "The Court of Final Judgement"

wont get in trouble for working too slow.

How is that related to you seeing ghosts and the like? Well, when evil spirits

attack living beings with the sight and the being dies, they (and some other

dead **) sometimes complain that if The Court worked faster in judging where

the souls would go,the evil spirit would of been with me, getting punished,

and not roaming around on earth being giant dicks.

The charm is attached to this letter, the silver ring with the glowing crystal

with engravings on it. My older twin brother Heaven made it for you so you

better thank him after!

Okay, if this letter had an evil dark aura, a ring of fire surrounding it, and

it was given to you by a black cat with a mental skull with blackish reddish

aura on it's collar, don't worry. That's normal. The evil aura and ring of

fire are my trade mark for letters (It's there whether I like it or not. It

will always appear.) and the cat is just Death in his shape shifting mode.

Say, I heard your cooking and baking skills were horrible... How much for a

box of 6 scones, pudding, roast beef, and shepherd's pie? Yes, I will give you

money, unless you want me to give you weapons or blackmail material for other

countries. No, I wont use it to torture damned souls. I will eat it. If it's

actually edible, give some to Heaven and Death!

If you are wondering how to reply to me, write a letter and throw it into a

fire. I'll get it immediately.

Signed,

The Great Underworld and Kingdom of Purgatory and Punishment, Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

It is indeed an honour to be hearing from you and I have no doubt that you are really who you say you are. After all it is you who holds the fate of all the spirits I can see in your hands. A position of great power is it not?

I do indeed have the sight, a gift I have had since I was born into this world. I thank you for the charm, it is very potent and it has warded off some malevolent spirits I have had following me for the past few days. British Malaya for example has set a Thai banshee upon me. Send my thanks to Heaven if you please.

My cooking skills are horrible? Well, personally I have never thought so but either way I have sent some of my best dishes to you with this letter, although I've no idea how they will fit in my fireplace. All I ask for in return is some blackmail that I can use against America and France.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for writing in! hell sounds awesome! did you write to switzerland as hell as well? or was that someone else?<strong>


	159. Ivy 9

Good Day England,

I understand the feeling. Some days you just need to relax. Though I'm back

earlier than I had planned. I wasn't so busy...it was more of a final visit

back home. It was an odd visit. Anyway, how have you been lately?

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Ivy,<p>

Yes, unfortunately with all of my work I hardly ever get time to. I hope your visit went well.

I have been fine thank you, America is coming to visit me soon I believe and I have decided to host a winter ball which you will have no doubt heard about.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	160. Lady Cacow 1

Dear sir,

As a resident of your fine country (by the way, thank you for the free

education it DOES come in useful) I have been plagued by the awful conundrum

of...well, excuse my frankness, a lady ought to be modest, but, well (oh dear,

this is far more difficult than I first imagined) ankles.

Yes...ankles. I have studied mine for awhile now and have come to the

conclusion they or neither sexy nor provacative. Why does the male population

find them so? And besides, why is it within my responsibilities to cover them

as a lady, surely men can be civilised and refrain from sexual advances if my

gown just happens to accidently show my ankle when I am going down the stairs?

It's highly irksome!

Please, do not judge me for the vulgar subject matter of my letter, but the

question in hand utter confounds me. I know the words should not spill from a

lady's mouth but I just had to ask, I do hope you understand. As is such, I am

terribly sorry if I have flustered you at all.

On another note, how have you been keeping yourself recently? Well I would

hope. In accordance, if you are free sometime in the near future my household

is holding a party. The will be delectable food and dancing, and of course the

stimulating conversation of the upper classes. We would be exceptionally

honoured if you could grace us with your presence.

Yours faithfully,

Lady Cacow of London Town,

Ps. If you can find the time to join us, the dress code is, as expected,

formal.

* * *

><p>Dear Lady Cacow,<p>

You are most welcome for the free education, after all it is necessary in order to make progress in strengthening the power of the British Empire.

Ankles? Indeed a strange topic for a letter, but no doubt an interesting one. Belive that the more vulgar men of the lower classes find them so, intriguing since it is one of the few bare places of a woman they have the opportunity to see. But I must say that I do not approve of those men. Women are dainty creatures and should not be harassed by such vulgar men.

I have been well thank you, and I hope that you are also well. I have been busy with a lot of work and preparations for the Christmas period. But I shall of course be attending your party, it sounds simply wonderful. And I shall wear my most formal dress I assure you. If you would kindly tell me when and where this party is taking place I shall endeavour to attend.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reviewing!<strong>


	161. London 9

Hi Dad,

I won't, although, there were plenty of times when they looked after me when I

was younger and I turned out fine...I think? ;P I'm not a drunkard, I drink

occasionally and I never get nearly as drunk as you do. You do get drunk, I

remember back when you were a pirate you'd barely ever be sober.

It's France, neither of you will ever learn, the two of you have been fighting

since before anyone can care to remember...and America, personally I don't

think either of you are that over the revolution anyway, so...yea. :/

I'm not that young and besides it's not like I'm weak or anything, I've

survived massive fires, wars, bombs; I think I can handle myself just fine.

Love London XX

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Well, no matter they are a bad influence on the younger ones so I want you to keep away from them.

Well I am not a pirate anymore, I am a reformed Gentleman! And Gentlemen do not get drunk!

Hmph, France is a git and America is a fool. I would be better without the both of them.

Alright, you always have been a headstrong child. By the way one of my correspondents wishes to warn you of August 31st 1888. I have no idea what will happen upon that date, this being 1850. But I want you to be careful alright? I do worry about you.

Love Dad


	162. Malaya 3

Bastard,

Still-going-to-be-independent-soon,

British Malaya

P/S: When you read this letter, the banshee that I sent will be right behind

you :3

P/S/S: I got it from Thailand so, don't blame me if you die.

* * *

><p>Git,<p>

Not-bloody-likely-if-i-have-anything-to-do-with-it-you-won't.

Sincerely

Victorian England

P.S I have a charm given to me by Hell to ward off such spirits. That banshee has no effect upon me.

* * *

><p><strong>what a coincidence that the same day this letter arrives he gets one from hell as well. weird huh?<strong>


	163. Mother America 1

Dear Kirkland,

Remember me? The one you almost killed during the Seven Years War? America and

Canada's mother? The one you would always call "your little Chepi," and then

smack across the face? The one you thought had been dead for the last

two-hundred years!

Well, I am alive and well. My people are still alive, and I am along with

them... No thanks to you... I hope you burn in Hell, Kirkland...

You tried to take everything from me, while I tried to give and give and give!

Yes, not all my people wanted you and my sons there, but there were some that

welcomed you with open arms, and what did you do?... You treated me like a

savage...

I promise you that one day, you will gain the world, and then faster than it

even came, it will slip through your fingers, and the entire world will laugh,

including me...

Do you know the pain my husband went through when you told him you killed me?

He finally found the right person and you told him I was gone! And you wonder

why he's the way he is today! France and I loved each other. He helped me, he

stayed with me when I had Mathieu and Alfred, and you took me from him.

I haven't told France about me being alive yet, but you can bet your bottom

dollar that there will be Hell to pay, you understand?

Go eat ** and die, Kirkland...

Sincerely,

-Hehewuti Chepi-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Mother America<p>

PS: If you still have that arrow-head charm I gave you when we first met, I

want it back. It was a sign of friendship, and you have no right to keep it.

Hehewuti Chepi,

Indeed I remember you. The mother of my boys. You'll be pleased to know that America has grown up to become an arrogant fool incapable of handling any situation seriously. Canada, after I removed him from the clutches of that frog-bastard, is however a well behaved colony. I much prefer him to America. You mean you are still alive? Then I must not have tried hard enough.

Don't worry about me burning in hell, he and I are acquaintances! You gave me what I needed and now I have no further use for you. You are savage, I told you that it was time to move forward but you refused to listen.

I think you are delusional. I have the world in my hands already, the sun never sets upon the British Empire and long may that continue. Longer than I feel you shall certainly. France has moved on from you, just like he moved on from Jeanne D'arc all those years ago. He chases after any woman he sees, don't think you were any better than they are.

America may have left me, but remember I still have custody over little Matthew. So choose your words carefully.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland,

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>england's slightly less gentlemanly side comes out here. haha this was fun to write actually. thanks for writing in its nice to hear from you!<strong>


	164. North Carolina 5

Dear Uncle England,

I can call you uncle? He'll end up doing it again later anyway. The fiddle

works though! You're welcome, I'm glad you like it. It's always good to know

people still appreciate the things I make. You need warm clothing? Well, if

you said so earlier, I could have made a couple of jackets to go with the hat!

Not necessarily raccoon jackets, those would just look silly. But handmade

jackets are much better than one you buy from the store. They're of higher

quality and they last longer. And I don't want you freezing! Winter finally

showed up here, I'm all ready for spring now.

Well, it will probably be a while before pappa earns respect. Have you ever

noticed how hard he tries to get your attention? I already know he still

thinks of you as a brother. Was it ever that difficult for him to get your

affection when he was your colony? I don't think so, you adore anything that's

yours. Pappa either doesn't grasp the fact you're still upset about the

revolution, or he just wants to make it up to you and you're closed off. But

what do I know? I'm a state, you're a country, you do what you want.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Mary-Belle,<p>

Of course you may call me uncle.

I'm glad to hear it, practise hard and one day I would love to hear you play a song for me.

Don't trouble yourself, I recently bought myself a new coat and hat so do not worry. I do however need a scarf. Make sure you wrap up warm too, I don't want to hear that you've caught a cold or worse. There seems to be a pneumonia outbreak here in England so be careful.

H-He does? B-but he told me that h-he no longer wanted to be m-my brother…H-He …

I must ask him at some point.

Sincerely

Uncle England


	165. Paris 5

Angleterre,

How is America a git? All he wanted was his independence. Is that really

bad?

And why wont you give Ireland her independence?

Fleur

* * *

><p>Fleur,<p>

Because he was not ready for independence! He knew nothing of how the world worked then and he certainly doesn't know how it works now.

It is the same with Ireland, she will not be able to cope with Independence.

Sincerely

England


	166. NeonSakura1022 13

Dear England,

So he gets the sight on all's hallows eve! That's splendid! I know what I am

going to do next year! Speaking of holidays it is almost Christmas! I am so

excited! America is too, he keeps telling me about it! For him it's mostly

because of the presents. Is it weird that I don't like Christmas for the

presents, America keeps calling me weird. I love it because it is the only day

of the year that I get to see all of my family, and that makes me really

happy!

And please do not lose to America in football, he is getting so annoying about

it.

Speaking of America he has a girlfriend now! It is my friend Feven, they are a

really cute couple but I really wish they would keep all their lovey

dovey-ness away from me and keep it in private.

Ah- about the witch Beatrice, apparently what she does is she chooses large

groups of people and kills them repeadetly for her own amusment, trapping them

on some sort of isolated place so that no one can find them or call for help.

It's quite scary. Lots of people in my class have been joking about Beatrice,

saying things like because we are a big group of people that we will be her

next targerts and such. Those wankers...

I am sorry to hear about that, war is a very terrifying thing isn't it.

Luckily I have not had to deal with a war so I consider myself pretty lucky,

but that sort of adds onto my naievity in a way.

I got to meet Belgium and Holland while we were there and they

are-...interesting. Belgium is a very nice person, we played football and she

tried to teach me how to make waffles but I dort of failed at that...I am not

very good at cooking. Holland is kind of scary, I think France may have been

right when he said that Holland is a pedophile but I must say his country if

lovely. I love the rabbits there!

We will be arriving in your country in a few days so see you then okay!

Sincerly,

Sakura

P.S

I got you some chocolates from Belgium, do you like chocolates?

* * *

><p>Dear Sakura,<p>

Christmas is not just about gifts as you say. It is the one time of year my whole family can get together as well.

Do not worry, I do not intend to lose. I will show him how a true gentleman plays the glorious game.

Hmm, I'm not too sure I approve of this. For Feven's sake. After all America can be very difficult to handle. It would be terrible if he were to break her heart.

Do not listen to them, they are fools who know nothing of the sight. If they could see then they would understand that the witch would not target them now they know of her. She will wait until they forget and then strike.

Be grateful, sometimes innocence can be a blissful thing. I hope you never experience such pain as I have.

Well, I'm glad you had fun. I shall see you in a few days then!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S Indeed i do


	167. Samantha Rose 4

Dear Mr. Kirkland

I made you blush? I'm sorry. I guess I am flirting more than I should, but you

really are a charmer with thse emerald eyes...

My performance will be next Thursday at 8:00 PM, at Evers High School. I

believe you'll enjoy it. We're may be only eighteen years of age, but I assure

you, we won't disappoint.

I've come to notice how hardy the English people are. During WWII your people

lived in combat conditions for years. As I looked on, I wondered how these

children could hear the sound of bombs up over head, and still fall asleep

with smiling faces. You're one tough cookie, aren't you, Mr. Kirkland?

By the way, I heard what you said about women, and their duties... I however

disagree. Now don't think I won't lecture you, and forgive me for my vulgar

language...

ARE YOU ** INSANE! WOMEN AREN'T POSSESIONS OR SERVENTS! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF

OURSELVES DAMN WELL WITHOUT MEN LIKE YOU! HERE IN AMERICA DURING THE 1940'S

GUESS WHO WORKED IN THE FACTORIES, AND HELPED WOUNDED SOLDIERS! EVEN RUSSIA

CAN TELL YOU ABOUT HIS FEMALE SNIPERS! WE MAY BE PRETTY ROSES, BUT IF YOU TRY

TO HANDLE THEM UNWISELY WE HAVE THORNS! SO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUTH WOMEN,

BECAUSE I ASSURE YOU THAT IF YOU EVER DARE TO MAKE A COMMENT LIKE THAT AGAIN,

I'LL PERSONALLY GO TO LONDON AND KICK YOUR SORRY **!

I've calmed down now, and I apologize for my behavior. But what I say is true,

Mr. Kirkland. One of these days, you will mess with the wrong woman and see

what I am saying.

Goodbye Mr. Kirkland. Have a good day.

With much love,

-Sammy Rose

* * *

><p>Dear Sammy Rose<p>

My my! What an outburst! I can see you harbour strong feelings for this matter but it is most unlike you to yell such! But What do I know of the 1940's? It is only 1850 and this is how the law stands. I am powerless to change it I am afraid. It is up to my bosses to do so. Although if you do go to London no doubt she will help you "kick my sorry ass" as you so tastefully put. She and I are not currently on good terms what with her getting involved with the NUWSS and all that.

Well, I shall come and see your performance, I look forward to it

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>NUWSS were the first suffragist movement :) if you don't know i suggest you google them :) i may refer to them again in later letters :)<strong>


	168. South Carolina 5

England,

That's fine with me...he's not very good with discipline. Speaking of my dad,

I haven't seen him in months. Do you know where he is? I figure you'd know, he

is most likely writing to you too. And I promise I will behave if I ever

visit.

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney,<p>

I last heard that he was pissing Holland off by stomping on his tulips. He's heading towards my house I believe. I am locking away my valuables in preparation. Shall I send him a message?

Sincerely

Uncle England


	169. The Grand Winter Ball

**Only a little bit late sorry! Fell behind on my deadline!**

**Send me a review of what you think of this i'll be glad to hear from you! I'll get back to letters as soon as i can!**

**I'll put up an authors note when i've managed to get the pictures up on deviant art for ya! (also because i need to clear some things up with all of you. I can't really have three america's if you know what i mean) **

**Read Review and Enjoy and Have a Merry Christmas! (and a great 2012!)**

* * *

><p><span>Victorian England Welcomes you to the Grand Winter Ball!<span>

*Lets set the scene! It's the Great Hall of Buckingham Palace and the place is suitably decorated for the winter party. There are circular tables with powder blue tablecloths set with the finest silverware and crystal champagne flutes. The walls are decorated with portraits of former kings and queens of England and in the centre is a portrait of the current monarch, Victoria, alongside her late husband Albert and some her children: Victoria Adelaide(A/N she married Old Fritz who Prussia idolises!) , Edward Albert, Alice Maud, Alfred Earnest, Helena Augusta, Louise Caroline and baby Arthur William. Along the walls blue ribbons have been strung and there are ice sculptures dotted around the room. There is a large area that has been left for dancing except a small corner where an orchestra sit tuning up ready to play. There are waiters in formal dress waiting patiently to serve food and drink to the guests. An archway leads out to a small balcony which has been decorated with snowdrop flowers and blue ribbons.*

England: Everything is perfect. The guests should be arriving very soon.

*He is standing in the middle of the dance floor observing the ball preparations. England is wearing a black tailored suit with tails and a velvet top hat. In one hand he holds a black cane decorated with a silver dragon on the top which has emeralds for eyes. His blonde hair has been brushed although it still retains its usual messy style and his eyes have an excited gleam in them*

Shadow: Indeed, I hope everything goes well this evening

*Shadow is wearing a long lilac satin dress with an indigo sash around her waist. Her brown hair is shoulder length and has been styled into a neat little ponytail tied with a purple ribbon. She is standing a little off balance as she is not used to high heeled shoes and is using England as a leaning post*

London: It'll be fine, honestly you worry too much!

*London, from the 21st century (the present time London having decided to stay home that evening), is wearing a long, black dress with no sleeves. The dress has a red bow at the top, in the middle and a red silk belt around the waist. Unbeknownst to her father she is wearing black converse trainers beneath her dress which she shows Shadow when England is not looking. She has a red chocker around her neck and black lace gloves that reach her elbows. Her strawberry blonde hair is tied in a messy bun and she has the same eyes and eyebrows as her father.*

England: Well we shall hope for the best. Aha! It looks like our first guest is arriving now!

Announcement: Please welcome Miss Eugene!

*Eugene is wearing a Red eglantine dress with lace on the trim; a red bow centred with a white rose above a cream-coloured ribbon criss-crossing the chest. Wearing a

lacy red choker on neck. Has glossy black dress shoes, white stockings, and hair set into an elaborate bun, tied with a white ribbon. Long black hair, light-toned skin, and an elegant posture.*

Eugene: *To England, giving a polite curtsey* It is an honour to be here, thank you for inviting me to the ball!

England: *bows* The honour is all mine, please make yourself at home. We will begin once a few more of the guests have arrived.

Announcement: Please Welcome Miss Sammy Rose!

*Sammy Rose is wearing a dress used for some of the Mexican dances. It's

white with embroideries and bright frills in red, orange, yellow, green, blue,

indigo, and violet. a pair of white boots that match. And to tie

it all together, a light-blue shawl and a red rose pinned to

her hip. Her hair is pulled back into a bun, and decorated with

flowers and ribbons. She is tanned with dark brown hair and coffee coloured eyes.*

Sammy Rose: Good evening, it's a pleasure to meet you. *Curtseys*

England: *bows* it is a pleasure to meet you too.

Eugene: It's nice to meet you too!

Sammy Rose: Yes! Hello!

London: *to the conductor of the orchestra* Can you start playing now? We should have some music for when the other guests arrive!

*The conductor nods and turns to the orchestra who begin to play Pachelbel's Canon in D.*

London: That's a little better *to herself* roll on the 80's

Eugene: It makes me want to dance!

Sammy Rose: Yes! It's so catchy!

Announcement: Please Welcome Miss Ivy!

*Ivy is wearing a sweetheart olive green dress which reaches the floor, silver flats, mousquetaire gloves(silver), and a simple matching necklace. Her red hair is set in a Gibson tuck. She has green eyes and a pale complexion.*

Ivy: Good evening all.

England: Indeed good evening Miss Ivy it is a pleasure to finally meet you.

Shadow: Nice to see you all! *wobbles a little on her heels*

Announcement: Please welcome Miss North Carolina and Master South Carolina!

*The two states enter the room, each glaring at the other. North Carolina is wearing a deep red southern belle gown. Her gloves are black and reach to her wrists. The only Jewellery she wears is a thin hold necklace chain and her dark blonde hair is in a chignon. Her skin is lightly tanned and she is holding a handmade fiddle. Next to her South Carolina is wearing a black suit and gloves, with a dark blue tie, he has shaggy blonde hair and looks a lot like his twin only male.*

N .Carolina: You followed me here! I can't believe you! Why do you always follow me everywhere?

S. Carolina: Speak for yourself! Uncle invited me here I'm not following you!

N. Carolina: No way! He invited me! You stay outta this!

England *scowls* Really! Mary-Belle! Rodney! Is this any way to behave?

*North and South Carolina notice everyone looking. They bow their heads and mumble apologies. North Carolina moves to stand next to Ivy and Sammy Rose. South Carolina Confidently strides over to Eugene and offers his hand politely.*

S. Carolina: My lady may I ask you for this dance?

Eugene *blushes slightly*: O-Of course!

*South Carolina leads Eugene to the centre of the dance floor where he begins leading her in an elegant waltz that is in perfect time with the music.*

Announcement: Please welcome Master *he is interrupted for a second* I mean Miss! Miss Arkansas!

*Arkansas is wearing white suit and gloves, red tie and handkerchief, and a red ribbon in her dirty blonde, shoulder length hair.*

Arkansas: Evening all!

London *trying to suppress a giggle* Umm you know suits are for men right?

Arkansas: They are? Nobody tells me nuthin! I ain't dressed proper like y'all 'cuz of them!

England: Never mind, it's the thought that counts after all; it's good to see you.

Arkansas: You too Uncle!

Announcement: Miss Blarney! And Miss Dragon Protector!

*Blarney is wearing a dark blue empire style dress that reaches the floor. She is wearing a black shawl and elbow length gloves, no jewellery. Her chin length curly brown hair is left down; she has hazel eyes and a pale complexion. Dragon Protector is wearing a dark purple floor-length dress with a black midsection. It has a corseted waist and long black sleeves which extend over her hands. Her dark blonde hair is left down and reaches just below her shoulders. She wears two necklaces: a silver pentacle and a pewter dragon on a frayed piece of rope. *

Blarney: The party seems to be in full swing!

DragonProtector: The ballroom looks amazing!

England: Almost all of the guests are here now!

Shadow: Then we can finally start eating!

London: Is that all you ever think about? Food?

Shadow: *blushing* Yeah, mostly!

Announcement: Master Japan! And oh!

*Japan enters the room nervously, no one sees a small girl in a white and red dress streak past him into the room and hide behind the curtains. Japan is wearing a kimono of sakura and rose print with its main colours being red white and pink. He is nervous and refuses to meet England's eyes. When England sees him he blushes slightly but does not say anything. *

Japan: Konbanwa Asa-san arigato for inviting me to this ball. *bows deeply*

England: *blushes a little and bows back* Indeed Kiku it is a pleasure to see you here this evening.

London *quietly to the other guests nearby*: Dad and Japan have been in love for aaages but they still haven't confessed yet!

*there is some excited giggling as this news is shared amongst the group. England scowls at London*

England: London! It is not ladylike to spread rumours about people!

London: *when England's back is turn she sticks her tongue out at him* Whatever!

Announcement: A-And finally! M-Miss Hell! Master Heaven and Master Death!

*A hushed silence falls upon the room of Lords and Ladies as the three latest guests enter the grand hall. Hell has shoulder length wine red hair which is straight with a thick fringe. Her right eye is golden brown whilst the left is blackish red. She has a steel cross hanging from one ear and is holding a green python bag. A sapphire ring is on one finger. She is wearing a long black funeral gown under a black maxi coat. Heaven on the other hand wears a regal white military uniform with frog clasps. He has short platinum blonde hair with an identical steel cross earring to Hell but on the other ear. His ring is Emerald. His left eye is hazel whilst the right is golden. Death is wearing his death robe which reaches the floor, a skull mask and is carrying his death scythe (although it is out of sight for now) he is not a skeleton*

Hell: Hey! Look at all the food!

Heaven: this certainly is a grand establishment, don't you agree death?

Death: … yeah …

England: Well, I was not expecting your arrival but welcome, welcome.

London: *scared a little* What the hell?

Hell: You said my name?

London: N-Nothing!

*everyone has stopped dancing, including Eugene and South Carolina, to stare at the three new arrivals*

Heaven: Why is everyone staring?

Hell: Well we're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch are we?

Death: …

England: Well, Since everyone's here why don't we begin this winter ball?

Shadow: *to the orchestra* That's your cue! Play something we can dance to!

*the orchestra, having recovered from the shock of Hell, Heaven and Death's arrival, begin to play a waltz. Slowly the Lords and Ladies begin to dance again.*

Eugene: You're a good dancer!

: Thanks! I was taught by the best!

*North Carolina is asked to dance by a high ranking Lord, and soon the other female guests (with the exception of those who refuse to dance at all: Dragon Protector and London) are dancing as well. Heaven, Hell and Death raid the food, as does Shadow. England is observing the scene, looking for someone.*

England: He can really hide when he wants to. Kiku where are you? *he notices something* Wait was that Singapore? *looks around*

London: What are you looking at Dad? You started seeing things again? I told you not to open the parcels Netherland's sends you.

England: I just thought I saw… never mind

Japan: Why does Asa-san look so worried? No, I must be imagining it he has no reason to be sad on such a fine evening.

*shadow wobbles over on her heels from the food table, followed by Heaven and Hell. Death has disappeared to collect some souls. Arkansas, N. Carolina, Ivy, Blarney, Eugene, Sammy Rose and South Carolina (Who stands as far away from his twin as he can get)gather round the large table strewn with gifts.

Shadow: Sir? What are you going to do with all the gifts?

England: open them of course, I see no reason why not to!

Eugene: This is from me England, like I described to you in my letters.

*She hands him a small candle in a jar made of coloured glass and paper, it glows softly, casting a multicolour glow around the room.*

England: Ah yes! Your fairy lights that your mother makes! Its simply splendid!

*Carefully he hangs it on a branch of the large Christmas tree where it lights the tree up in a gentle glow.*

Ivy: I brought you a copy of Das Nibelungenlied, its in English of course.

England: why thank you dear. I'm sure I shall enjoy it.

Blarney: A sculpture of a red wyvern about to take flight. I hope it will bring you good luck.

England: How beautiful! And so appropriate for the story I've been telling you!

Sammy Rose: I've brought some books and a few records I believe you may enjoy.

London: *flicking through record covers* Elvis, the beatles, Michael Jackson! Maybe I am saved from rubbish music!

England: That's wonderful, I look forward to listening to them and reading them.

N. Carolina: *wraps a scarf around England's neck* I figured you'd be cold now its winter so I got ya a scarf to wear.

England: Oh! Thank you its very warm!

Arkansas: I don't know if you play but here you go anyways!

*She hands him a violin with the word "Love" engraved in cursive upon it. It is made of mahogany*

England: Its beautiful! Its been such a long time since I played violin.

Shadow: You play violin?

N .Carolina: Well I certainly do!

*She gets out her own fiddle and carefully tunes all the strings. She draws the bow across the strings and begins to play a fast tempo song. It is the opening bars of Fairy-tale by Alexander Rybak (seriously Google this! Its Norway's 2010 Eurovision entry which won and it's one of the best violin solos I've ever heard!) the orchestra, recognising the piece she's playing accompany her.*

Shadow: This makes me want to dance!

England: it certainly is catchy.

Ivy: Lets dance! Lets dance!

*She begins pulling other people into the dance and soon they are all dancing in a circle, even the reluctant ones like London and Dragon protector are held firmly to stop them from escaping the dance. England watches the chaotic frivolity and laughs.*

England: All in the world like a group of faeries and piskies (That's the old English word for pixies) dancing in a ring.

: Open my present next!

England: *opening the present* Oh! Tea leaves, and high quality one's to!

S. Carolina: From the greatest tea garden in America

N. Carolina: From the ONLY tea garden in America

S. Carolina: Shut it!

Eugene: Sakura's present's there as well, also America's since neither of them could make it!

*America has sent a tea set and Sakura has sent a books of Grimm's feary tales along with some of the drawings she has done of England. *

Japan: *quietly from the corner* It looks like Asa-san is opening my present next.

*from behind the curtains unseen by anyone the little girl in the red and white dress watches the party. She can see her own present where she placed it next to Japan's.*

England: An origami heart with my name on one side. *reads Japan's note* "I hope you use this charm to bond yourself to the person you love. All you need to do is write the name of the person you ove on the other half of the heart. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

*England looks around to ensure no one is looking, then carefully writes a name on the other side of the heart in his neatest handwriting.*

Kiku Honda

England: I hope your charm works Japan. *he notices a small box on the floor* Who on earth is this from? *he opens it and inside are tropical fruits and a wooden carving of his name, written shakily as if by a young child.*

Little girl: *very quietly* that's my present!

*England hears a noise and turns towards the curtains, just in time to see the little girl vanish out of sight yet again.*

England: That was- no, I couldn't have been.

Dragon Protector: This is my present to you Arthur, ink parchment and a small quill pen made of a falcon's feather. It's to help you with your writing.

Hell: I've got a gift for you!

*she holds out a tiny black egg which England takes gingerly*

England: W-What is it?

Hell: Grow your own minion! It's a demon egg and when it hatches you can make it your very own minion!

England: That sounds good, something I can use against France perhaps…

Heaven: I too have a gift for you.

*he holds out a small hair clip made of feathers*

Heaven: Those are real angel feathers by the way.

Death: …

*he holds out a small skull crystal*

Heaven: He says that the crystal is his gift to you.

England: *taking the gift* Why thank you Death.

Death: …

*In the background the music swells to a glorious crescendo as the final dance begins*

Announcement: My lords and Ladies the final dance if you please.

London: I think its about time you danced dad!

Shadow: Yeah!

England: W-What?

Ivy: Yes! Please do dance!

Eugene: and I know your perfect dancing partner! Arkansas can you help me?

*The two disappear onto the dance floor to find the person. They return moments later pushing Japan over to where England is standing.*

Arkansas: Perfect!

N. Carolina: Brilliant idea!

Japan: *blushing* A-Asa-san konbanwa…

England: *blushing* G-Good Evening to you too Kiku.

Japan: Arkansas-san and Eugene-san brought me here…

London: Yeah! You guys totally have to dance!

Hell: It would be amusing

Death:…

Blarney: I too would like to see this.

England: Now really London, Arkansas, Eugene what are you thinking?

Japan: gomen-nasai Asa-san it is of course not appropriate for two men to be dancing. It would be scandalous and a great source of embarrassment to Asa-san…

London: Do you think we care?

England: N-No, Kiku has a point London, we must k-keep up appearances.

Heaven: Shame, it would have been a match made in heaven.

Hell: And you know all about that.

Death: …

*the guests have begun leaving now that the party has ended; they say their final goodbyes to England. The little girl in the white and red dress scurries out with a large group of people unseen by anyone.*

Japan: A-Arigato for inviting me to your party Asa-san, it has been a great pleasure to see you.

Eugene: Thank you so much England, I must bid you farewell for now.

Blarney: Indeed it is sad to say farewell England, I look forward to hearing the next part of your story.

Ivy: Goodnight England, thank you for letting me come.

S. Carolina: See ya soon Uncle!

N. Carolina: I was gonna say that! Bye Uncle Iggy!

Arkansas: They're hopeless, now I'm gonna have t'make sure they don't kill each other on the way home…

Sammy Rose: Goodbye dear England, I hope to hear from you soon!

Dragon Protector: Yes, see you soon England

Hell: Goodnight England!

Heaven: I wish you a pleasant evening

Death: …

Heaven and Hell: he says goodbye.

*now the only people left are England, London and Shadow*

Shadow: Well I guess I'll be going home! Farewell Sir!

England: Yes, goodnight Shadow.

London: G'night!

England: And a Merry Christmas to Everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	170. AUTHOR NOTE FOR ALL!

**Alright I've got the Pictures up! Check my deviant Art account under "Victorian England's winter ball" (same name as ff by the way) feel free to check them out and tell me what you think!**

**By the way, I have received some newer letters that I have a few issues with. |Firstly I received two new America letters. I already have NeonSakura1022 writing America for me so I can't answer the other ones. You're welcome to write in as other characters though! I need a new France!**

**Secondly about the Aussie NZ issue (you know who you are) the person writing as Aussie and NZ I will put your letters under just Australia and let the other person write under NZ.**

**OK! Happy new year everyone! Hope this clears everything up!**


	171. America 10 and NeonSakura1022 14

*On a letter left on England's dining table which has alternating writing

styles

Dear England,

Thanks a lot for having us over! This is a collaboration letter between me and

America so from now on we will specify who is talking when.

America: There is no way I accept that you beat me! I will win next time you

hear!

Tiana: Yeah, my classmates don't know about the sight so if Beatrice actually

does attack us I can have the last laugh.

America: I totally know that the Big ben is the bell not the tower...who said

that I didn't? Was it France? Russia? Sakura? Well those are lies I tell you,

LIES.

Tiana: Sorry but we can't make it to the Winter ball that you are hosting

because we have to get back home. Both America and I will be sending you

presents, my cousin should be giving them to you when she goes there. Oh, I

also will be sending the picture I drew of you I am uncertain if it is being

sent with my cousin, or if it will be coming with my next letter so keep your

eyes peeled!

America: How were Belgium's waffles? Did you like the ones Sakura made for

you? No offence to her but Belgium makes them better XD

Tiana: I CAN READ AMERICA, THAT'S NOT NICE TO SAY

America: Well anyways, enjoy the books and foods and the other stuff we

brought you okay? Oh- and have fun at your party thing!

Tiana: Sorry again that we cannot attend ^^" But we might be going back to

celebrate New years if that's okay with you? And about the whole Naivety

thing, I think it's a good thing! But sometime my innocence annoys

me...especially when I accidently make a "Dirty joke" And I don't understand

it or know I made it until one of my friends starts snickering.

America: AND I re-challenge you to a soccer match next time we go to visit

you! Alright? And next time I will not lose!

Tiana: Another thing, I was astounded that you were so much taller than me,

sorry just had to point that out but I found it odd because you are the first

person that I have met that I wasn't afraid of at first! It's so weird because

you're taller than me too! Which is really odd! Maybe it's because in a way I

do know you- through these letter that is but still-!

America: Oh yeah, and I will not be breaking any hearts so blah! So until next

time Artie, Thanks for having us over!

Tiana: See you next time England!

Bye bye! See you later!

P.S

Thanks for having us over...again it was a great time and you were a great

host! Thanks alot! ^^

* * *

><p>Dear America and Sakura,<p>

I am pleased to hear you found your stay with me enjoyable.

America rest assured that every time you play against me at football I shall win. I have after all been playing it for over 500 years. America I know you and I know that you didn't know that Big ben was the Bell. I did raise you after all. The waffles were wonderful thank you but you should not say such things! Whatever happened to the manners I taught you? Don't you want to be a gentleman? I accept your challenge and will beat you I promise.

Sakura, by all means have the last laugh. Although if the sight is a problem for you I have heard of a stone that can grant a person the sight, if only whilst they are holding it. I do not know of where you would find one such stone however. Do not worry about not being able to attend the ball, it was wonderful seeing you here. Enjoy your naivity, I wish I still had some but alas after the things I have seen over these years I do not. Well, I'm not that tall at all really. America is taller than me as you know. I'm glad you were not afraid of me, although I do not consider myself to be particularly intimidating…

Until next time

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	172. Arkansas 7

Dear Uncle,

Texas is talking to the governor. I decide to have a look around so I can get

used to being here and I have to say I am impresst. There are a bunch o'

really good hiding places here~! I found eight little crawl spaces under some

trees and bushes~!

A proper lady? Like the queen?...I will try to read that, I guess. But since

it's from one of your guys, I want you to read it to me if you get the chance.

Well if I make it myself, I will know everything in it and I won't be in

danger~! But I will worry about that later.

This nice girl I said she will help me look for Singapore~! She knows all of

the surrounding area so it'll be easyer to find her~!

What's a double negative?

With corn and cotton,

Marianne H. Jones

P.S: If I don't find her, can I come visit you?

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

I see, well make sure you search wherever you can for her.

You want me to read it to you? Well I certainly can if you were to come visit me. But only after Singapore is found please.

Alright, good luck with your search.

Never mind. I do not wish to discuss grammar in a letter.

Sincerely

Uncle England


	173. Australia 1

G'day Artie, how're ya goin'?-

Er, wait. You're probably going to go on and on about me mangling your

"Proper English" like America did and how you have no idea what I'm

saying, blah blah blah. If that's the case, I'm going to try and keep it

in the Queen's English, but no promises here. So, let me start again.

Good day Arthur, how have you been doing? (See, I did listen a bit when you

tried to teach me manners!)

So, I heard about this letter writing thing from Singapore and I thought I'd

write to you for Christmas. It might already be Christmas, or even over, by

the time this gets to ya, but you know how long it takes for things to travel

over half the world. It'd be much easier if you'd just come on down and

visit me and New Zealand for Christmas, you know, your FAMILY. And no, sending

convicts over to me does not count-Oi, Kiwi! Stoppit, I'm tryin' to write-

Hello Arthur, New Zealand here. Just wanted to say Aussie only wants you to

come over so he can see you go red as a lobster in the summer sun-

Arghhh! Don't listen to Kiwi! That's not the reason why I want you to come

visit! Well, not the MAIN reason, alright? It's just, it gets a bit lonely

sometimes with only Kiwi here for company-

Are you saying I'm not good enough, bro?

NO, and stop trying to tackle me! Kiwi, we're siblings and I love ya and all

that, I just wanna accuse the ol' man of neglectin' us. Just cause

Netherlands and France basically took one look at me and went and turned the

ship around doesn't mean Mum's (Hey, people have been calling you the

Motherland!) allowed to ignore me too, even if he probably just thinks of me

as bad replacement for America…but he's got no reason for ignoring you,

Kiwi.

Wha-? Uh…hey, Aussie, we'll probably be just fine if he doesn't come and

visit us. Aren't you the one who's always going on about how "She'll

be right"? And we're the ones who can relax on a nice hot beach under

bright blue skies while he freezes his socks off over there.

Heh. You're right for once, Kiwi.

I'm always right, Aussie.

Hoping you have a great time freezing your socks off,

Australia and New Zealand

* * *

><p>Dear Australia and New Zealand,<p>

It is a pleasure to hear from you both, I trust you are aiding in the search for young Singapore like I told you both to? (A/N look at the Singapore letters for help. Basically England got drunk and scared Singapore and she's gone into hiding. Aussie, NZ and Arkansas have gone out there to look for her since they're nearer than England is) You heard about this from Singapore? Does this mean you've found her?

I apologise for not being able to visit for Christmas but as you know journeys by ship take a great many months and I simply did not have the time. What with paperwork and finding Singapore and everything else going on as of late. You are however welcome to come and visit here when ever you want.

Furthermore I am NOT your mother. I would much prefer Father or Big Brother. I case you hadn't noticed I am a MAN. I do my best not to ignore the two of you but you know how difficult things are, I have an empire to run as you know.

New Zealand it's a pleasure to hear from you too. That is one of the reasons I cannot visit very often I am afraid, I bun too easily. But its not too cold over here I'll have you know!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the long wait! thanks for reviewing!<strong>


	174. BlarneyImp 19

Hello England,

Oh, I see. That makes sense, actually.

Ah that's good the wyvern was able to leave! It wasn't wounded too badly, was

it? And neither were you?

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Dear Blarney,<p>

Indeed, I do not know if it lives on to this day however. Many creatures of those times have long since left my land. I like to think he is safe living somewhere where magic is accepted more freely, such as Norway or Romania.

On with my tale. After leaving the caverns we returned to the village and told them that they were no longer to be troubled by the wyvern. They were thrilled and threw an enormous feast for Arthur and the rest of us in celebration. There was music and dancing, I enjoyed myself greatly. But it was over too soon and we all retired to sleep, knowing that at first light we would continue our quest.

When the sun began to rise above the hills on the horizon Arthur told us to prepare our horses so we could set out. We still had many day's riding ahead of us before we reached the resting place of the mythical golden chalice. The days were getting longer now as summer reached its peak, it was so hot travelling in all that armour. And Chainmail is incredibly heavy! Things were peaceful as we journeyed towards the mountains.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i am definately going to make this into a proper fic at some point!<strong>


	175. Dragon Protector 2

to mr kirkland,

thank you for passing on my warning to miss London. And to answer your question

about 1888, the region known ad Whitechapel will have the dark cloud of a

serial killer hovering over it. The place will be filled with fear for roughly

3 months. If nations feel when their residents die, thei feel very sorry for

miss london. The murders were very violent :( even in my time, the year 2011,

the identity of the murderer is unknown.

anyway, enough of this topic. It is almost christmas after all, this letter

should contain more cheerful words. Hmm... Ah yes, you wanted to know about

the dragons didn't you? Well, many have adapted and hide amongst statues and

dragon shaped jewellry. That is how i met the first one actually, he was a

birthday present from my father though he didn't reveal himself at first. It

wasn't until a few months later when i spotted one of my statues moving my

things around. He's rather cheeky but keeps a very good watch over my door.

wishing you a merry christmas,

DragonProtector (and nemphur, drageoc, jack the lad, watcher, guardian and

pewter) ...how on earth did they... JACK!

* * *

><p>Dear Miss DragonProtector,<p>

Whitechapel? Not a nice area of the city I must admit, crawling with prostitutes. London sends her thanks for the warning. And the London writing to me (that is to say the London of your time) tells me that I won't let her out of the house during that time anyway so she'll be safe. It makes me worry though. A Serial killer is not good news.

I hope you enjoyed the winter ball and had a good Christmas and New Year. Your dragon's sound positively wonderful! Tell them I wish them well.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>i wasnt to sure at first but its actually sweet! the hardest thing is finding time to update really<strong>


	176. Heaven 1

England,

Hell has been writing to you right? She can be quite mean sometimes so I hope

you can forgive her.

She caught the Thai banshee... And is currently beating it intensely.

Beating...

Intensely...

*shivers*

I'm often worrying about Hell cause she's so outgoing and stuff. I'm sorry if

her letter was burned your hands. I sent some medicine and special gloves

together with this letter.

If you want to reply, leave a letter in some water.

From, Heaven

P.S. Your cooking wasn't that bad.

P.P.S. Please give France the other letter that came with this. It's from

Jeanne. Don't open it please, for it's a bit private.

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

Indeed Hell is writing to me. She has behaved herself so far but I suppose that, being hell and all, being mean is normality for her.

I'm glad she caught the banshee, it was very annoying.

Thank you very much for the ointment, I did burn my hands on her letter. I should really have known better than to reach into the fire with bare hands though shouldn't i?

Wishing you well

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S I'm glad you liked my cooking. I have sent the letter to Jeanne. I don't suppose she would ever write to me would she? No, how could she forgive me for what I did to her?

* * *

><p><strong>because in my head england still has feelings for jeanne too. thanks for reviewing!<strong>


	177. Hell 2

England,

Thank you for the compliment! Yes, in fact it's so tiring. I'm so thankful God

allowed me to have some devils to work for me. Just so you know, the Spanish

Navy are here... Well some. I'm rather impressed that you were able to send

this much down here, but Death said that all you did was make him tired.

The sight is very rare, the only other I know who has it is Norway. A Thai

banshee? ...Ok, I've sent some of my devils there to catch it.

Heaven said "You're welcome"

Honestly, your food is better than I heard. I guess rumors aren't to be

trusted.

If your fireplace gets too small, you can throw them in a bonfire or a

volcano.

Let's see. Next time France decides to "go out" with girls, ask him if he's

forgotten about his precious Jeanne. He might break down to tears or shout at

you, but then he'd feel bad right?

Tell America burgers are what they feed pigs in Hell. Bad pigs. And show him

the picture attached to this letter (yes, that is a crying pig eating a

burger).

Signed,

The Great Underworld and Kingdom of Purgatory and Punishment, Hell

P.S. Please take care of Busby's chair. He dislikes it when Russia sits on it.

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

It must be tiring, just like being a nation is. Although I wouldn't give it up for the world. The Spanish Navy are down there? That brings back memories! I shall have to tell Spain! He wets himself every time I remind him of the Armada!

Norway has the Sight, as does Romania I believe. And America as well, but only on All Hallows eve and he's in denial anyway so I don't think he can be counted.

Thank you, I am pleased to hear that.

I'll stick with the fireplace thank you. My nearest volcano is Iceland's and he won't be pleased to see me throwing things into it.

I told America and showed him the picture, he cried and now is trying to lose weight. About bloody time. I cannot bring myself to say that to France however. Jeanne brings back some very painful memories for me.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S I am keeping Busby's chair well away from Russia.


	178. Ivy 10

Good Day England,

I would imagine so! It must be difficult being a nation. My visit was fine,  
>thank you. There's nothing quite like being cursed by your maternal figure<br>while she's on her deathbed. But on the brighter side, it turns out I have a  
>brother! Well, a younger brother...things are just getting curiouser and<br>curiouser.

Well, that is good to hear! Ah yes, I have heard of the winter ball, it sounds  
>grand. I hope America's visit with you goes well.<p>

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Ivy,<p>

Oh my! Why on earth did she do that? No, it is not my place to ask questions. That is your business and not mine. You have a brother? Congratulations!

I do hope you enjoyed the winter ball and had a good Christmas and New Year.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	179. Japan 17

Asa-san,

People are not rationale when they are drunk. I am sure Singporu-san would

understand that and learn to respect you once again.

Asa-san is strong even when he does not need to prove anything. You do not

need to prove yourself worthy for me to love, you are already too good for

most people and ntions here, much less myself. You flatter me when it should

be the other way around.

I.. would like to try a relationship with you.. But.. I am still unsure of

you.. Asa-san is very kind.. please do not try to say such things to make me

feel better.. That is simply too cruel.. I.. I..

I shall see you on the day of the ball. Please expect me there.

..Asa-san will get hurt. If you get caught, you will be severly punished.. How

can I let that happen? How can I go into this knowing how much danger it is

for you? I want Asa-san to be safe.. That is my priority. Asa-san already

knows my feelings for him.. I cannot let him be hurt because of me.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Dearest Kiku,<p>

I do hope so.

I apologise for the behaviour of my daughter London and my housekeeper Shadow at the winter ball. I understand it must have been very embarrassing for you to have them try to force you to dance. They mean well I can assure you. Also I would like to thank you for your gift. It is very beautiful and I hope it works. I wrote the name of the person I care most about upon it. That is to say, your name Kiku.

We shall try to keep our relationship out of sight and ears of people who would go against us. I want to be with you Kiku more than anything. You are good enough for me, almost too good. Your kindness and gentleness knows no bounds.

I am sending a rose with this letter, a red rose. In the language of flowers it means true love.

Love

Arthur


	180. Mother America 2

Dear Kirkland,

Have you looked around and seen how many colonies want to be free from your

clutches? You might as well let go of them now. It would save you so much

pain. I'm warning you. If you just grip them tighter, they will all try to

escape. You strangle them when you do this. I'm trying to move on and not be

so cold to you Kirkland. If you want them all to stay, you must be gentle. Do

not be so harsh with them. That is why my son left you...

I know very well how my son is doing. He's been letting me stay with him for

years. He's been hiding me for years. He was afraid of what you would do to me

if you found me...

Alfred is a very sweet boy. He can be irritating at times, but he is my son

and I love him, so I put up with it without complaints. If you cared about

him, you would do the same.

Honestly, where I'm writing from, it's already 2011. I know exactly what your

fate will be, and who will try to make ammends. I just talked to you... You

fell to your knees and cried... You broke so many promises all those years

ago... And though I don't think it was ever right, I forgive you...

As for Francis, you realize he's the father, right?... Canada called him Papa

for a reason... And I just saw him today. He was shocked to see me, and he

ended up on top of me, holding me close, and crying. He hasn't changed...

I guess I'll take my leave now. I'll speak with you later, Arthur...

Sincerely,

Hehewuti Chepi-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Hehewuti Chepi,<p>

It doesn't matter, for as long as they are under my rule they shall follow my rules and my laws. They will not leave me for they could not possibly survive without me. They would crumble and weaken until they are invaded by other lands. I am doing them a favour by giving them protection. Do not question my methods! I am caring towards them! You are just bitter. I do truly care for them, all of them!

I no longer care about what happens to you, America can keep you for all I care. You are nothing to me! My empire shall remain strong, I refuse to believe your lies!

Francis may be the father, but Canada is in my Custody for now!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

The great British Empire

* * *

><p><strong>i didn't realise iggy could be so evil! aww im awful haha, but this is so fun to write thanks! i like dark!england<strong>


	181. New Zealand 1

Tēnā koe, dearest Arthur,

Hello, It's New Zealand writing to you. If it's 1850 for you, i must have only

been your colony for ten years. For me, its been a hundred and seventy years

since we signed the Treay of Waitangi. Ah, this is kinda of weird, sending

mail back into the past...but kind of fun too!

Your future self is glaring and telling me to, and I quote, "write properly

and not bastardise my language like you have been for the last century!". So

this is my second copy, written as well as I am able.

It's almost Christmas, so I've been helping your future self decorate his

house. Aussie Iwas/i helping, but he and Scotland got into a argument, so now

they're settling it outside. If only rugby could be used to solve all the

world's problems...that would be so epic.

Oh, Hong Kong just arrived. He says hello, or would, if he wasn't currently

eating. He sends a wave then.

I'm not quite sure if i'm allowed to say anything about your specific future,

so i'm going to describe our efforts at christmas decorating instead. We put

up a tree, with a golden star and lots and lots of gold tinsle and baubles. It

was supposed to be themed red and gold, but the gold far outweighs the red

(and i'm certain that's America's fault. He was here earlier, and he took a

lot of decorations away with him). We hung all the Christmas cards up on a

string above the firplace and strung some fairy-lights around the window

frames too. We also made scones earlier, and gingerbread men, which Hong kong

has just finished. We had to light the fire, because London has gotten really

cold! It's a bit strange for me, because it's summer on my islands, but winter

here.

People have been popping in to visit all afternoon. France just left, he was

here for a grand total of five minutes. He walked in, insulted our eyebrows,

then walked out again. I am almost certain he was drunk. Russia was here for a

while as well, but we think he was actually hiding from Belarus. It was

alright though, he and America managed to miss each other, so there were no

unfortunate clashes in that regard.

I'm going to have to leave it at that for now - Aussie and Scotland just came

in demanding food, and apparently, as the only woman here, i am expected to

make it for them. I suppose i can suffer their sexist comments just this once,

because it's Christmas.

Writing properly is harder then it should be...

I hope you have a wonderful christmas. Could you tell me about it, please? I

don't think i ever spent Christmas with you in London when i was a colony...

All my love,

Tessa 'Tangimoana' Kirkland,

New Zealand

* * *

><p>Dear Tessa,<p>

Indeed you have only been in my custody for 10 years. Such a well behaved child you are turning out to be as well. I find these letters from the future strange too, blame my housekeeper, she's the one who organises all of this.

I am, well its good to see I haven't given up on my duty to stop you, Australia and America from destroying my language. Still you write very well. I am pleased. How was your Christmas? Mine was very quiet this year, just me and my children. All my colonies are spending Christmas at their own homes. Rugby? Well it would be better than war.

Send my love to Hong Kong, and Kill France for me.

Christmas was quiet for once. No fights, no arguments. It was nice and I hope next year will be quiet too touch wood.

Sincerely

Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the long wait thank you for reviewing!<strong>


	182. North Carolina 6

Dear Uncle England,

Then I will!

Ha! Are you kidding? My other fiddle was replaced because I had played it too

much. Well, more like I beat Georgia in a fiddle duel. Several times. Though I

would be more than happy to play you a song!

Oh good! I'll be sure to keep warm. Eh, a cold won't be so bad, but I'll be

sure not to get one.

He didn't mean it. There was just a lot of taxes and unfair treatment of the

colonists. They were pretty ticked. I'm sure he just meant you didn't control

him anymore. Please do ask him though.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Mary-Belle,<p>

Well I would love to hear you play one day. Perhaps you could come visit me?

Please don't get ill. Your father has no idea what a cold is . Stay warm!

I shall ask him

Love

Uncle England


	183. Sammy Rose 5

Dear Mr. Kirkland,

I'm sorry about that outburst, but that really is what I believe. Honestly, as

you get to know, you will see how I really am. I love going on about random

subjects, and I love to laugh, and when I get angry, I show it. But most of

the time, I'm pretty bubbly and happy.

I saw you at the concert. I personally think that we neede more work, but I

want to know what you think...

I've sent even more records! The Temptations, Diana Ross, Marvin Gaye, Tammi

Terell, Def Leppard, The Who, The Jackson 5ive, and more of The Beatles and

Michael Jackson. The music isn't really out of control, the tempo is just

faster. You get used to it.

Happy Christmas, Arthur!

Sincerely,

Sammy Rose.

PS: I'm still going to be polite, but I think I might start writing in a more

American style, so brace yourself!

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Sammy Rose,<p>

Don't worry, I think it is good for you to stand up for what you believe in. even if those bloody suffragettes are giving me a serious headache right now. You come across as very bubbly, and it was a pleasure to see you at the winter ball.

I enjoyed the concert very much indeed. And I think you were fantastic. Thank you very much for the records. They are very strange but I think I am starting to like them.

Happy New Year

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	184. Singapore 16

England,

Arkansas..? Hm.. I have to say I dont really remember her.. Though I do know

that there was a nation-state that was running around a lot but I did not go

out of my way to talk to them or find them. I think that person saw me once or

twice but they never caught me. It was another Nation that did..

Though I remember meeting this girl at the market and finding her really

interesting because she was not from around there, but I never gave ger my

name or anything and I really think she had no clue who I was.

But I will be gone soon actually. I went on a small trip to another island

nation (Not telling where or who) and calmed myself there. Then I remember

coming back and all was fine. you apologised to me in a letter after that when

I started writing to you.

.. You know... Some say that ignorance is bliss. Are you sure you want to

know..? It would scar you, I think..

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Singapore,<p>

Yes, she is there. Although I don't think she is looking very hard for you. I think she is more concerned with looking around your land. She thinks it's a holiday. I see, well I look forward to hearing from your younger self again someday, I want to apologise to her properly.

I want to know! I demand to know!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p>Mr Kirkland,<p>

It seems that a new nationstate had arrives. Miss Arkansas together with

Australia and New Zealand. I have recieved all of them and they are housing

with me and the servants.

It seems that Miss Arkansas may have seen Miss Singapore, but the report is

simply too generic that I cannot be sure. If anything, The nation would have

the face of the people after all.

May I inquire about when you are coming here? Also, I apologise, I believe I

have misplaced your invitation to the winter ball. I showed at to the nations

and nation state, and left it on the table, and suddenly it was missing.

If all goes well, the matter should be resolved quickly. Everyone seems to be

very calm and capable of finding the runaway nation.

Governor of Songapore

* * *

><p>Dear Sir,<p>

I'm glad to hear they have all arrived safely. Hmm, well if Arkansas does find her she is to tell me immediately.

Its strange though. At the winter ball I could have sworn I saw young Singapore. And someone left me a present of fruit but it did not say who it was from.

Thank you for your help.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	185. South Carolina 6

Uncle England,

And he says I'm destructive...there's no need for you to send him a message,  
>really. You're not a messenger. Besides, I should probably discuss things with<br>him face to face...and after the holidays...good luck with the visit though!

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney,<p>

Alright, very responsible of you to sort things for yourself.

Wishing you a very happy new year. I do hope you enjoyed the ball!

Sincerely

Uncle England


	186. Czech 1

England,

Slovakia and have gotten your gift of scones. Not cool. You know we dislike

your food. Why send it? Anyhow we're sending our Chirtmas gift to you. Slov's

older sister Hungary said you'd like it. Its a frying pan... Slovakia agreed

with her. -sigh- I don't understand those two. I mean I certanly don't share a

thing with my older brother, Austria. I simply just don't. oh well, you learn

to love the person you love's silly querks. *Smiles at the sleeping Slovakia*

Well I'm sure Slov will get a little annoyed if I don't get to bed. I've found

myself sleeping at my desk lately. So see you for now,

~Czech

P.S. the frying pan is sent with this letter, but in a box of course.

* * *

><p>Dear Czech,<p>

Whats wrong with my food may I ask? Thank you for the frying pan. I don't think I'll cook with it however. It can be used to hit France next time he annoys me I think.

Make sure you get plenty of rest, and sent greetings to Slovakia for me.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>sorry fot taking so long! thank you for reviewing!<strong>


	187. Paris 6

Angleterre,

Wouldn't America and Ireland learn on their own? Isn't it better to

experience hardships then having it easy, and never experiencing any?

And I am afraid I can't come to you Winter Ball. My father would come, and I

think that you wouldn't like it if he came.

Fleur

* * *

><p>Dear Fleur,<p>

I think it would be better if they learnt from me. They should not have to go through what I had to.

In that case would you mind delivering a letter to him for me? I received it from Heaven who is writing to me. According to him it is from Jeanne D'Arc.

Sincerely

England


	188. London 10

Hi Dad,

Fine, you're the one who makes the decisions anyway, so whatever :/

...a reformed gentleman? Really? Then again, I am writing to the Victorian you

so I suppose this was probably the time when you were most gentleman-like.

Just wait for the years to come :P

I'm not sure whether I should agree with you on that or not. I mean, yes

France is a git and America is a fool; but, I don't really think that you'd be

better off without them.

August 31st 1888...why does that date ring a bell...err...ooh I remember now.

Don't worry I was careful, besides, you wouldn't even let me leave the house

alone when it was happening.

Love London XX

* * *

><p>Dear London,<p>

Most Gentleman like? You mean I am not a gentleman in the future? I can't let that happen!

Well i don't know. Maybe if they were a little more refined like myself things would be better.

Oh really? Makes me worry now, I have no idea what is due happen on that date. Still as long as you were safe that's all that matters.

Love Dad


	189. Washington 1

Dear Mister England,

My name is Washington. I live really close to Canada, and

sometimes he tells me about you when I go to visit. Daddy and big brother

Oregon tell me about you, too. I decided that I wanted to start talking to

you, but you live too far away. That's what big brother said, anyway. So

instead, I'm just gonna send this. I'm really exited about talking to you, and

I can't wait for your reply.

-Washington

* * *

><p>Dear Washington,<p>

I presume that means you are Washington state and not Washington DC America's capital then?

Its nice to hear from you and I hope you will continue this correspondence. How are Oregon and your father?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reviewing!<strong>


	190. Wisconsin 1

Dear Uncle England

You most likely don't know who I am. I'm Wisconsin one of America's states I

wouldn't blame you if you don't I'm forgettable so dad most likely forgot to

mention me all those years ago.

How have you been doing lately? I hope you are well. Did you have an enjoyable

New Years?

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge along. I don't know how time trave affected

* * *

><p>it I hope it's good.<p>

Dear Samantha,

Of course I know who you are pet! How could I forget one of my own nieces? Even if most of the time I would like to forget about your father. Its so nice to hear from you!

I have been well thank you and what of you? New Years was good for me, although a little chaotic I must admit.

Thanks you very much for the fudge, time travel doesn't seem to have affeced it at all.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reviewing!<strong>


	191. America 11

Dear Artie,

How have you been! Sorry we didn't go to your party thing but I hope you had

fun anyways! What was it like anyways? Was it like one of those fancy little

meet ups with tea and all that stuff or was it an actual party with loud music

and dancing and stuff?

I am so sad Sakura went to the island without me! She said she was going to

have a meeting with her boss but still, I wanted to go too! I bet it was lots

of fun, WAH! Whatever I do fun stuff too! Like-...um... I-... I do lots of fun

things I just can;t think of any right now, that's all-...

I will beat you in SOCCER one day, just you wait and see! That last time was a

fluke, you just got lucky!

And about my manners, I have plenty of them! I am a decent enough gentleman,

or at least, I try to be...I think I am doing all right!

Well I will talk to you later all right? Hear from you then!

From,

THE HERO WHO WILL WHUP YOUR BUTT IN SOCCER NEXT TIME

P.S

I hope you like the presents we sent you by the way, I wasn't too sure what

you would like so I asked Sakura to help me but I chose which one I got for

you. I hope you enjoy them, see you later!

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

It was a civilised event with an orchestra and proper dancing. Waltzes and the like.

Well America you can't have everything you want like I have told you before. Perhaps you could use this opportunity to visit some of your states? They all seem to be fighting each other from what I've heard from some of them. I swear North and South Carolina are going to kill each other if you don't step in.

The name is FOOTBALL. And it was no fluke, I have been playing the game since its conception. Don't ever expect to win against me in FOOTBALL America.

Hmm, I would debate that.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S DO NOT CALL ME ARTIE, ALFRED!


	192. Arkansas 8

UNCLE! I MADE A DISKOVERY!

I was talkin to the singaporian girl and we found a really big treehouse! I

can tell it belongs to a child cause there are grawings all over the place so

this must be where Singapore hides out! Imma tell the others and me the girl

will find possible spots she visits often~!

This girl is really interested in what we do in Arkansas. She must not know

where it is...imma show her my state one day but Singapore comes first~!

...How come you can't be in love with Mista Japan? I know you to like each

other but...I don't understand.

With corn and cotton,

Marianne "I'm gonna find Singapore!" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne<p>

I see, well you'll be pleased to know that Singapore has been found and brought home safely. Also I believe that girl you speak of was in fact Singapore herself. I think it would be a good idea if you showed her your state, just make sure your siblings don't try to kill each other around her. Or we may lose her again.

Its… complicated, and against the law in my country.

Sincerely

Uncle England


	193. Australia 2

G'day Art!- oh, wait-

Good day, Arthur, it is I, Australia! *cough* As you can see, I'm trying to

be all fancy-smanchy like you and write formally again. I'm not sure how

well I'm going with that, but it's the thought that counts, right?

…Yeah, let's just go with that.

Anyway. I'm not sure how to break this to you, but… I did find Singapore,

but I kind of didn't? Er, what I'm trying to say is that when we went

lookin' for her, I actually did find her. We had decided to split up to

"cover more area" (well, alright, New Zealand and Arkansas decided that, I

was off having a drink) and they were looking in the boring, "sensible"

places like Singapore's house. I was taking a little time to enjoy the view,

when Singapore popped up beside me and asked what I was doing here. I wasn't

gonna lie to her, I admitted I was taking a small break (only 5 hours,

alright!) to admire her place. We got caught up in a little chat and I might

or might not have forgotten about our mission entirely, but that's not

important. What was important was that the rest of my team had come to find me

and were shouting out "Australia's found Singapore! We've got to tell

England the news!" and "England's going be so happy with us!" and

Singapore froze, and no joke, her eyes went big and she whispered

"traitor!" to me before she bolted.

So, what I'm trying to say is I found her and lost her. Huh, that was a

pretty long story for such a simple thing! You reckon I could be a

storyteller? I can hear a little voice from the east (pft, guess who?) going

"You're terrible at it Oz, and stop talking out loud when you write to

England!" but you're not going to listen to that are you?

I'm actually a bit disappointed that you've not frozen into an iceblock

from the cold. If it's not too cold then you won't have snow. You might

not understand my fascination with it, but I've never seen snow before…

It takes a long time to get to your place, but I think I might visit one day.

You know, to see the snow. N-not you, …Dad, why would I go to see you,

you're so grumpy all the time, ahahaha! Don't listen to the voice (YES, I

CAN HEAR YOU KIWI! BE QUIET!) saying I have issues with being neglected, I'm

just going for the snow (and to keep you from blowing up the kitchen like you

did with mine last time)

Hope your kitchen gets snowed in soon!

Australia

* * *

><p>Good Day Australia,<p>

Oh speak however you wish, I have given up on teaching my colonies formalities. It only means you'll butcher my language further.

You'll be pleased to know that Singapore has been found safe and well. She's writing to me again now which means you have been successful. I am very grateful for yours and New Zealand's efforts. As well as Miss Arkansas. Although that was a very impressive monologue you just gave , perhaps you should become a storyteller one day.

I'm afraid its been too warm here for snow. But perhaps we may have some later in February, you never know. You know you are welcome to come and stay for a while, perhaps you might see snowfall on your visit. I think deep down you do want to come visit me Australia, don't deny it. And I have never neglected you!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	194. County Wexford 1

Dear Bastard,

To Hell with ye, ye arse, an' all o' yer people.

Ye cannot conquer Ireland, and ye cannot supress the Irish desire for freedom.

Yer Cromwell tried it, yer King Billy tried it- we're still here, aren't we?

Also, ye wanna go? Oi'll slip out into the countryside an' make yer life Hell

'til ye decide it's naw worth it an' go home.

Hoping Ye Die,

Padraic O'Malley

County Wexford, Ireland

PS Also, you will die for killing Father Murphy.

* * *

><p>Git,<p>

The same to you.

I can and I shall conquer Ireland. You cannot defy the might of the British Empire and my colonies. If you continue to resist you shall be crushed you hear me?

Where Cromwell failed I shall succeed believe me. I can make your life pretty bad as well, considering I have Hell on my side.

Go die yourself

Arthur Kirkland

The Great British Empire

* * *

><p><strong>ireland hasn't written in a while :( but its nice to hear from you! <strong>


	195. Czech 2

England,

Your food, Its just horrible, its so bland. As for the frying pan, I think

hitting france would be very good. Tell him I said to leave Slovakia alone

when you do it to.

Haha I'm trying, but it's been rather hard for me lately.

and Slovakia said hello back.

* * *

><p>Czech,<p>

There is nothing wrong with my food I'll have you know. You just have no taste.

Indeed I shall pass on the message. I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get France when he is least suspecting it.

Well do your best.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	196. Dragon Protector 3

hello england.

london never left the house you say? oh thats good then. *smiles*

i had a wonderful time at the ball though i do apologise for my

antisocialness; being around so many strangers made me rather shy. my

companions were very pleased to receive you well wishings *whispers* their

egos have been a tad unbearable for days now *out loud* oh... jack seems to

want to talk to you. excuse the horrible handwriting, he's very small and is

having to use all four legs to hold the pen and he's flying to make the thing

write.

hi! im jack! mistress gave me that name. she couldnt say jack's real name.

jack is happy, mistress has new friend. mistress very quiet and busy and

doesnt talk much. pewter not happy though. pewter thinks mistress shouldnt

trust nations cause nations live forever and mistress wont. dont listen to

pewter. pewter jealous and stupid. be nice to mistress?

bye bye! glanhelmion (its jack's real name)

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Dragon Protector and young Jack the dragon.<p>

Indeed, although I already worry for her despite the fact that this event is not due to happen yet.

I'm glad to hear it, there is no need to be ashamed of your shyness. And tell your dragons I send them greetings.

Jack, it is a pleasure to hear from you. Or indeed Glanhelmion as I remember you. I'm glad you approve of me writing to your Misstress. Although Pewter has every reason to be suspicious, please assure him that I will not harm any of you.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you ^^ people are getting impatient for updates which kida sucks. but i'm doing the best i can! school's killing me at the moment! This is basically what i do other than work since i don't have a social butterfly ^^<strong>


	197. Sammy Rose 6

Dear Arthur,

I'm glad you like them because my dad was going to get you hooked on Motown

sooner or later.

I forgot to tell you that, didn't I? America's my dad, and my mom is human. I

represent the city of San Antonio, and my real name is Selena Rosa, but one of

your kids kept getting my name wrong and it stuck. Even I liked it. Sammy Rose

is just a nickname.

I'm glad you think expressing my feelings is a good thing, because I'm going

to give you an ear-full.

It's about my grandmother. I found out recently that she's been writing you.

She seems really upset. I read through the letters, both the ones she wrote,

and your replies. As I'm looking at these, I'm shocked. The person replying to

my grandma's letters couldn't possibly be the kind man I had been writing to.

But your signature ws right there on the page.

If you don't bother to give her a chance, if you don't even think about what

she's been telling you, then you're. No. Real. Gentleman. I've known her all

my life, and she's a wonderful person. She does care about you, and she sings

the songs you taught her. I hear her sing "Greensleeves" every day, and when

she sings it, she has the most amazing voice. But what happened to the songs

she taught you? You really hurt her, Arthur, and my grandma isn't one to lie!

She's trying to help you! Can't you see that! Because if you can't, you're

blind!

I'm not going to tell my dad about this, but you had better believe that if

you do anything to hurt my grandma anymore, you'll be sorry...

Sincerely,

Sammy Rose,

Selena Rosa,

San Antonio,

PS: call me what you prefer, I don't mind.

* * *

><p>Miss Sammy Rose,<p>

You're one of America's kids? I should have realised that sooner. One of my kids gave you that name? Sounds like something Portsmouth would do, she's terrible with remembering names. Still I can see that you have a serious bone to pick with me.

I think you fail to see things from my point of view. I represent the Great British Empire, I hold power over half of the world. I cannot let people challenge this power, for the good of my empire I must remain cold to those who fail to accept change. Your grandmother is a wonderful woman, I shall not deny that. In fact there was once a time when I loved her. Just as France did. America is mine, and Canada is both my own child and France's. But times have changes since their lands were discovered. Your grandmother has refused to move on with this change. I have a reputation to uphold with the world, my boss puts immense pressure upon me to keep the empire strong. She tells me that one day my empire shall fall. You expect me to believe this? Lies!

I have moved on! I must change as my nation does! As do all of us nations. Do not accuse me of not listening to her. I dare not, I will not, I cannot! For the fear that what she says may be true. I cannot lose my empire Miss… it would destroy me, just like losing America all those years ago did.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

The Great British Empire

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the long wait, its been busy for me at the moment. this letter was hard to answer as well. I'm juggling a lot at the moment! <strong>


	198. Singapore 17

England,

I dont mind. She should appreciate the island since she is all the way there

anyway. Holiday.. though I'm not sure what she would want to do. Tell her to

be careful. There are still crocodiles in the river and if she is not careful

she may be hurt.

Huh..? She I written yet..? That's odd.. I was sure I've written to you

already . Can you check again? Oh wait, mail is slow there, yeah I forgot. One

should be on it's way soon, no problem.

Areee youuuu suuure..? Well, I'll tell you. It involves bunny ears and you

being mostly naked. In a way that all who look at your back can see your

behind way... Pffftt~~~! It's so funny~~

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

Indeed.

I'm pleased to say that I have received a letter from your younger self, I feel forgiven.

WHAT! PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME IMMEDIATELY!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p>Mr Kirkland.<p>

Singapore has been found finally. Apparently she seems much more better now.

She seems to have made some acquaintances with Miss Arkansas and was showing

her a tree house, though she tells me not to tell her that she is Singapore.

It is almost as if she had never been depressed. Whatever happened I am

thankful. A present of fruit? It sounds like something she may do, she loves

fruit, but that may be too wide open a possibility. Anyone can give you

fruits. Though it may explain why she suddenly disappeared like that...

Well, it seems as if all is resolved. Thank goodness. I shall update you if

anything else happens.

Governor of Singapore.

* * *

><p>Governor,<p>

Yes I have heard news of her safe return and I am greatly relieved to be in correspondence with her again. I heard about the tree house from Miss Arkansas, she is unaware that the young child was in fact Singapore. I believe it could have been her, after all the fruits I received are those that come from her land.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Engwaaannn~~<p>

Your hous ish sho pwetty~~ I relly like it! Mabe I could stay there when I

grow older? And you knoe so many peple! Well, anyway. I think I met

Arrkansass? I'm not sure. I'm showing her awound!

Anyway, when are yu goin to com over? It's been more than nine hundwed days

alredy.. Well thats all then. Bye.

Love

Singapore

* * *

><p>Little Singapore!<p>

It's a delight to hear from you again! Don't you realise how worried you made me? Do not wander off like that!

I'm glad you like my house-wait when did you come to England? You WERE there at my ball weren't you? And to think I didn't even notice!

Be nice to Miss Arkansas, she is like a cousin to you after all.

I'll be over when I can sweetie. Be patient

Love

Daddy

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!~ WE HAVE LITTLE SINGA BACK! ^^<strong>


	199. South Carolina 7

Uncle England,

HA! North was wrong! I can be responsible! I can already see the look on her

face when I tell her how wrong she was...

Thanks! Happy New Year to you too. Yeah, the ball was fun. What was the name

of the lady I danced with? I'm...embarrassed to say I didn't catch it.

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney,<p>

Behave yourself. Honestly it's just endless chaos with the two of you. If you were my kids I'd have you both in separate boarding schools to learn some manners.

He name was Eugene I believe. A good friend of mine.

Sincerely

Victorian England


	200. Washington 2

Dear England,

No, I am NOT D.C.

I haven't really seen big brother much lately, but

last I checked, he was doing fine. Same with daddy.

-Washington

* * *

><p>Dear Washington,<p>

Thank you for clearing that up for me. I would have hated to have made a mistake.

I'm glad to hear all is well for you. I believe your father is currently in Vancouver which may explain why you haven't seen him.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	201. Wisconsin 2

Dear Uncle

It's nice to see that you remember me. Well dad and most of my siblings have

trouble remembering me so it wasn't that far fetched to think you would. Dad

isn't that bad I admit he doses have times where he's not his best but he is a

good person/ nation whatever you would say for that.

I've been better Minnisota has been trying to kill me again it almost seem

like she does this for fun she's scarier than Mr. Russia in my opinion. That

does sound typical but nothing compares to the chaos of all fifty states being

in one place I usually sit back and make bets with a few others on fights that

break out.

It was no problem I would bd happy to send you some more. That's good to know

I'll make a not if it.

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

* * *

><p>Dear Samantha,<p>

Don't worry I shall not forget about you. I have more trouble remembering your other siblings to be honest. I suppose you could say he is a good person, but that doesn't stop him from being a self-obsessed git *ahem*

Again? That does not sound good. And worse than Russia? That truly is terrifying. If you need a place to escape from her you are welcome to come here for a while. Nothing compares to 50 states you say? What about well over 60 counties fighting over who gets to open their presents first? You may have trouble with the other states, but my counties send me insane!

Thank you pet. I would happily accept some more the next time you send it.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	202. BlarneyImp 20

Hello England,

Hopefully he is. Though I assume he has learned from that experience. I'm sure

he can take care of himself.

I've heard about how heavy chainmail is! I'm sure the heat didn't make it any

better either!

Sincerely,

Blarney

* * *

><p>Good Day Miss Blarney,<p>

Yes, I would like to think that he is happy where he is now.

It was bloody awful I can tell you.

We continued on and on, but the mountains never seemed to be getting any closer. After 5 days of hard travel I realised that we should surely have reached them by now. And yet they seemed to be still on the horizon. It was very strange and I suspected that magic must be at work. So, when I was sure that none of the other knights were looking I tore a small piece of my red cape and hung it upon a tree. And as we continued on I wondered if my suspicions would be correct.

Sure enough, the next morning as we travelled we approached a line of trees, and hanging from one of them, was that small piece of red cloth I had hung the day before. I knew it now. Someone was leading us in circles.

Sincerely

England

* * *

><p><strong>i was trying not to go into the holy grail! ^^ its a good film though<strong>


	203. France 5

Bounjour England,

I heard that you have that um... penny post whatever it's called. I just

wanted to say how glad I am that you have a new convenient way of

communicating. It saves me the trouble of having to come over just to insult

you. By the way, how is that posting thing working out for you? Probably not

getting much letters, are you mon ami?

Anyway, that's all I can say for now. Don't miss me too much!

Oh, I almost forgot...

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi se soir?

Try guessing what that means. ;)

Au revoir!

France

p.s. If you guess right, I might consider doing it with you. MIGHT.

* * *

><p>Frog,<p>

Why the bloody hell are you writing to me git? And don't waste your money insulting me by post, you'll destroy your economy further! And I'll have you know I'm getting far more letters than YOU ever would believe me.

AND BLOODY HELL NO! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT MEANS AND NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I LET YOU DEFILE ME IN SUCH A WAY YOU FROG!

Good-bye

Victorian England

P.S die

* * *

><p><strong>thanks so much!<strong>


	204. Heaven 2

Heaven:England,

Well, I guess so... You might not want to mention Romania to her... She might

start acting... Um, odd?

She beat it up really badly you know. She's so brutal when it comes to evil

spirits.

You might also want to be careful when opening the letters she gives.

Sometimes, fire comes out of the envelope, and other unbelievable things.

By the way... I was surprised Death came with us to the Winter Ball... He

usually doesn't even talk to anyone aside from Hell and I... Death might seem

like someone apathetic that would most likely behave, but he's quite

mischievous. I warn you, be careful-Especially in graveyards, or anywhere with

skulls and bones.

From, Heaven

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

Oh dear… your warning has come a little too late I'm afraid.

I know, it must have been quite a spectacle.

I shall keep my hands covered with gloves when I open her letters. It was a pleasure to meet Death, it sounds strange to say that when I think about it, and you two at the ball. Mischievous is he? I shall heed your warning do not worry.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	205. Hell 3

Hell:England,

Death says hi, by the way.

Ah, Spain. You know, you should tell him the soldiers and officials who stayed

in Philippines during the time Philippines was still a colony are down here

too!

R-Romania? O-Oh... *fidgets* I-I see...

I don't understand why Iceland always has that badass puffin with him.

America cried? R-Really *holding back laughter*

...I'm sorry.

Busby says "You had better."

I don't know how he can still talk after "that" (you don't want to know what

"that" is, trust me).

Um, sorry again...

Signed,

The Great Underworld and Kingdom of Purgatory and Punishment, Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

Please send my greetings to Death.

I shall, combined with that knowledge and the wonderful power I have over him after the Armada I should have him quaking in his boots!

Whats wrong with Romania? I know he's a strange person but I did not think he was that bad…

No I do not know either.

He did, it was the greatest feeling ever.

Don't worry yourself about it, you weren't to know.

Tell Busby that his chair is still my most powerful weapon. That should cheer him up.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	206. Ivy 11

Ivy:Good Day England,

Oh no, it's fine. I don't know why she did, but if it made her happy then I

guess that's fine. Thank you! He's a handful...but he's very sweet.

I certainly enjoyed both, thank you. I hope you enjoyed yours. It's a shame

you wouldn't dance though. But whatever tickles your fancy.

Sincerely,

Ivy

* * *

><p>Good Day Ivy,<p>

I suppose different people have different things that make them happy.

I did, very much so. I would have danced perhaps if I had not been forced to by the others. I prefer to dance through my own free will.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	207. Japan 18

Asa-san,

Ah.. Please do not apologise. Sometimes people can be very.. enthusiastic. I

am sure they mean well, please do not worry about that. I hope they did not

put you in too tight a spot because of that though. I.. I am glad you like my

gift.. The painting was something i worked on for quite some time. E-Eh..?

T-then.. I.. I hope it works as well.

Asa-san.. Iie. You put me too high up in position. It should be me saying

those words. Asa-san is a very great nation. Avery wonderful and great nation

indeed. ..The air itself has eyes and ears. We can hardly meet.. These

letters.. I keep them near to me. They are precious. Please.. promise me you

would be careful not to let yourself be caught. I.. I am not sure if I can

stand it.. Please, be careful. If ever you may be caught, renounce me

immediately. Do not let yourself be hurt.

Thank you.. The rose is beautiful. I hope you do not mind if.. if I humbly

accept it then.

With all my heart,

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

I am sure they do. But you know better than me about how important it is we keep our relationship a secret. Kiku, I want to be with you always, I know the laws of my country forbid me from doing so but I shall defy them for you! Your gift was the most beautiful thing I have ever received and I shall treasure it always. Every letter I have received from you I have kept near to me. I reread them and think of you before I retire to bed, so that I may dream of you. I promise with all my heart that I shall endeavour to avoid being discovered. I will not let you get hurt by my country's laws.

Of course I do not mind. It is for you after all.

With greatest love

Arthur


	208. Malaya 4

Bastard,

Yes it's me, Malaya. Heh, you got lucky with it. So ghost and creatures like

that can't harm you ar?

I see... I guess I will stick to putting glass fragment into your tea then.

Just-stay-away-from-me,

British Malaya

P/S: My condolence for JWW Birch.

P/S/S: Next time, don't mess up with person who grew up with Chinese

gangsters.

* * *

><p>Git,<p>

No they cannot. Not now I have both Hell and Heaven on my side. And don't you dare put glass in my tea again! Why can't you be a good colony and act sensibly!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

The Great British Empire


	209. Mother America 3

Dear Arthur,

You are truly lost aren't you? I'm trying to help you. I speak no lies. I'm

trying to make things right again, but you won't even listen to me.

I care about you. True, for a long time I held a grudge, but when you came to

me, I realized something. It takes too much energy staying angry. I forgave

you, and I opened my heart to you again. I wish you the best.

Many of your colonies will move on. They are like any other people. They grow

up. They won't be little forever. Nowadays they are all fine without you.

There will not always be bloodshed though, if that's what you're afraid of.

A gentleman in India helped gain thier independence by fasting, and refusing

to fight. I will not speak his name, because I fear what you may do. These

colonies don't want to be posessions, they want to be treated as people.

You had better treat my boy right. He'll stay with you for the longest time.

He cares about you. But, even he will break away at some point. Everyone grows

up someday. It's inevetable.

Don't act like what I have said isn't true. America cares about you, but he

didn't want to be under control anymore. He misses his big brother. Believe it

or not. He's really good at hiding it.

Don't you dare call him an idiot. He may ACT the part sometimes, but he is

more clever than you think.

I have to go, I hope you can open your eyes.

Sincerely,

Hehewuti Chepi-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Hehewuti-chepi,<p>

STOP THIS! JUST STOP THIS NONSENSE! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS IS MY EMPIRE! IT CANNOT FALL! I WILL STAY STRONG, YOU LIE TO ME! I CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LIE TO ME!

No… you wouldn't lie. You never would… but then… then… my empire will…

No… I cannot accept this I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN! EVER!

I cannot let this be true….

England


	210. north Carolina 7

Ellie:Dear Uncle England,

I would love to visit you! I'll bring my fiddle, of course.

I promise I'll stay warm...it's been too cold lately to not bundle up! It's

below freezing!

Good.

Love,

Mary-Belle Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Mary-Belle,<p>

That would be wonderful, I would love to hear you play.

Good, I'm glad you're keeping warm. Its been getting milder in England now.

Sincerely

Uncle England


	211. Neonsakura1022 15

Dear England,

I went back to my island today, it was lots of fun! Usually I stay at my own

house in Vancouver but going out to the island every once in a while is fun,

although my boss is mad at me for leaving the main house without his

permission again...

Anyways, what is new with you? How was your new years? Did you have fun,

party, just stay at home? I am curious to know, please tell!

Another thing I need to point out, now don't think of me as weird but I love

your accent! Sorry, there is something extremely odd with me but I love it to

pieces, I could listen to it for hours! You can ignore this part of the letter

if you want this was just me being weird.

I am so happy I got to see Big Ben when we went over to visit you, it was like

a childhood dream come true. I am not joking when I say it was as though the

stories I read as a child; the ones with settings there I could SEE them as

though they were actually happening right before my eyes. I really can't

express how grateful I am to you for letting us come and visit, it was so much

fun! Thank you so much!

Write back soon alright! I will look forward until then!

From,

Sakura

P.S

Sorry I probably shouldn't habe left this until the end of my letter but the

reason my boss and I got into a fight was because he wanted me to do some

military training so that I can join the Canadian military "Secretly" as a

"man." Ridiculous I know but I start training next week, please don't tell

America of this it will only worry him. Until next time then!

* * *

><p>Good Day Sakura,<p>

I'm glad to hear that you have arrived safely home. I hope your boss was not too angry with you for your absence.

My New Years was, as It always is, complete chaos. It is the one time of the year when all of my children come to main house at once. And you can imagine how that is. My accent? I wasn't aware that I had one… but if you like it than I cannot say I'm not flattered by your compliment. Also I'm proud that you found my city to be everything you hoped it would be. I would be honoured if you would come to visit me again you are a delightful young lady.

I understand, I shall not tell him.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	212. Arkansas 9

Keiove:Dear Uncle,

...i spent two weeks with the acual Singapore...trying to find Singapore...i

feel stupid. B-but that means t-that I found Singa before anybody else, so I

kept my promise! That's pretty smart of her to hide in plain sight like that.

I'm young so my only one I fight with is Washington D.C. who is a meany by the

way. I do her real nice and makesure she's real comfy~!

Love is against the law? Is it the same for mista Japan? That must suck...

With corn and cotton,

Marianne "i'm friends with Singapore!" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Marianne,<p>

You are not stupid my dear, since you did not actually know what Singapore looked like it was a mistake anyone could have made. Never mind. I am glad she is found and indeed very grateful to you for helping find her.

I see. Well fighting is very unladylike.

Not-entirely. It is very complicated, I think you will understand when you are older.

Sincerely

Uncle Arthur


	213. County Wexford 2

Dear Mac fraochÚn,

Tha's roight, Oi still speak Gaelic. Ye thought ye'd gotten rid o' it, didn't

ye?

Yeah, yeah, Oi've heard it before. Tha's wha' the Vikin's said, but King Brian

showed 'em what was what. An' fer another thing, we had a culture an' a

language when ye were a Saxon dog, beggin' fer scraps. An' tha's all ye'll

ever be, is a Saxon dog.

Ye would have Hell on yer side, ye bleddy priest-killer. Bad cess to ye.

Up the long ladder and down the short rope!

To Hell with King Billy and God bless the Pope!

If that doesn't do, we'll tear 'em in two,

And send 'em te Hell with yer red white an' blue!

-Padraic O'Malley,

County Wexford

* * *

><p>County Wexford,<p>

Yes, clearly I was not thorough enough.

A saxon dog? Is that the worst you can say? Really you know full well that I have come a long way from those days, I am no longer a saxon and my culture far exceeds your own. You need someone to teach you some manners.

Really your silly rhyme has no effect upon me, I am above you.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	214. Czech 3

I am Austria's younger brother! of course I have taste! Geez you just can't

cook.

Do while he his flirting with someone. That'll get 'em good.

~Czech

* * *

><p>What! How dare you say I can't cook! And by saying you are Austria's brother you are merely saying that your taste is cheap.<p>

Oh I will, I can assure you I will.

~Victorian England


	215. Dragon Protector 4

Dear England,

jack and pewter were very honoured to have you write to them. i must say i

slightly envy you for being able to speak the dragon tongue so well. i can

write the runes well enough but the language itself is an absolute nightmare!

human vocal chords just cant make the same sounds as draconian vocal chords.

pewter did calm down a little once jack and the other dragons assured him that

our friendship only exists in these letters and that it's unlikely that i

would meet you in your time or my own time. he was my first dragon after all

so he is a little protective of me.

how are things faring in the mighty british empire? in my time, there is a...

*ahem* slight problem with world economy but its getting better *smiles*

hoping to hear from you soon,

DragonProtector

* * *

><p>Dear Dragon Protector,<p>

Well, I must admit it has been a good few centuries since I last spoke the dragon tongue but I still seem to have a good grasp of it. You will learn with time, it takes practise so make sure to converse with your dragon friends as often as is possible. As for writing, it is a lot easier I must admit. I was honoured myself to be able to converse with them. I have not seen a dragon in so long.

Things have not been faring well at all as of late. People just do not seem to be able to keep a level head in times of crisis and it is left to those of us who can to sort out the mess. This is why I have been so busy as of late. It is of great annoyance to me and I apologise profusely for not having replied sooner.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	216. Heaven 3

Heaven:England,

Ah... I see...

Yes, yes, it was.

It seems as Death has founf this letter, and Hell is glaring at me for

"bullying"... Hehe... *silently weeps*

From, Heaven

* * *

><p>Dear Heaven,<p>

Death thinks that you were bullying him? That is an interesting concept indeed.

Do not weep. Stay strong.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	217. Hell 4

Hell:England,

Of course.

*mutters something*

R-Romania? I believe I can trust you... Do not speak of this to normal humans.

Before, when Hell was still under Lucifer, not Lord Beelzebub, I was nothing

but a discarded soul, a soul God decided not to put in the world... There were

millions of us, just walking around in "Old Hell", waiting for the past Lord

Death to come, not that he ever did. When Lucifer suddenly seized power over

us, he used us to make "New Hell". In your world, it is called mordernization.

Soon though, Lucifer started creating devils, and he lost his use for us, the

devils being stronger and faster, so he started a war. Whoever kills everyone

else becomes Hell.

I was against Lucifer during that time together with several others. We fought

in order to overthrow him. Lord Beelzebub was still a child then, but he led

us, together with someone, someone I admired a lot. That someone has the same

face as Romania... His name was Alaric. When we were confronting Lucifer, he

possessed an Alaric, using him as a sort of weapon against us. Soon, everyone

except for me and Lord Beelzebub were under his control. This awaken Lord

Beelzebub's true power, defeating everyone and bringing Lucifer into an

eternal prison.

Unfortunately, everyone else did not believe us when we said that Lucifer had

gone mad, and so everyone attacked us. I was able to defeat everyone while

Lord Beelzebub restored his power. With no one left, I had to become Hell. The

defeated souls absorbed the hatred of condemned souls surrounding them,

causing them to morph into what you call a demon, and what I call dirt.

Including Alaric.

I do not know why Romania has the same face as Alaric, and I don't want to

know.

Anyway, I'm sorry for giving you a Hellian history lesson. And I told Busby,

and he started laughing like a maniac.

Signed,

The Great Underworld and Kingdom of Purgatory and Punishment, Hell

* * *

><p>Dear Hell,<p>

That is an interesting history you have. I've always found Romania to be a very, unnerving, individual but I never realised that he could have been involved in this. I understand your reason to mistrust him now.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

P.S tell busby to behave or else I shall have Russia sit in his chair again.


	218. Japan 19

Asa-san

Asa-san does know how to flatter, and it does make me feel warm, but..

Asa-san.. You did not say that you would renounce me. Would you still keep

yourself in danger? Asa-san, please! It would be good if we never get caught,

but there are so many people watching.. if in any case.. if such a thing got

out.. Please, promise me you would throw me away. Burn everything that I have

gave you if need, leave no trace of me ever existing in your life. Please..

I do not ever want Asa-san to get hurt.. Whether by laws or by actual reproach

from those you care about or serve. Please, promise me that. Let yourself be

your main and most imprtant priority.

I too keep all you letters and gifts. I hold your picture near me always. Am I

foolish for doing that? If someone was to find out.. But I can harldy bear to

part with you.. even if it is just a picture... I must seem foolish.. I am

sorry. Please forget that.

Japan

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

I would never renounce you Kiku, you mean too much to me. I would rather die than take back the feelings I have for you. People will always talk and people will always watch but I shall protect our secret with my life and ensure we are never discovered. I cannot promise that Kiku, I care too much about you to simply cast you away. I will not allow you to suffer because of me.

No, it warms my heart to hear that you have kept all of my gifts. Spring has arrived in my country and my roses have come into bloom, I have enclosd one for you. It was the most beautiful one of them all.

With fondest love

Arthur


	219. London 11

Hi Dad,

Well, you seem to dip in and out of being gentleman-like depending on your

mood; if you've been drinking; who you're with; etc...

France can be refined...just in his own 'French' way (-.-") and America, I

don't really think refined has been in his vocabulary ever since the

revolution.

Yes I was safe,no need to worry. Though word of warning, I did tend to get

pretty annoyed at you for not letting me go out, even if it was for a good

reason ^^;

Love London XX

* * *

><p>London,<p>

Did in and out? Can times have gotten so bad that I am no longer a true gentleman? Ah, well if alcohol is involved then I can understand.

I don't think refined has ever been in America's vocabulary. As for France, I don't think that frog could ever be refined.

Right, I understand. But you must realise I only do this for your own safety. I care about you.

Love

Dad

x


	220. Malaya 5

Bastard,

No. I will never be a nice colony for you. I thought you already experienced

all sort of things so, glass in your tea won't be so surprising, no?

But maybe I will be a little nice if you just name some colony of yours that

actually nice to you, dear Great British Empire.

By the way, it wasn't just glass. I add some bamboo hair, sap from ipoh tree

and etc.. The shaman said it is deathly... How did you survive ar?

Truly,

British Malaya

P/S: I just notice that you give the name, British Raj to India. Your sense of

naming sucks. I mean naming your colony by adding British to it?

* * *

><p>British Malaya,<p>

Oh dear lord will you ever behave. Glass in my tea- really? Is there no level to which you will sink? And you know full well that a nation cannot die like a human does. Poison will not kill me unless you poison my land.

I have never had any trouble with Singapore. Why can't you be more like her?

Sincerely

The Great British Empire


	221. Mother America 4

Dear Arthur,

I-I'm so sorry... Oh God, what have I done?... I wanted to help you, and get

close to you again, but... I've just gone and made it worse!... I'm so sorry,

Kuckunniwi... I'm so sorry... Why the Hell do I keep apologizing?... You'll

never forgive me for this, will you?...

If you hate me, then... I-I'll leave you be... I shoud have never even

mentioned your empire, even in the slightest breath... Dear God, why do I

always... just... ** MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!

What's this?... Selena's been writing to you?... A-and you wrote her back?...

Why did you?... When did this happen?... Y-you loved me?... But with all the

things you had said and done... I can't believe it... For the longest time, my

heart belonged to two men... You and Francis, but I never knew that... you

cared for me too... And you thought I was a wonderful woman?... I don't think

you see that anymore...

I'm truly sorry about what I've done... But I'm warning you. This empire

doesn't have to fall if you remain the clever, wonderful, gentle man I know

you to be... And even if it does fall, it will be a slow, gracefull fall, that

all other great empires will envy...

I feel horid about ths entire ordeal, Arthur... I hope you can find it in your

heart th forgive me...

Love,

Hehewuti Chepi-Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Hehewuti,<p>

N-No… I don't hate you. I don't… I just… I don't know if I can forgive myself for all this. Don't apologise, I forgive you. It is I who should be at your feet begging for forgiveness. If I am indeed destined to fall then I shall make sure it is an honourable death. I just hope that my land shall not disappear completely.

I don't know what I see, too long I have been blinded by my own selfishness. The bitterness I felt after America left me. After I lost Canada. I always cared, but I stopped showing it to try to stay strong. I realise now how wrong I was in doing so. I lost the care of a wonderful woman.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England and the British Empire


	222. North Carolina 8

Ellie:Dear Uncle England,

Alright. I wouldn't want to interrupt your work though.

Well that's good. It's been getting warmer here too, but that's not really a

good thing.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Mary-Belle,<p>

I'm sure you will not be of any interruption to me.

I'm glad that Spring is on its way. The flowers are finally blooming.

Why is it not a good thing?

Sincerely

Uncle England


	223. Neonsakura1022 16

Dear England,

I'm sorry I havent written to you in a while lately my life has gotten very

busy and the penny postage has not been the nicest to me. Well, how have you

been? Good I hope? For me nothing is really new except I have a bit of a limp

when I walk now, it's rather annoying actually... Enough of that depressing

nonsense! Let us speak of something happier, how has flying mint bunny been?

Staying out of trouble? Lately I have found a humongous interest if fairy

tales, I have no idea why but they have always appealed to me greatly. What

about you? What is your favourite fairy tale? Oh! That's right! How was your

valentines day? I had forgotten to ask you about that! Mine was

very-...interesting to say the least with France's harrasment and Russia's

constant "Kol" chanting then added in America's general rowdyness. I made

chocolates this year which was loads of fun! I will be sending you some with

this letter because I accidently made too much and thought you might like

some! The uh- "Training" Is going well, no one suspects a thing but it is

hard. I dont mind it though all the running and physical activity is rather

fun actually and apparently according to some of my friends, in their words I

make a very "Dashing" male. It's odd. I did tell America so he now knows but

he wasn't too happy when he heard the news.

Until next time.

From,

Sakura

* * *

><p>Good Day Sakura,<p>

Firstly it is I who should be apologising and not you. For too long I have neglected my writing duties. But national paperwork seems to take precedence unfortunately. I have been well, busy but well. What of yourself? A limp? What on earth did you do?

Aha! Flying mint bunny is well thank you, he sends greetings to you and wishes you well. No trouble as of the moment thankfully. My favourite fairy tale? That is a good question, I suppose I do enjoy Peter Pan but traditionally I do enjoy the tales of King Arthur.

My Valentines day was spent avoiding France. As simple as that. That man is complete bedlam every February 14th. Thank you for the chocolates however they were delicious.

An interesting thought indeed.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	224. Sammy Rose 7

(The letter us crumpled from dried tear-stains, but the writing can still be

made out.)

Dear Arthur...

The least you can do is tell her you care... She has moved on, and if you

don't want to talk about your damn empire, then fine, she won't bring it up

anymore... She's a good woman, Arthur... Don't crush her like this... She

cares about you, and she doesn't want to see you get hurt. She's trying to

stop it from happening! Can't you see that! Just be careful, and keep a clear

head. No one has to know about the letters between you two. Just... Tell her

that you love her. Don't just bottle it up and wait for everything to blow up

in your face...

Love,

Sammy Rose,

Selena Rosa,

San Antonio,

* * *

><p>Miss Sammy Rose,<p>

I have told her how I feel. I am awaiting her reply. This hurts me as well you know. Empire or not I am still a man. I have sought her forgiveness and the only thing I can do now is await to see if she will give it to me.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	225. Singapore 18

England,

Yes, feeling forgiven is one thing. Wiping out the negative effects of n

incident is a totally different matter. So is apologising still. And still,

keep the sheep far, far away from me and never talk to me about them again.

Heheheheheeeee... Well, you see, the cloth is cut in a reactangle with strings

at the top corners of the cloth. The cloth should be wide enough to cover from

hip to slightly above the middle of the thigh and the length should be.. but I

have a feeling I'm not being of help.

What do you want me to explain besides the complex details of the outfit?

PPPPffftttttt...! Ahahahahaha! Do you want me to say how you would slowly

serve people on a tray while wearing that outfit as well? Heheheee...

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Singapore,<p>

Indeed, do not worry I shall not mention them again to either you or your younger self.

Oh dear Lord… What becomes of me in the future! How did I sink so low? I bet its all that bloody frog's doing! I cannot believe what you are telling me is true!

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England

* * *

><p>Mr Kirkland,<p>

Well then, I shall leave you two to continue contact, but please do not mind

me reading your letters to ensure no other scarring material may be in them.

Well then, it could be, we never know. I shall upstae you if there any other

matters then.

Govenor of Singapore

* * *

><p>Govenor,<p>

Indeed.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

><p>Englann<p>

Awe yuu happie to hear me agin? Thats good. Yu wer worried? Oky. But why cant

I waander? I know where I was going. Everythin is fine rite? I just follod the

spiwits. thy keep me safe. They alwaays do.

Wen did I go to Enlann? I know from your details. You descwibes it to me. So I

imagind. It would be pwetty. Ball? Yu has a ball? Englann liks to play wif

balls? Japan has pwetty ones, you can see and play with them. Thy awe all and

pwetty and bouncy and fun! I hav one. Do you wnt it? ..But you can know who

goes near your balls? Wow... do you stand gaurd and keep watch of them? They

must be importnat! Well, when yu come over, I'll make yu a lot of balls then!

I'll pwactice carving then.

I am nice! But Dont tell her I am me, it would be fun to tell her myswelf.

Love

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dear Little Singapore,<p>

I am delighted to hear from you again. I know you thought you were safe, but none of us knew where you were so we thought you might have got into trouble or something. We needed to know you were safe.

It was not a ball in the sense of a toy. I held a dance to celebrate the midwinter.

Alright, you tell her yourself.

Love England


	226. Wisconsin 3

Dear Uncle

Ohh I see that's interesting. It's interesting the otheres tend to be more

attention seeking than me. I suppose he can get a bit caught up in his own

head at times.

Yes I belive if I count right that was the eightieth time she tried to kill

me. Well Russia dosen't scare me that much I'm too used to Alaska's somewhat

Russia like behavior and thank you I'll take you up on that sometime. You

have a point I guesss we both have a lot of chaos in our lives most if the

time. It's easier for you to avoid the countries I live right next to

Minnesota trust me not plesent.

That's nice it's good to see my foods appreciated I've sent more with this

letter.

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

* * *

><p>Dear Samantha,<p>

Yes, they certainly are demanding.

Is see. So Alaska lives with you now? (A/N Alaska wasn't a part of America in Victorian times)

Ah I see. I've heard Minnesota is very very attention seeking.

Sincerely

Uncle England


	227. South Carolina 8

England,

I try! I'm plenty behaved anyway. I'm sorry there's an existing rivalry

bewteen us! It happens. Boarding schools wouldn't do any good. We have a bad

habit of being defiant and stubborn. Besides, North's just fine ain't she? The

only time she really loses herself is if I'm involved. Other than that, she's

pretty controlled. I'll give her that.

Sincerely,

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear South Carolina,<p>

I understand, a little rivalry can be healthy for a young boy after all. And who am I to tell you not to since I have rivals of my own?

Right, I see. I shall have to speak to your father then.

Sincerely

Uncle England


	228. Washington 3

Dear England,

Thank you for checking.

Oh. Is Oregon there too? It's been a while since I last saw him, so I'm

getting a bit worried.

-Washington

* * *

><p>Dear Washington,<p>

Its no problem,

No I haven't seen him I'm afraid.

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland

Victorian England


	229. ENGLAND'S BIRTHDAY!

**Its a little early, England's actual birthday is the 23rd, but i've finally finished it so i figured i shouldn't keep you waiting for it any longer! We have england's birthday party! This is possibly my longest roleplay ever so far! i really hope you enjoy it. I wasn't able to put in all the requests you guys sent me. (loads of you have OC's that can play the violin... its very popular ive discovered.) i've tried to keep everyone in character but forgive me if you feel they've gone a little OOC. **

**For anyone who doesn't already know, Shadow is me :D**

* * *

><p>*Lets Set the Scene! We're at the beautiful Hyde Park in London where the exquisite glass house known as the Crystal Palace has been constructed. All of the walls are made of glass and it glows softly from all the lights inside it. Outside its dark since its late evening but it's not cold and it's not raining so it's alright. Inside the palace the exhibitions have been cleared in order for a dance floor to be set out and make room for an orchestra to provide music for the evening. Round the edges of the hall are tables with union flag tablecloths and decorating the walls are union flags and a couple of banners that read "Happy Birthday England" and "Happy St George's Day."*<p>

England: It's turned out to be a very nice evening for this event hasn't it?

*England is wearing a white shirt and dark blue trousers with matching tie. Over this he wears an elaborate coat of Royal Blue and Silver which comes down to his ankles. He wears tall black boots. His hair, as it always is, is an uncontrollable mess even though he did brush it before he came out. *

Shadow: Indeed, it is rather lovely, especially with the full moon and everything.

*Shadow is wearing a long indigo dress which has long sleeves and a black belt. Underneath this she's wearing simple sandals, having given up trying to learn how to walk in heels, and her brown hair is a little longer now so she's tied it back with a violet ribbon.*

England: I trust you've made all the necessary arrangements? Did you actually remember to invite guests?

Shadow: Yes! Of course I did! You think I'd forget the most important part of a party? I've invited everyone! Except France of course although I can't guarantee he won't gate-crash.

England: it can't be helped I guess.

*In the Palace a number of guests are already present, helping to set up for the party. They are England's children; busy putting up decorations and arranging food on tables. One of them, dressed in a neat bottle green suit stands by the door ready to greet guests.*

Cambridgeshire: Father the first guests are arriving!

*England looks over to the doorway*

England: Well then let them in!

Shadow: Let's get this show on the road!

Cambridgeshire: May I present Miss Samantha Jones! Wisconsin!

Wisconsin: Hey!

*Wisconsin is wearing an ankle length Gothic Lolita dress with

red ribbon across the bottom of the skirt, the end of the sleeves, and across

the neck line and across the corset style bodice and wearing black leather

ankle boots. Her short black hair is held with a flowered pin.*

England: Good Evening Samantha it's nice to see you.

Wisconsin: Happy Birthday Uncle!

England: Thank you very much dear.

Oxfordshire: Here we have Miss DragonProtector!

England: Ah good evening!

* DragonProtector is wearing a lighter, floatier dress which is Light purple and with Matching flats. Other than that it is the same as what she wore for the Christmas Ball.*

DragonProtector: Good Evening Mr Kirkland

*England bows*

England: Please, Just Arthur will suffice.

DragonProtector: *blushing a little* A-Alright.

Voice: HEY ARTIE SORRY WE'RE LATE!

Second Voice: *this one's female* WE CAME AS FAST AS WE COULD!

*The guests in the hall turn to look at the entryway where two (but to those with the sight there are three) new arrivals are standing.*

Cambridgeshire: May I present Miss Sakura! And Master America! And… oh! Master Roiben!

*America is wearing a white cotton shirt with a blue and white striped tie.

Black jacket with white stripes along the bottom hem and the sleeves, a white handkerchief with "Alfred" stitched in blue (Made by Sakura), black dress pants, dark brown dress shoes and white gloves. His hair is as it usually is, blonde with Nantucket sticking out and the only difference to his general appearance is the absence of glasses, he hasn't got them yet.

Sakura is wearing a dress, not something she usually wears, which is a white knee length spring dress with no sleeves; a sky blue ribbon with a black stripe in the middle tied around the waist and the same blue shade for the straps. White gloves with a small white and blue top hat pinned onto a barrette, on the top hat are a few small decorative roses. Sand coloured sandals with no socks.

The jewellery she is wearing are a set of dog tags on a black string and a ring with no gem.

Roiben the faerie is about 12cm high with teal blue hair that is under shoulder height with two longer strands beside his head. He has green eyes and purple, white and blue butterfly wings. He's wearing a white cotton shirt underneath a brown vest with black shorts and no shoes.*

England: You invited America?

Shadow: I've invited a lot of the nation's here tonight. Mostly your colonies Sir, or former colonies. Don't worry, France was most definitely NOT on the guest list.

England: I see. *He turns to greet America, Sakura and Roiben*

Sakura: Hey Roiben, I don't think everyone can see you here…

Roiben: Course not! I'm a faerie so only those with the sight can see me!

America: Sakura why are you talking to yourself?

Sakura: *facepalm* see what I mean Roiben? Is it possible for you to make yourself visible just this once?

Roiben: Shan't

England: If you won't then I'll just give everyone the sight young Roiben, then they shall see you anyway.

*Roiben looks furious but willingly makes himself visible*

America: DUDE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Roiben: I'M A FAERIE YOU IDIOT!

Sakura: Cut it out both of you! Be polite! We're here to celebrate England's birthday not to argue over stupid things!

Shadow: He's a very handsome faerie I must admit.

*at this Roiben stands proudly in the air, showing off his wings*

England: It is a pleasure to see all three of you, I'm very glad you arrived safely.

Sakura: *to Shadow* Do you have the sight?

Shadow: *nods* Yep yep!

Oxfordshire: Please welcome Madame Hehewuti-Chepi and Miss Selena Rosa!

*the hall falls silent as these two enter; even America and Roiben cease their arguing. Hehewuti-Chepi, Mother America, emits a very intimidating aura of power that calms the room immediately. She and Sammy Rose enter and make their way over to England.

Hehewuti-Chepi is very tall and has the appearance of a native-American woman with long black hair down to her knees. She is wearing the dress that England himself made for her long ago that consists of a long poet shirt that has been fitted for her with a long black skirt down to her ankles. On her feet are a pair of Moccasins and her hair is braided with beads and feathers. Around her neck are bead necklaces and on her wrists some handmade friendship bracelets.

Sammy Rose on the other hand is wearing a dress like the one she wore to the last party, except this time the red and white are switched and she is wearing paper flowers. *

America: *quietly* Mom…

*everyone is stunned by their entrance, but are even more stunned by England's reaction. He steps forward and sweeps into a low bow, even getting down onto one knee as he does so.*

England: Hehewuti, it is an honour to see you tonight. You as well Miss Sammy Rose.

Sammy Rose: It's good to see you as well England.

Hehewuti: Happy Birthday Kuckunniwi.

*turns to America*

Hehewuti: Alfred, you look so grown up!

Wisconsin: Who's that?

DragonProtector: must be important, did you see how polite Arthur was to her?

Sakura: I think she's America's Mother or something. Doesn't that make her your grandma Samantha?

Wisconsin: I guess it does.

Shadow: Well I don't know too much about it, only that there have been some pretty emotional letters going between those two.

*The group continue to talk and whisper amongst themselves as England, Sammy Rose and Hehewuti make polite conversation. Roiben is raiding the food, before it has even been served mind, and America is trying to work up the courage to ask one of the girls to dance with him because the Hero should always be polite to ladies! *

Cambridgeshire: Now arriving is Miss Marianne. H. Jones, Arkansas!

Arkansas: Happy Birthday Uncle!

*Arkansas is wearing a simple yellow sundress with a blue belt imbedded with stars. She is also wearing sandals.*

England: *bows* Good Evening Marianne, I trust you are well?

Arkansas: Yeah! It's great to see ya!

America: Artie just how many of my states are writing to you?

Arkansas: Loads of us dad! You mean you didn't know?

Sakura: Unable to read the atmosphere as usual haha.

Oxfordshire: Next up we have Mr Japan and Miss Singapore!

*England blushes slightly at the mention of Japan's name. The guests who were present at the Winter Ball exchange knowing glances.*

Japan: Konbanwa Asa-san.

Singapore: DAAAAAADDY!

*Singapore runs across the room, almost tripping over once, and rugby tackles England to the floor in a massive bear hug.*

Everyone: Awwwww…

*Japan is wearing one of the outfits that England gave him: a suit with a long black cloak and a hat. He too is blushing slightly. Singapore is here with her guardian much to her disappointment. But she's really made an effort this time: she's dressed in a proper little Victorian dress even thought she doesn't like stuffy clothes.*

England: *pats Singapore's head gently* Hello there little one. *looks up at Japan* Good Evening Kiku.

Japan: Are you alright down there Asa-San?

England: Of course! I'm used to it. *stands up, carefully lifting Singapore up as well* No problem at all haha.

Singapore: Daddy Daddy! Happy Birthday!

England: Thank you very much Singapore.

*Meanwhile America has finally worked up the courage and asked DragonProtector to dance.*

DragonProtector: O-Oh… b-but I c-can't dance…

Sammy Rose: *whispers* Neither can he!

Cambridgeshire: Master Czech has arrived father!

*Czech has dark down hair with a little antenna thingy that sticks up and has light brown eyes. He is wearing his glasses and is dressed in a black tux with a red tie.*

Czech: dobrý večer všem, Good Evening Everyone.

England: Good Evening Czech I trust you are well.

Czech: I'm fine. všechno nejlepší k narozeninám Anglie, Happy Birthday England.

England: Thank you Czech.

*Suddenly a chilling atmosphere descends upon the party. But it is dissipated quickly. *

Oxfordshire: M-Master Heaven, M-Miss Hell and M-Master Death!

*Hell is wearing a midnight blue, off-shoulder top with a ruffled ruche and puffed sleeves tucked in a long, but not poufy black skirt that reaches the floor. A very thick black sash (similar to those worn with kimonos) with a green floral pattern is wrapped around her waist. Her shoes are black platform bow-tie heels, and she is wearing dangling spider earrings and an emerald necklace.

She has pale skin and her right eye is golden brown whilst the left is blackish red. Instead of her old wine red hair, her hair is now a pure raven black and her fringe is shorter. Her hair is also longer and curlier at its ends and it is tied together in a high pony-tail.*

Hell: Hello! We're back!

Heaven: Please don't scare the guests Hell.

*Heaven is wearing plain white button-down and black trousers. He is wearing a necklace with a

Cross pendant around his neck and his appearance is the same as last time.*

Hell: Death! Get down from the ceiling! You're scaring the guests!

*Death flies down from the ceiling and we can see he is wearing a similar outfit to last time, except that his cloak is grey and not black.*

Death: …

England: Good Evening Heaven, Hell , Death it's good to see the three of you again. Hell, have you changed your hair?

Hell: Technically no, it's always like this except when I go to cold places so when I came to the ball it changed to red.

Heaven: I wouldn't bother trying to understand England, even I don't know why it changes.

Cambridgeshire: The last guests have arrived! North Carolina Miss Mary-Belle Jones and South Carolina Master Rodney Jones!

*The two Carolina's arrive and you can see that they are already arguing. North Carolina is wearing a light blue southern belle dress and South Carolina is wearing a black suit.*

N. Carolina: Good Evening Uncle!

S. Carolina: Yo Uncle!

America: You two as well!

*North Carolina Gives America a smile and a hello. South Carolina on the other hand just scowls and refuses to meet America's eyes. Their relationship is not the best at the moment.*

Shadow: And that's everybody here that matters!

England: Why, who else have you invited?

*before an answer is heard there is a loud announcement from the doorway.*

Yorkshire: Dinner's ready! Everyone sit down!

America: FOOD!

Wisconsin, North Carolina, South Carolina, Arkansas, Sammy Rose: FOOD!

Hehewuti: Like father like children I suppose.

Sakura: Why doesn't that surprise me…

DragonProtector: Come on! Lets go get good seats!

Czech: We're not eating his cooking are we? We'll all be poisoned!

Shadow: Don't worry, the counties have cooked it and unlike their father they CAN cook.

Czech: I hope so…

*Everyone makes their way to a long table that has been moved out into the centre of the room and set out for a proper three course meal. All the cutlery is silver naturally and the plates are of the finest bone china. England sits at the head of the table and then the others take their places as is marked out by little cards by each plate. With England at the head to his left is Sakura with Singapore opposite her. Arkansas is opposite DragonProtector, Japan is opposite North Carolina, South Carolina opposite Hell, Heaven opposite Death, Czech is opposite Sammy Rose, Hehewuti is opposite Shadow with America at the opposite end of the table to England.*

Roiben: HEY! Where's my seat?

Shadow: Oh yes! Flying Mint Bunny has asked if you would join him for dinner over there.

*she points to a small table where flying mint bunny and an assortment of other Fae are seated.*

Roiben: Finally! I can show him who the superior fairy is!

England: Good for you.

*Roiben flies to join the other Fae at the little table.*

England: Everyone tonight our meal has been prepared by some of my own Children so I cannot tell you what they have prepared. They want it to be a surprise.

Shadow: But I can vouch that they are better cooks than England!

England: My cooking's not that bad!

Everyone else's thoughts: it is…

*A group of teenagers file into the palace carrying serving dished and serve to each of the guests some kind of creamy soup into their bowls. Some are also serving drinks of either fine wine for the older guests and lemonade for the younger ones. *

N. Carolina: Looks lovely!

Sammy Rose: Yes it looks delicious!

England: Well everyone! Eat! Drink and be Merry!

Singapore: Yay!

Japan: Itadakimasu Asa-san.

England: *blushes a little* Thank you Kiku.

*everyone begins eating and, to their surprise the food is actually really nice. After the soup is finished the counties begin clearing away the bowls in preparation for the next dish.*

Manchester: I trust your food was satisfactory Miss Wisconsin?

Wisconsin: Yes, thank you.

Sakura: Are you guys having something to eat as well?

Merseyside: Oh yes! We get to eat all the leftovers!

Derbyshire: And lick all the pots!

Sakura: I see!

Sammy Rose: I think the next dish is on the way!

Hehewuti: Oh how wonderful!

Heaven: We're certainly being treated like royalty.

Hell: bout time someone did haha.

*The main course is one of two options, vegetarianism didn't exist back then but for the sake of this we'll have a veggie dish available, a fine roast chicken with all the trimmings: Roast Potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, vegetables and lots of gravy; or a thick rich vegetable stew with lots of flavour.*

America: Great I'm so hungry!

S. Carolina: This is the best!

Czech: Even I have to admit it's not that bad.

Japan: *quietly* This food is wonderful, I shall have to find some way to return such a kind favour to Asa-san.

Singapore: *with a mouthful of food* Yummy!

*Soon everyone has finished the main course and are eagerly anticipating the dessert. *

Northamptonshire: So! For dessert Ladies and Gentleman, and Fae of course, we have a wonderful birthday cake courtesy of America!

America: Oh Yeah! Happy Birthday Artie!

*The cake is so big it has to be carried in by two of the counties, lavishly iced with all colours and shapes. In the middle, written in red icing, are the words "Happy Birthday England" with an array of colourful candles.*

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ARTHUR/ARTIE/ENGLAND, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

*England carefully blows out the candles and everybody cheers*

Wisconsin: Make a wish!

DragonProtector: But don't tell anyone!

Sakura: Then you can cut the cake.

America: And we can eat it!

*The cake is cut and served out to the guests*

Hehewuti: This cake is lovely America.

Sammy Rose: I love the icing!

Arkansas: I never knew you could cook Dad.

*After the cake everyone assembles by the stage where all the presents are laid carefully*

Singapore: Open the presents Daddy! Open them! Pwease?

England: Alright little one I'll open them.

Japan: Asa-san, I would prefer if you were to open mine when you were alone.

England: *looks at Japan* O-Oh, alright. I understand.

Czech: Mine's at the top so here *hands him a small black Journal with the word "Anglie" On it in white.*

England: Why thank you Czech it will be very useful.

Czech: I hope so. You can use it for writing letters as well.

England: I probably shall haha.

Hell: Happy Birthday! *she hands him a small ornate flute*

England: Thank you.

Hell: It can call dragons!

DragonProtector: Dragons? Oh try it out please!

*England gently blows into the flute. It lets out a soft note.*

*Pewter opens one sleepy eye from his place on the necklace DragonProtector is wearing, Winks at England and then goes back to sleep.*

Hell: Hmm… must not be working, I can't see any dragons.

England: Perhaps it will work better outside and in daylight. I'll try it again another time.

*Dragon Protector and England exchange knowing smiles*

Heaven: I believe it is my turn to give you a gift. *He hands England a small box*

England: whatever could this be? *carefully opens it*

*Out of the box a small peach coloured cat with wings flies out and loop the loops round the room*

Heaven: He's a friend for Flying Mint Bunny!

*Roiben and Flying Mint Bunny come over to see the new pet*

Roiben: Another challenge! I'm telling you I am the superior faerie!

Flying Mint Bunny: A new friend a new friend!

England: How lovely! Another magical friend for me!

Death: … *hands England a dagger that glows with a blue flame.*

England: Thank you Death. It's very mysterious, I like it.

N. Carolina: Oh! My turn! *she hands him a small snakeskin bag* You have to make sure that you NEVER EVER open it. Promise me you won't open it kay?

England *surprised* oh, alright then. Thank you.

S. Carolina: And this is from me. *he hands England a small book* It's a book of ghost stories Uncle.

England: Thank you very much Rodney.

S. Carolina *quietly* Good luck reading it, it's in Gullah dialect haha.

Wisconsin: From me Uncle. *Hands him a small limestone carving of a Greek goddess.

England: What detail! Its lovely Samantha, thank you very much.

DragonProtector: This is from me Arthur *She hands him a book on Celtic language and history* and this *she whispers* is from the dragons. *she hands him a small bronze Celtic knot broach.

England: Thank you, they're lovely. *quietly* and please tell the dragon's I say thank you to them as well.

Sakura: I brought some food for your gift but after that meal I can understand if you don't eat them straight away. *She hands him Some scones* My mother helped me to make them. * A guide book of dragons and a handmade jacket with a handmade handkerchief.*

*carefully England puts on the jacket, it fits perfectly*

England: You made this yourself? Fantastic! Such quality work I'm very impressed!

Sakura: I've got something for Flying Mint Bunny as well!

*she gives Flying Mint Bunny some cookies and a handmade bow*

Flying Mint Bunny: For me for me? Thank you thank you ever so much!

America: THE HERO'S TURN NOW!

*he hands England a football, a set of gloves and a guide book to faeries*

England: A football? Is that a challenge America? You want me to beat you again?

America: I WILL BEAT YOU! IT IS ON! THE HERO SHALL WIN!

England: In that case, after the presents have been opened we shall find out who is the best football player.

Roiben: Oi! I've got you some faerie dust for your birthday alright? Use it well!

England: Thank you Roiben I shall use it wisely.

Hehewuti: This is from both me and from Selena Rosa.

*She and Sammy Rose both hand England a handmade quilt and a book of poetry*

England: Its very beautiful, you must have worked so hard on these.

Sammy Rose: Its called an ato'ow.

Hehewuti: I hope you like them Kuckunniwi.

England: I do, thank you so much.

Arkansas: Finally its my turn!

*Her present is a small gold ring*

England: Oh, thank you Arkansas its lovely.

*He carefully slides it onto his finger, it fits perfectly.*

Arkansas: oh thank goodness it fits haha. I traded my best harmonica for that!

England: Well it was worth it then wasn't it?

America: ALRIGHT! ITS GAME TIME!

England: *to Japan* are you sure you do not want me to open your gift now?

Japan: Please, it is best opened when you are alone.

*England Stands and motions to everyone*

England: This game is best played outside in Hyde Park, we do not want to risk breaking something in here after all it will be used for the exhibition the day after tomorrow so must look its best.

Czech: Will the ladies be able to play in their dresses?

Shadow: Perhaps it would be better if we were the spectators?

DragonProtector: Good idea.

England: Excellent, we'll have some blankets laid out for you to sit on.

America: Right! First we gotta pick teams!

England: Yes… well then we have, not including ourselves America, five other men who can play.

Heaven: Death doesn't want to!

Hell: Well that makes things a little more even is suppose.

Czech: So I guess I'm playing, South Carolina, Heaven and Japan as well.

Japan: A-Ah me?

America: Heaven and South Carolina are on my team.

S. Carolina: No way! I'm on Uncle England's team!

England: Japan will you help me win?

Japan: Hai… f-for you I shall.

Czech: That puts me on America's team then.

N. Carolina: Should be fun!

*The group make their way outside to Hyde park. Its very dark outside, lit by the oil streetlamps, and you can see over by the nearby houses a smog is forming. All is quiet except for the hoot of a far off owl. Its crisp outside, a little cold but not unbearable, a typical spring night for London. *

Singapore: Its so dark!

Wisconsin: Don't worry little one.

Arkansas: We'll take good care of you!

*A couple of counties lay out some blankets for the girls to sit on and others bring out some oil lamps so that they can see the game. Two lamps are placed at each end to mark goals and the teams assemble themselves.*

America: RIGHT! WE ARE TOTALLY GOING TO WIN!

Czech: Not if you yell all our tactics so they can hear us we won't.

Heaven: We'll do our best America don't worry, although I'm not too keen on violent sports.

*at the other end of the pitch*

England: Well, are we ready?

S. Carolina: We'll show them we're the best!

Japan: Play well Asa-san.

Hehewuti: Shouldn't we get a referee?

Sammy Rose: Good idea.

Shadow: I think that's my job haha.

*She stands up and takes to the centre of the pitch*

Shadow: RIGHT! WE PLAY THE FIRST TEAM TO SCORE THREE GOALS!

Sakura: We don't have a whistle

Dragon Protector: I'm sure if we yell loud enough they'll hear us.

N. Carolina: Look they're starting!

Hell: Excellent!

*The game begins; they're using the football America gave England as a present, with England in possession. The ball is passed wildly between the teams up and down the pitch to the wild cheers from the spectators. Suddenly S. Carolina gets possession and the ball spins wildly into America's goal. *

Shadow: ONE NIL TO ENGLAND'S TEAM

America: WHAT?

England: Excellent, well played Rodney.

S. Carolina: Thanks Uncle.

N. Carolina: C'MON DAD YOU CAN STILL WIN!

Arkansas: GO DAD!

Sammy Rose: KUCKUNIWWI YOU CAN DO IT!

*Play resumes with England's team in the lead, this time things take a turn in America's favour and a miss-timed pass from England gives America the chance to shoot the ball between the lamps.*

America: YESS!

Heaven: That brings us level!

Shadow: ONE ALL

DragonProtector: You can do it Arthur!

Singapore: DADDY GO!

Wisconsin: Good one dad!

Sakura: I don't know who to support…

*Once again there is a furious play on the pitch with Czech getting possession early on in the round. But in a spectacular tackle from S. Carolina the ball heads back up the other way, until Heaven takes a daring attack on S. Carolina and America's team find themselves in the lead.*

Shadow: TWO ONE TO AMERICA'S TEAM!

S. Carolina: shoot…

England: Never mind we can recover.

Singapore: No! Daddy's losing!

Hell: He'll be fine don't worry.

Death: …

Czech: Nice goal Heaven!

Heaven: I never knew I could do that…

*Things kick off again and this time England's team come back with a vengeance, England tackles America and shoots the ball clean between the lamps*

Shadow: TWO ALL

Hell: See Singapore he's got a goal back.

Singapore: *holding Arkansas hand* yay!

Arkansas: This is getting tense.

N. Carolina: really tense.

Sakura: So long as America and England don't kill each other I don't care who wins.

Hehewuti: It's nice to see them showing a little competitive spirit though.

Shadow: Right! This goal decides everything!

America: THIS IS WHERE WE WIN!

England: I think not…

*This is the deciding match! And everyone's putting in all the effort they can. The ball goes from America to Czech to Heaven as they head towards England's goal; then the tables are turned by a tackle from S. Carolina who passes to England. The ball goes wildly in the other direction before back to America and then Czech. It's insane! Then something happens that no one was expecting, Japan tackles America and shoots wildly, the ball flying into America's goal.*

Shadow: JAPAN SCORES! THREE TWO TO ENGLAND AND THEY WIN!

S. Carolina: Japan that was fantastic!

England: What a shot Japan, I am impressed!

Japan: *blushing* I-It was nothing really.

America: Oh man, we lost.

Czech: Never mind, I'm just glad this is over.

Heaven: Good Game.

*The boys return to where the girls are sitting and join them. America and his team shake England and his team's hands. *

America: Good game Iggy, thanks

Hehewuti: Fair play to both of you.

Sammy Rose: That was exciting!

Wisconsin: Never mind Dad.

Arkansas: You can beat him next time.

N. Carolina: Well done Uncle! And… well done South…

S. Carolina *grins evilly* No problem North.

Hell: Heaven I think we've discovered a new talent for you.

Heaven: What?

Death: … *but laughing can be heard from somewhere*

DragonProtector: Well done Arthur, and you too Japan.

Sakura: That was brilliant

Roiben: *appearing from nowhere, Flying mint bunny and Flying Peach Kitty next to him* Where'd you guys go? We finished all the food!

Singapore: Yay! Daddy won! *hugs England*

England: Thank you all for coming, and for an excellent game. I trust you all have enjoyed yourselves.

*A rustling noise is heard from the woods*

Japan: Asa-san, I think someone is in the bushes.

*suddenly everyone can hear the rustling, there's another noise as well…*

Voice: ohonhonhonhonhon…..

Shadow: Sounds familiar…

America: I'm sure I've heard that before.

England: IT'S FRANCE! EVERYONE BACK INSIDE NOW!

*Everyone stands and runs as fast as they can towards the Crystal Palace and inside. France appears from the bushes laughing maniacally and running towards them. He's naked, except for his trademark rose of course. *

England: We made it…

Sakura: Just

Hehewuti: I see my husband still enjoys his old past times.

*The party has drawn to a close and everyone has left. England is back in his own house with his gifts next to him on the table. In his lap is the gift Japan gave to him and instructed not to open until he was alone. Carefully he opens it and inside is an exquisite ornamental fan and some homemade food, mostly mochi of different shapes and colours. At the bottom there is another origami heart with writing on it.*

England: He's written both our names in the heart, and there's something else as well…

*He reads what is written beneath their names*

England: This is my heart. With you, it is whole.

*carefully he takes the heart and places it in his top pocket, the left one, close to his own heart. He picks up the food and carefully puts it away so he can enjoy it tomorrow. Then he stops, takes out the heart and re reads it.*

England *quietly to himself* Arigato Kiku, it means so much to me.

* * *

><p><strong>fluffy ending = ^ . ^ = hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>

**feel free to leave me a review telling me what you thought of it! i hope it was alright!**

**until next time!**

**ShadowRaven45662**


	230. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT

Imp**ortant!**

**Ok guys, I've got GCSE's now and I need to spend my time studying which means I'm not able to update my letter fics as often as I know you guys would like. Plus my other stories need updating, they get ignored when I focus on letters.**

**So there will be a hiatus for a while for all of my letter fics until after my exams and stuff. I'm so sorry but it needs to be done. Hope you guys understand.**

**Love**

**Shadow**

**P.S its either a hiatus or i stop the fics completely and i REALLY don't want to do that since i love these fics. **


	231. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**Hey Everyone this is important.**

**The other day I come onto my computer and discover Letters to the shaky little Capital of Riga has been deleted and my account suspended for a couple of days. Really annoyed me since I've worked really really hard on that fic and wasn't ready to let it go. But it means I'm kind of left with a decision. I've got two other letter fics left: Latvia's Shaky Letters and Victorian England's Postal Service and personally I don't want to stop writing either of them. But I also don't want my account deleted since I've got a lot of other stories on there I've worked really hard on as well.**

**I don't want to have to just delete these stories just like that since it's not very fair on you guys at all. So here's the deal kay? I know I haven't updated in a long while but as you know from my previous note I'm on hiatus due to GCSE's (which I'm almost half way through now) but I was intending once they were finished to start writing these again. What I'm going to do is delete all the letters I've got unanswered in my inbox and ask that if you'd like to send one last letter to either Latvia or Victorian Iggy (depending on who you write to) as a kind of farewell/round everything off kind of thing because I'd like to have the opportunity to thank all of you for contributing and making these letter fics really really special.**

**I'm so sorry about this, I won't delete the fics I'll leave them up so that if you'd like to reread any of your old letters one day you can. Also if I ever get the chance to start accepting letters again that would be awesome ^^**

**Hope you understand, I will still be writing Victorian England Fics from time to time, perhaps some Latvia and Riga ones as well.**

**Your Friend**

**Shadow**

**Latvija and Victorian England**

* * *

><p>sveiki visiem,<p>

I-I-It pains m-me to have to s-say this but i w-won't be able to accept letters for m-much longer. M-My boss is o-overloading me w-with work a-and Riga's very upset a-after hher letters got d-deleted. I w-would like the opportunity t-to say paldies to all of you s-so you can s-send in one last letter to me and i-i'll answer it for you.

Ardievas

Latvija/Raivis

* * *

><p><em>Good Day Everyone, <em>

_As you may be aware a great tension has arisen in my country following the sudden death of his royal highness Prince Albert, i am afraid i must cease writing so as to console the queen in her mourning and also to help with the matters of state in her absence. After all i do have an empire to run as you well know. Please do not fret i will be accepting final letters from each of you in the hopes of thanking each and every one of you for the wonderful exchganges we have had. _

_Sincerely_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Victorian England and the Great British Empire_


	232. FINAL Japan

Asa-san,

It has been a long time since we have communicated. How are you? I hope things have been well for you.

The coming season marks a great many changes for everyone. That includes both you as well as me. But I can say one thing has not changed for me.

Aishiteru

Aishiteru

Aishiteru

A new age and time would come soon. I hope you will be prepared for it. I myself am doing so. Still even as a new age comes, do you still remember..? Do you still keep all the little things? Do you still hold the heart with both our names written on it? Do you still keep every letter?

I have. They are here beside me right now. They are my precious treasure.

We will meet one day, in this coming new time. When we do, will you bring your box? Will you bring the letters that I have sent? Shall we read them together? Shall we laugh at out silly antics as we thought we didn't like each other? I would like that.

Aishiteru

Lets meet in this new world. Can this be a promise? You have it on my side, but it takes two for it to work. Promise me this, and I will look forward to the future when our promise will be kept. Promise me this, and we will both meet. I want to see you again. I want to see you when we can be free.

Aishiteru.

I love you.

Lets meet in the future, with both our hearts and letters. Lets meet and fall in love all over again. I miss you, but i can wait for the time if you promise me it will happen. Will you promise me this?

When we meet. Will you hold my hand and hug me?

Yours always,

Honda Kiku

* * *

><p>Kiku,<p>

I would love to say that things have been well for me but alas they have not. My Royal family has recently suffered a great tragedy, no doubt you have already heard of the death of Prince Albert? I have been torn away from my usual duties, and indeed my pastime of writing these letters, in order to help the queen cope with her loss. Times are changing indeed Kiku, I feel it too. There is a harsh future for me, I can feel it even now. My empire will fall Kiku, I am certain of it, perhaps I was foolish to think I could hold claim to a third of the world forever. "The sun never sets on the British Empire" they always say, I feel that sunset may be coming sooner rather than later Kiku my colonies are strengthening and soon they will want to make their own ways in the world. But despite all this, I know you feel the same way, despite all this change and hardship I feel coming and can see all around me. There will always be one thing that will never change no matter how much time shall pass.

I love you

I love you

I love you

Three little words I wish I could shout to the wind for the whole world to hear; were not such grave consequences in place for a love as forbidden as ours is. No matter how life changes things, should my empire fall or should even we end up on opposing sides of some great war, my feelings for you shall never change. I remember every letter, every gift and every meeting we have had. The paper heart with our names upon it, along with every letter you have sent to me, is safe in my strongbox so that they shall not be ruined by time's cruel hands. I remember the winter ball, I wanted to dance with you Kiku, but my nerves got the best of me I'm afraid and I have regretted not doing so ever since. One day can we dance together Kiku? I would like that very much.

When we next meet; be it one, five, ten or a hundred years later; I shall bring my letters and we shall sit together, perhaps beneath a great oak tree in my country or beneath the swirling cherry-blossoms in your homeland, and we shall read our letters together. Such silly times we had, both of us denying our true feelings as we so firmly believed they were one sided.

I love you

I promise you, with all my heart and all my soul that one day we shall meet again Kiku, and we shall meet not just once but many times. When I am no longer bound to stay by my mourning Queen's side we shall meet again and remind ourselves of the wonderful memories we have shared.

I love you

愛してる

Oh dear, I'm not very good at writing in your characters Kiku, I can't make them flow as beautifully as you can, I apologise.

When we meet I shall take your hand in mine and hold you close, because I don't ever want to be parted from you like this more than once. The next time we meet it shall be so I can sweep you into my arms and never let you go.

Until we meet Kiku I wish you all the best, my heart already misses you.

With fondest love and affection

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

><p>1870, after many years of mourning Queen Victoria emerges from her seclusion and regains her popularity as Queen once more. The news spreads not just across her empire but across the world to all the countries that trade with the Great British Empire. From the doors of Buckingham palace, blinking in the morning sunlight, a man leaves the palace. He is very pale, as if he has been kept inside for many years, but his emerald eyes show determination and strength unlike anything ever seen in a normal mortal. Arthur Kirkland is tired, having spent so much of his time helping his Queen cope with the loss of her Husband, but at the same time he is happy. Happier than any man could be. Happy to once again see daylight and sunshine and hear the cooing of the pigeons from their nests and happy to be able to see his city alive once more with the rush and bustle of people off to work. England is free.<p>

"Asa-san" a voice says quietly.

England looks up, recognising the voice and remembering the nickname he hasn't been called in a long time. Carefully from his blazer pocket he produces some neatly folded pieces of paper and a small origami heart with two names inscribed upon it. He looks over them, feeling himself well up with tears at the memories as they come flooding back.

"Asa-san!" the voice is louder now.

England glances up from the letters he's holding, emerald eyes meeting the soft dark brown of a man he has not seen for more than a decade. Japan's wearing a soft blue kimono with a silver obi holding it in place, his jet black hair is blown in the wind and his face is flushed from a mixture of exhaustion at having run here and nervousness.

England stares surprised and overwhelmed, for here stands the man he has been longing to see for what has felt like eternity. He carefully replaces the letters in his pocket so as not to lose them, extends his right arm and takes Japan's hand in his.

"Kiku" he says breathlessly, "I can finally see you again."

Then, to Japan's surprise, and hidden delight, England pulls Japan into a tight hug. The two of them holding each other close, content to be able to see each other again. Their promises have been fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>A satisfying ending, i hope you agree! I love these two so much! <strong>


	233. FINAL Singapore

England,

It should be time right..? I should have grown now. Had my mini growth spurt. Dont you think it's time for you to bring me to England? I can assure you I would try my hardest to please you when I was there. I was a good girl. I dont want my happy memories to be cut shorter. Please, take me to England. To a place where I spent many happy years, and made many wonderful memories.

I think this is my last letter to you as me, since I dont want to hogging up your time with the me in your timeline. I just want to say thank you. Even though I may not have liked some of the things that happened when you were taking care of me, I appreciate you taking your time and your effort to take care of me. Holding my hand when I fell down and waiting to catch me when I fell. I dont think I can say it to you anymore. These words to the current you, since we have grown so far apart, so please let me thank you while I can.

I have and will enjoy all the times you spent with me in your house. Sometimes I may have acted like a little brat, but I wanted to get your attention. I wanted to be your first and foremost, even thought is was selfish of me. I never regretted having you be my guardian, and am thankful for it. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused when in your care and making you worried. I didnt mean to make you feel like that. I wanted to be the most perfect child that you could ever have had. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for seeing me. Thank you for being a father to me. Thank you for holding my hand as I grew up.

I love you Daddy. I always will. Please dont ever forget that.

Your Daughter

The Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Dearest Singapore,<p>

You've grown, I'm sure of it. I feel the same way, indeed it is time I brought you to England with me to live. Don't worry, I have every confidence that you will live up to my expectations, I shall prepare a ship to take me there right away.

I understand, it would be difficult should your younger self discover these letters and question the presence of another Singapore. Your thanks are greatly welcomed and I'd like also to thank you for reminding me of the little colony I had almost forgotten about entirely and for giving me the chance to rebuild our relationship as parent and child. I look forward to spending many happy years with your younger self and creating memories for you to enjoy now you are elder. Even if we grow apart in the future I want our relationship now to be one of love and happiness so that even if we are not on good terms in a day to come you may still have all the wonderful memories of our time together.

I understand, you are still a child after all and children act like that because they crave attention, I will try not to be too hard don you. But you know how my temper can sometimes get away from me.

I love you as well, my special little girl.

Your Father

Victorian England

xx

* * *

><p>Dear Daddy,<p>

It happened! I have finally grown! I'm not that small anymore and I've learned so much. Remember you told me once that you would take me to England so i can stay with you? Can I go now? My governor said I could go. That it was time. I'll be really good, I promise!

Will you pick me up and will you meet me at the harbour when I get there? Or will you wait for me at the door of your house? I'm so excited that I would be getting to live with you. I really miss you! I suppose my days of waiting at the harbours for you is more of waiting for the time when I can sail to you. As I'm writing this, I'm already at the harbour. I just need to get on the boat. Passing you this letter is the first thing I would do when I meet you. I hope you smile and read it immediately. I hope you notice how big I've grown. Not as big as you, but big enough for now, right?

Let me go to England and stay with you Daddy. I'll be the best daughter your have ever had. Let's stay there together, like a real family. Let's stay together! A family forever!

Your Daughter

Singapore

* * *

><p>Dearest Little, well I guess now not so little, Singapore,<p>

By the time you receive this letter, with international post from the middle of the Ocean not being the fastest, I will have already docked at your port and already be there to see for myself just how much you've grown since I last saw you. As I write this I am sailing in my galleon from India down to you and no words can describe the excitement I feel as I look forward to meeting my little Singa once again. I can only hope that you'll be waiting for me at the harbour when I land, or perhaps if your governor has decided to keep my visit a surprise I will knock on the door of your house and greet you there. Either way I'm sure you will be over the moon to see me.

Your governor has already expressed his desire for me to take you home with me, he feels that you are mature enough to come and stay at my house. Your governor also took the trouble of sending your letter ahead instead of letting you give it to me as he knew already I was coming out to see you myself. Don't be angry if you discover the letter isn't where you put it, I can tell you it is safe in my strongbox with all your other letters back home.

Now then if you are to come and stay with me in England you must remember to be on your best behaviour and act as a proper young lady would do, I have no doubt that you will surpass all my expectations and be the perfect child. Don't let some of the other colonies I have staying with me influence you badly. Oh yes! You aren't the only one of my children who stays in my house. There's Hong Kong, who's very mischievous and likes fireworks; Australia, who has a pet koala I've told you before (don't worry he won't hurt you!) and of course New Zealand who's looking forward to showing you sheep are not as scary as you think they are. Something for which I must apologise for, I should not have written to you drunk like that.

I'm looking forward to welcoming you as a part of my family Singapore, I shall see you soon.

Your Father

England

Xx

* * *

><p>A large ship docks at the port of Singapore, a huge English galleon of golden wood and fine white sails. The crew busy themselves by ensuring all the lines are tied and by lowering the gangplank so they can begin unloading their cargo onto the harbour. The first down the gangplank is a well-dressed man with blonde hair, huge eyebrows and emerald eyes. This man, former pirate and conqueror of the high seas, is England. England makes his way out of the harbour, following a route he knows only too well but has not tread for many decades. In his hand he holds a single folded piece of paper, a drawing done by a young child in pencil; of a man and a girl holding hands as the sun shines above them. England makes way through lush woodland, where once a little girl caused so much worry when she ran away, and along the gravel pathway to a large house. He stands on the threshold now, hesitating slightly, he's a little nervous about this. But nevertheless raises one hand and knocks on the door confidently. A little voice can be heard from the other side of the door; calling out in Mandarin first and then in slightly wonky English "Hold on! I be right there!"<p>

The door opens and there before him stands a girl who is a lot taller than he remembers her being. Her once baby features have grown from a toddler into a taller girl, still a child but no longer a baby. Her black hair is long and free, her innocent brown a mixture of surprise and joy, her little summer dress rustles in the wind slightly. There is a pause that seems to last eternity, England kneels down so he is level with the little girl, a smile on his face.

"Would you like to come live with me Singapore?"

The girl's face breaks into a huge smile; she jumps into his arms, almost knocking him over, and shouts out joyously.

"DADDY! YOU CAME YOU CAME!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've written a little story of their meeting just to round things off, hope this is ok! Aww, i'm so happy he came to get her in the end!<strong>


End file.
